Of Magic And Misery
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: Misaki was seemingly a normal girl, until she moved into Karakura. Until she met Ichigo for the first time. She has secrets that not even she's aware of, secrets that could get her killed. Will Ichigo find out who or what she is, before its too late? IchigoxOC
1. Chapter 1

Misaki Otonashi always knew she wasn't among the ordinary folk. From a very young age she considered herself to be among a different class of people, more like a different class of weird. She was not only different by appearance, but her likes, dislikes, and thoughts and behavior were different as well. For someone born in Osaka, she disliked going out. Mainly, she disliked shopping in particular, and it was something Osaka was famous for.

Central Osaka is often divided into two areas referred to as Kita and Minami, at either end of the major thoroughfare Midōsuji. Kita is roughly the area surrounding the business and retail district of Umeda. Minami is home to the Namba, Shinsaibashi, and Dōtonbori shopping districts. Osaka has a large number of wholesalers and retail shops, and many of them are concentrated in the wards of Chuō and Kita. Types of shops vary from malls to conventional shōtengai shopping arcades, built both above- and underground. Shōtengai are seen across Japan, and Osaka has the longest one in the country.

Misaki lived with her father, Akio Otonashi and elder brother, Minato Otonashi, in the district of Umeda which is the main commercial and central business district in Kita-ku, Osaka. Even though she lived in what seemed like the central for shopping and trade, Misaki was rather very down to earth and introverted. This behavior of hers began ever since her mother passed away. And it was a time she would never want to recall.

Misaki's mother, Mai, passed away when her youngest daughter Misaki was 10 years old. It was a tragedy that struck the Otonashi family, and it took a while for them to return back to their normal lives. For her husband, Akio, it was a difficult phase in his career, but his boss understood, and cut him some slack. For her 13 year old son, Minato, it affected his grades terribly, and the young soccer lover stopped playing permanently. And for Misaki, who was then very hyper and cheerful, she became quieter and withdrawn. Even though her mother would've wanted her to keep smiling and laughing like before, Misaki could only fake smiles and rarely laughed. It was after her mother died that strange things happened.

Misaki couldn't always see them. Ghosts. The dearly departed. They came to her, wanting to talk, and Misaki shut herself in her room and never came out. She was thankful it happened only at night, and if it happened in the day, she wouldn't know what she would've done. It wasn't something she could tell someone, and for obvious reasons they wouldn't believe her. For a ten year old girl, this was scary.

But as time passed, Misaki grew accustomed to those ghosts around her. They never spoke to her, as she pretended as if they weren't there. And for that reason, they left her alone. She would find herself staring at them when someone was talking to her, thus creating an impression that she was delusional. At first, this bothered her, but with time, Misaki didn't care.

She could hear them sometimes, at night. But after years of keeping quiet, Misaki was finally used to ignoring their existence. The ghosts, and the human-like people clad in black who took the souls away. Although she had seen this person in black only once, and she was certain she must've dreamt it.

Her classmates in school made fun of her for several reasons. One: Her hair was a deep scarlet, almost unnatural. And rumors were going around stating that Misaki had 'lost it'. She frowned and ignored them as best as she could, and she was grateful the teachers didn't think of her that way. It was because of her grades, as she was constantly the class topper. She wanted desperately to move out of the town, and for a 15 year old, she didn't like being made fun of. She wanted friends, a new life. Better than this one. And as luck would have it, her father got a job transfer.

To a town called Karakura.

Misaki had never once heard of the place. But she was happy, and she knew what she would do there. She would completely ignore the ghosts (if any) and be more cheerful. She would try and be her old self, and for the first time in years, Misaki smiled genuinely.

Misaki was definitely excited to move into Karakura town. At least there she would be able to make a few friends, and of course she'll hide her little secret from them so she'll seem more 'normal' to everyone than she was before. Sometimes she began to think that maybe she was just seeing things after all, and that maybe there were no ghosts and there were no human-like people running after them. She would finally begin anew, in Karakura town.

It was a 4 hour flight and Misaki smiled widely when she reached the airport. Her brother ruffled her hair, and Misaki grunted. "You ready?" he asked her, understanding why she was ecstatic. Misaki told her brother everything. He was her best friend, and he always listened to her. His features were similar to hers. Red hair, green eyes. He was taller than her, and probably even tall for an 18 year old. "More than I'll ever be." She replied, and held his hand.

Their apartment wasn't too big, and it wasn't too small either. It was of a moderate size, and Misaki loved it. Her room was painted a soft hue of rose, and it had a large window through which she would fit through easily. It had a table at the left corner near the window, and right next to that was a closet. To the opposite side of the wall was a bathroom, and her bed situated a few feet away from the window. She adored her new room, and Misaki immediately began unpacking.

As she was going through the stuff she didn't need, Misaki came across a small jewelry box, with the initials M.O printed on it. 'Mother?' she thought and Misaki opened it to find, a necklace with a bright emerald stone engraved as a locket. She couldn't open it, and Misaki assumed it couldn't be. She smiled, and wore it around her neck. She took a deep breath and decided to have a walk around her new neighborhood.

The neighborhood seemed as normal as any other, and Misaki already loved the place. It seemed peaceful and serene, the two qualities she liked in an area. She passed Karakura high school, which she had enrolled into, hoping she'd make friends there. The school was huge, almost bigger in size when compared to her school in Osaka. Then all of a sudden, the air around her grew heavy. As if, the oxygen level was decreasing and Misaki felt as if she were being choked. The sky turned a rich orange red, as duck rolled in. Misaki stumbled to her feet and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw something which made her scream. A monster, big and furry, and a tail that resembled that of a snakes. It had a white mask on its face, and a hole in its chest. It made a growling like sound and Misaki was numb with fear. She then acted on impulse and made a run for it, too shocked to scream, as no voice exited her throat. She then heard something from behind her. "Why are you running girl? You look tasty. And that spiritual pressure you have on you, it's delicious." So the demon could talk.

Misaki wanted all of this to be a dream, and not to be real. She could see ghosts, so this seemed real. She was then pushed forward and she fell face down, on the street. Misaki got back up, ignoring the blood on her scraped knees, and continued running. But where could she go? She took a left and Misaki gasped.

"A dead end?" She told mostly to herself. She closed her eyes, and felt a burning sensation behind them. She was crying. Misaki had a strange feeling like she was going to die there. She turned around, and saw the monster approach her. She backed away step by step until her legs gave in and she fell. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands were shivering and her voice lost, her knee stinging in pain. Her face was smeared with tears and sweat and Misaki prayed someone would help her.

She started to sob, and when she opened her eyes, she saw a golden shield like barrier in front of her. She could see the other side, but when she looked around, the barrier was like a globe, that surrounded her. And to her surprise, her knee was healing. 'What the-'she thought and her gaze shifted to someone in front of her. The beast was gone and a boy, her age stood there, his back facing her. He had a large sword on his back, and he wore the exact same black clothing as the one she saw in Osaka, and next to him was a small petite black haired girl in uniform. "There's no one here, so no one got hurt." The boy said, and Misaki was shocked. Couldn't he see her? "But can't you see me?" She said, and the boy quickly turned and looked around, but not at her.

"Who's there?" The boy said, and the boy readied his blade. 'They really can't see me?' She thought to herself, and she remained quiet. "I swore I heard someone." The boy said, and scratched his head. The girl next to him sighed, and said, "Let's go Ichigo, we're done here." And the two walked away. After a while, the barrier disappeared, and her knee completely healed, without a scratch. She ran home and locked herself in her room, ignoring her father who was yelling that dinner was almost ready, and wondered what happened in the street. Who was that boy? And what was that beast? And one thing Misaki couldn't at all understand, where did that barrier come from?

* * *

**A/N - Hello my dear readers! This is an Ichigo x OC story I'm currently working on, and I hope this chapter wasn't that bad. The plot I have in mind is good (if I do say so myself). Hope you all like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki woke up the next day on the floor. It was a nightmare, and this time she saw the orange haired boy and the dark haired girl in it. There was no golden sphere around her, and Misaki was still unseen. She reached out to the both of them, but they seemed too far away for her reach. She spoke, but no voice exited her throat. Then suddenly behind her, was the large monster. It raised its hand and delivered a blow, which she didn't feel. She looked up to see the boy in black, holding it off with his sword. He turned toward her, his lips moved, as if he were about to say something. And the next thing she knew, Misaki was awake, her right leg on her bed and the other half of her body on the floor. The bed sheets were messy and her pillow was on her stomach, fallen on her due to the impact.

Misaki groaned and got up. She checked to see if there was any damage on her knee, and it looked as if she never fell at all. Misaki sighed, wondering if she was slowly going mad. She's read that hallucination was the first sign of madness. She checked the time, it was 6.30 a.m., and Misaki suddenly smiled. It was the first day of school, and she was rearing to go. She jolted into the bathroom and her mind was free of thoughts of the orange haired boy and the dark haired girl who knowingly or unknowingly saved her life.

She greeted her father and brother, and sat for breakfast, before she wondered what her brother would do. He was three years older than her, and he was supposed to be in the final year of high school. But he had enrolled into a university, and it was due to start after a month. Minato was reading the newspaper when he noticed the green pendant on his sister's neck. "Where'd you get that?" He asked, almost sounding interested. "Its moms, I thought I'd wear it." Misaki replied, and chewed on her bread. Minato grunted, and got back to what he was doing. "You're supposed to wear the uniform, not casuals." Minato said, and Misaki gasped. "Dad, where's the uniform?" Misaki asked, placing the plate in the sink. "Upstairs, honestly, I thought you'd put it on once you were done with your shower!" Her dad said, grinning cheekily. Misaki stuck a tongue out to him and ran upstairs. She opened her dresser and took a look at the uniform of Karakura high school, before gasping.

It looked very familiar.

'This is the same uniform that-that girl from yesterday was wearing!' Misaki's eyes were wide, and her heart rummaging against her chest. She sighed, and put the uniform on, and went downstairs. Minato was standing outside with a bored expression and he sighed. "I'm dropping you today." Misaki nodded, and followed him to the car. She waved to her father and sat in the front seat. "You should know we live a little far away from school. We live in the Kasazaki region of town, while the school is in the Gakuenchou region. I'll drop you there for a few days, but you'll have to walk later." Minato said, as he drove the car. Misaki nodded, as she kept thinking of the incidents that occurred the previous day. 'If that girl was wearing the same uniform, then did that mean she was a student in the school?' Misaki thought to herself as she looked out the window. She noticed buildings and modest houses and a small clinic named 'Kurosaki Clinic'.

After reaching the school grounds, she waved at her brother and walked in. She was supposed to be meeting a Miss Misato Ochi, who then would lead her to her classroom. She walked in to the principal's chamber and he greeted her nicely. Miss Ochi was a tall woman with brown hair and wore glasses, and she led Misaki to a classroom. "You stay here, and come in when I call for you, alright dear?" Misaki nodded. After a minute, the door opened and Misaki walked in.

Misaki didn't want to be made fun of. She didn't want people laughing at her, or calling her a freak of nature. She was an ordinary girl, with ordinary likes and dislikes. If she kept the fact that she could see spirits to herself, she was sure she'd make friends. As she entered the classroom, she heard a gush of whispers and gasps from the students. Misaki's chest was about to explode, and she looked down at her feet, her face a bright red. She gulped a large amount of saliva and shut her eyes tightly as the whispering continued. But one whisper caught her ears, and Misaki's heart leapt. "She's so pretty!" Misaki looked up to see her classmates' eyes on her. She then turned to see a boy with blue hair eyeing her suspiciously. Her gaze turned to a crimson haired girl who was drooling, and then she turned to see a boy, with orange hair. Misaki turned away immediately, and said, "M-My name is Misaki Otonashi, n-nice to meet you all." The orange haired boy's gaze was fixed on her, from the moment he heard her name. Misaki gulped and saw that the black haired girl was also a student in that very class.

'They're here…' Misaki thought to herself, as she looked down. "Okay class, I want you all to make Miss Otonashi as comfortable as possible. Misaki, you can sit behind Rukia Kuchiki, Rukia raise your hand so that she can identify you." Rukia did as she was told, but Misaki was confused at how the girl was looking at her. It was the same way that blue haired boy with glasses was eying her, and it sent chills down her spine. "Nice to meet you, Misaki, I'm Rukia. I sure hope we can be good friends!" Rukia giggled, and Misaki wondered why she was faking it. She turned to see the orange haired boy looking at her, and as soon as she saw him, he turned away.

Misaki made friends very quickly, as Orihime Inoue, a bubbly girl with burnt orange hair, bounced toward her during lunch and pulled her away, along with Tatsuki Arisawa, a dark haired girl, and Chizuru Honsho, the crimson haired girl that was drooling at Misaki earlier.

At lunch, both Rukia and Uryu approached Ichigo. "What's this about?" Ichigo asked, completely uninterested. He saw the new girl, and sighed. She shared such a similar name to his mother, and Ichigo was at first dumbfounded. She was a pretty girl, and he yawned. "It's about Misaki." Rukia said. "Yeah Ichigo, I can't believe you didn't notice. Then again, you're reiatsu identifying skills are weak as it is." Uryu said, and Ichigo perked up. "What did you say?" He yelled, grabbing the attention of the girl they were talking about. Rukia shushed them, and said, "Ichigo, she has a large amount of spiritual pressure." Ichigo's eyes widened. "How?" He asked.

"It actually doesn't belong to her, the spiritual pressure seems to be around her, but not from her. It's as if it's following her." Rukia said. Ichigo was confused. "Let me explain, as far as I've noticed, Misaki Otonashi has two spiritual pressures. One, is her own which isn't much. Only allows her to see ghosts, just like your sister Karin. But the second one, it's large, and it's around her body, like a shield." Ichigo understood, and "What do we do? Is she a threat?" Rukia shook her head. "What's confusing is, she has no idea about it. It's safe to say that she's harmless." Ichigo was infuriated. "Then why did you bother telling this to me at all?" Ichigo asked, completely annoyed. "Idiot! Don't you know hollows go after people with high spiritual pressure?" Ichigo's eyes widened. That was right, this would mean Misaki was in trouble.

"We have to find the source of the second spiritual pressure around her, and get rid of it." Rukia said. "You should let Uryu do it, after all he's the one skilled with the reiatsu searching." Ichigo grumbled and walked off. He took a look at Misaki and found that she was looking at him, she turned away immediately. She was indeed acting strange around him. Ichigo sighed and walked off.

A week passed, and Misaki was good friends with Orihime and Tatsuki and she was already invited to both their houses. After school, Misaki got a text from her brother saying he won't be able to pick her up. Misaki sighed, and began walking, to find Ichigo and Rukia not too far off. She figured they were dating, and kept her distance, not wanting to intervene between them. She then took a turn and walked off.

Ichigo and Rukia were aware that Misaki was behind them. But she didn't approach them, so they stayed put. Suddenly, Rukia's hollow pager beeped. "Ichigo! A hollow!" The boy pulled the plush bear from inside his bag, and took the pill from inside its mouth. "Where is it?" Ichigo asked, his eyes on Rukia. Rukia was quiet.

"It's near Misaki." Ichigo ran as fast as he could, hoping the girl was okay.

Misaki was humming a tune she heard recently. She loved her new school, and she was glad she made friends. A few boys flirted with her, but that was nothing compared to when Chizuru almost attacked her. Tatsuki always saved her from Chizuru and Misaki smiled. She told everything to Minato, and he laughed out loud at the mention of Chizuru's name. Misaki often looked at Ichigo, but she never spoke to him, but Rukia was a different case. She was kind, and Misaki liked her a lot. She was certain it was them she saw the other day, but Misaki let it slide. If she was meant to know what happened completely, then she would've known it by now. Right then, Misaki felt a familiar choking feeling. The air grew heavier, and Misaki dropped to her knees.

But then she heard something.

"Misaki!" It was Ichigo's voice. Misaki's vision was blurry, and she saw that there was a beast beside her. This was a different monster from before. It was large, and reptile like. It had a mask on its face, and a hole in its chest. It reached its hand out and held Misaki and she shrieked. It was crushing her, and Misaki felt something break. "You have quite the amount of spiritual pressure my dear, do let me eat you." The monster said, and Misaki struggled in its hold. Right then, she saw the golden sphere surround her, but it was partial.

Ichigo was shocked to see a sphere envelope around the girl, he shrugged that off and sliced the hollow. He caught the girl, before she hit the ground, and saw that the sphere completely envelope the both of them. He was holding her, so it covered him as well. "M-Misaki?" Ichigo said, shocked. Misaki felt the pain in her ribs slowly fade, and she looked up to see Ichigo, in black, holding her. She blushed at their closeness. The sphere disappeared, and Misaki was pulled up by the Soul Reaper.

"What was that?" They asked, simultaneously, for they both had seen something unusual. "I don't know." Misaki replied. "I- uh, I'll walk you." He offered and Misaki thanked him. He looked at the girl, from the corner of his eyes and saw that she was about to cry. "Misa-""I saw you before. With Rukia. You killed a beast that was following me when I first got here. Then this sphere covered me, and you couldn't see me. I spoke, you could hear, but you didn't see me. I don't know what it is, and why it protects me. But once I'm inside it, it heals me." Misaki said. Ichigo nodded, understanding that this girl honestly knew nothing. Then it hit him. Uryu mentioned that this girl had a second spiritual pressure, maybe which was what was protecting her? And maybe that was what was attracting the hollows to her. He decided to let Rukia and Uryu know, hoping they'd tell him more about what was going on with Misaki. Misaki knew that Ichigo wouldn't tell her anything, and she felt dull at the fact that even now, these strange occurrences were going to be a mystery to her. "The beasts, are called hollows." Misaki turned toward Ichigo. "I'm a Soul Reaper, and my job is to kill these hollows." Misaki listened on, about hollows and pluses. He told her about how he got his powers from Rukia, and that she had to stay here till her powers returned.

"Thank you." Misaki said, as she reached her house. "No problem, and uh…keep it a secret, okay?" Misaki nodded, and smiled at the boy. She walked back in, leaving Ichigo smiling back like a fool in front of her gate. 'That girl…what is she?' He thought to himself as he ran back home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the late update, its just that my exams are going on, and these are just one out of many more, and I find very little time to type. I hope you like this story so far, trust me it gets better! Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo told Rukia what he had seen earlier that day, with Misaki. At first Rukia didn't understand what he was saying, and as she listened to him more and more, she got a picture of what might be the reason for Misaki's spherical protection. She narrowed her eyes and began to sketch out what the sphere would have looked like, and when she showed Ichigo the drawings, he as usual, let out a look of disgust and called her art trash. Rukia kicked him on his head, and started to think. 'Could it be Kido?' She thought to herself. She then looked at Ichigo, who was squirming with pain, clutching his head as if it were about to fall off. 'No, it can't be Kido, if it was, such a high level Kido would've alerted the Soul Society by now. Or what if it has…?' Rukia was clearly confused.

She then knew whom to consult.

'Urahara.' She thought to herself, and nodded. He was the only man fit for this sort of complication. Misaki Otonashi was clearly not an ordinary human, and even if she was, something inhuman was protecting her or following her, and Rukia's duties as a soul reaper, and a curious person, deemed her fit to find out more. But even so, she wanted to get up close and personal with the girl first, to make sure it isn't just Kido. If it wasn't Kido, then Rukia would tell Urahara about this.

The next day in school was pretty normal. Ichigo was to never question or speak to Misaki, on Rukia's orders, and he shouldn't tell Uryu about what happened either. Rukia wanted it to be highly confidential, and that she would find out soon what was with Misaki that gave her the so called power. Rukia walked into the classroom and greeted Orihime, Tatsuki and Keigo and Mizuiro, and took her seat across Ichigo's. Misaki wasn't here yet. Rukia stayed up half the night formulating a plan. Although openly questioning her when they were alone was a reasonable idea, the plan that Rukia conjured was better.

She would go over to Misaki's place for a sleepover.

It would seem like Rukia was imposing on her, but she had no other choice than to go with it. Once she's in Misaki's room, she'll sense for anything unusual, and then report it to Urahara.

Misaki was tired. She had nightmares once again last night, and all that information about hollows, soul reapers and everything was driving her insane. Even with knowing all of that, she didn't know the reason behind the sudden healing sphere formation. She still had her doubts on where it came from, and why it came in the first place. And why only around her and no one else? She had no other choice than to let it slide for now, and she woke up. After realizing what time it was, she gasped and ran into the bathroom. She was going to be late today.

Misaki was in a hurry, and she dressed as fast as she could and skipped breakfast. She wore her uniform, and ran down the stairs yelling to her brother to drop her off. What she didn't realize was that she left her mother's necklace on her dresser, since she was in a hurry, she forgot about it.

She ran to class, and was thankful the teacher wasn't there yet. She let out a breath of relief, and went to take her seat. Just then-

"Misa! You're looking gorgeous today!" Keigo Asano. He was someone who Misaki found annoying. In a playful way, for she wasn't the type of person to dislike anyone. Keigo always told her she looked gorgeous or beautiful, and at first Misaki smiled at him, but now all she could do was sigh. "Shut up Mr. Asano, can't you see Misaki is obviously annoyed?" Mizuiro said. Misaki smiled slightly, and then her gaze shifted to Rukia who was staring intently at her. "Uh, hi Rukia." Misaki said finally. Rukia beamed, and Misaki could tell it was fake. "Misaki! Hey, I was wondering are you free tonight?" Before Misaki could reply, "Great! Then let's say we have a sleepover. Your place!" And when Misaki was about to say something, "I'll be there at 7!" Misaki smiled, and sighed internally. She liked Rukia, and she was confused as to why she wanted to have a sleepover with her. Not that she minded, she loved sleepovers, even though she's never had one.

After school, Misaki waved at Tatsuki and Orihime, and began to walk home. She saw Uryu, the boy with blue hair and glasses who glared at her on the first day she came, and Ichigo talking to each other. It didn't exactly look friendly, but with her experience of seeing them talk to each other, this was usual.

Uryu knew Misaki was a strange girl, but today was stranger still. He had deduced that the girl had in fact not one, but two different spiritual pressures, one her own and one surrounding her. But that day, the second pressure wasn't around.

He caught hold of Ichigo and told him what he thought. Ichigo, obviously was confused, so he told Rukia. "That's weird. I felt no immense pressure around her either. Anyways, I am going to further investigate. I'm going over to her house and I'll try and figure out what exactly is going on." Uryu nodded, and walked off, calling Ichigo a useless idiot.

Ichigo on the other hand, was worried about Misaki. He wondered if there were going to be any hollows following her around today. "Don't worry, I don't think any hollow is going to attack her today. Like Uryu said, there wasn't another pressure around her." Rukia's words made him feel a little better, but he still wondered about her. That globe, and about her unusual spiritual pressure. Why Misaki? What was going on? By the way Rukia and Uryu are taking this, it was as if she wasn't human, and Ichigo wouldn't accept it if she was deemed a threat. She looked too innocent. Too fragile to be a threat, and Ichigo knew looks could deceive, but Misaki didn't just _look_ innocent to him. She _felt_ innocent as well.

That evening, Rukia walked to Misaki's house and knocked on the door. A boy with a bored expression opened the door. "Rukia?" He questioned and she nodded. He let her in, and told her to go upstairs. Rukia figured that he was her brother, since they resembled each other greatly. Rukia went upstairs and knocked on the door, to find that it was unlocked. She walked inside, and "Misaki? I'm here!" And then she heard Misaki from inside the bathroom. "Oh Rukia? I'm taking a shower, I'll be out in a minute!" Rukia smiled at the girl's voice, and looked around. The room looked modest enough, and then she remembered the reason she was here.

Rukia closed her eyes, and concentrated for spiritual pressure. She felt traces of Misaki's pressure all around the room, and then suddenly she felt the massive pressure, coming from her dresser. Rukia's heart leapt, and she opened her eyes, and looked at the dresser. The spiritual pressure was large, and Rukia concentrated again. It was as if the spiritual pressure was mashed into the size of a small ball and it felt unnatural. It definitely didn't belong to a soul reaper, and Rukia concentrated more. As she moved closer, she held out her hand to feel it. She held the pressure in her hands, and Rukia opened her eyes, to find a green gemmed necklace. Rukia cocked an eyebrow, and tried to feel its reiatsu.

That necklace was the second spiritual pressure. Rukia gasped. How in the world could a necklace be so…powerful? Misaki wore this every day, so this now made sense. But what was this necklace in reality? And its foreign reiatsu scared Rukia, as it was something she never felt before.

She had to take this to Urahara.

"That belonged to my mother." Misaki's voice came from behind. Rukia gasped and almost dropped the necklet. Misaki giggled, and ushered Rukia to sit. "I know why you're here." Misaki said, making Rukia look confused. "I also know what you are. You're a Soul Reaper, right? Ichigo told me." Rukia sighed. "Misaki, I need this locket." Misaki frowned, and "Why?" Rukia explained.

"So this Urahara guy will know what's going on?" Misaki asked. "Hopefully." Rukia replied, and "Misaki, do not wear this locket, this is what attracts the hollows toward you. You can get hurt. I'll keep this with me, so tomorrow I can take it to Urahara once school is done." Misaki frowned. "On one condition Rukia." Rukia looked at her face.

"I'll come with you." Rukia nodded, and she understood why. Misaki did tell her that this belonged to her mother, so it meant that her mother always had it. Then again, there was a possibility that someone would've lent this necklet to her, but Rukia wasn't sure. "Where did you're mother find this?" Misaki thought for a second before answering. "She always had it. I can't remember a time when she wasn't wearing it." So her mother wore it all the time? "Were you attacked by a hollow in Osaka as well?" Rukia asked. "No. Actually, the first time I saw a hollow was here in Karakura, when I saw Ichigo fight it off, and you were there with him." Rukia was confused.

"You're mother…what happened?" Rukia asked, silencing the girl before her. Misaki gasped, and took a deep breath. "To be honest, I don't really know how it happened. But I do remember this. She fell extremely sick the night before she died." Rukia's eyes widened. "Only the night before?" Misaki nodded. The sleepover went quietly after that.

Rukia walked to Urahara's shop as fast as she could. Misaki was running behind her to keep up. As little as she was, Rukia was fast. Misaki grumbled and struggled to keep up. That day in school, something funny happened. Her face was still red due to what happened, and it was also why Ichigo wasn't with them at the moment.

Misaki ran to keep up with Rukia in the school corridors. As she ran through the halls, she didn't see Ichigo there, and Misaki squeaked, trying to come to a halt, but failed and fell on top of him. "Ow..." She said, and saw the position she was in. Her face was several inches away from Ichigo's and her chest was pressed to his, his right hand on her waist. And her hands, on his chest. Misaki yelped and quickly sat up, not noticing Keigo right behind her. He was holding a bottle of juice and it was going to fall on Misaki, because of her sudden jerk. She yelped once again, and she felt arms around her, and Ichigo pressed her close to him, and the juice fell on him, and not even one drop fell on the girl. "You okay?" Misaki blushed at their closeness and nodded. His breath was hot on her face, and Ichigo's shirt was wet. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo I-""It's okay. You should go with Rukia." He smiled, and released her. "I can't obviously come now, my shirt is ruined." Misaki looked downfallen. "Don't worry, it's not something Yuzu can't fix!" And Ichigo waved to her and walked away. Misaki still had a blush on her face, as she recalled the feeling when his breath touched her cheek.

What she didn't notice, was Ichigo's red face as well.

Rukia showed Urahara the necklace. Misaki was shocked to see Urahara, because he was nothing she thought he would look like. She thought he would be old, and looked like a sage or something. Urahara studied the necklace and his gaze turned to Misaki. He grinned and said, "This necklace was your mother's you say? Makes sense." Misaki was muddled.

Urahara chuckled. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, and you're Misaki Otonashi, and my dear, this little necklace is an amulet.

Rukia looked shocked. Misaki was still baffled. Kisuke sighed.

"An Amulet is an object which purports to contain certain magical properties which protects the owner from evil or harm, or provide good luck."

"How does Misaki have it?" Rukia asked. "You don't quite understand, Amulets always are owned by Magi. How it came to her possession, is quite unsolved." Kisuke said. "A Magi? You mean, a Magician or a wizard?" Kisuke's eyes twinkled with the mention of a wizard, and he nodded. "B-But how-?" "There's only one explanation to it. Your mother must have been a Magi."

* * *

**A/N: Well, exams are over. For now :( I've another round of exams from February 09 till the end of March. (Impossible? Not likely.) My updates will be slow, but they'll happen, so please bear with me. I'm sorry, my life hates me at the moment. Read and Review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo sighed. After he reached his house, he forgot how much of an irritating excuse of a father he had. No, that didn't mean he hated his father or anything, Isshin was just a different sort of father who loved to…test his son's skills as a man. He changed into casuals, and handed the stained short to Yuzu, who happily took it from him. His thoughts returned to Misaki, and how that stain came on to his shirt in the first place. His face heated up, as he recalled her hands on his chest, and how her eyes looked up at him. Those green orbs. He sat on his bed, and sighed. Whatever was going on, Ichigo didn't want Misaki to be involved. He wondered what Urahara would be telling them, and Rukia obviously, would return and tell him what the real deal with everything is.

Misaki wasn't convinced. She frowned and grunted loudly. "My mother was a Mage? That's ridiculous!" She didn't want to believe her mother was a supernatural being. This Urahara man was obviously playing with her. But Misaki's heart dropped as she looked at the man's gaze, so hard, and she knew right then that he was being serious. "So, Misaki's mother was a Mage, and she wore the amulet at all time's right?" Kisuke nodded. "That pretty much means it." He said, nodding. "But Misaki told me, that back in Osaka, hollows never attacked her or her mother. Right Misaki?" Rukia asked, and Misaki nodded. Kisuke stayed quiet, for he didn't know the answer to that. The reason why these hollows were attacking her, and the reason the amulet protected someone other than its owner, was shocking. Even if Misaki was the original owner's daughter, the amulet wouldn't naturally protect her. But this made no sense, and Kisuke knew there was something more to it.

But Misaki couldn't know more than she knew now. Ichigo made a big mistake by telling the girl about the Soul Society, and about hollows. Of course, she did have spiritual pressure, but it wasn't large, and this girl needn't be involved in anything. He had to investigate about this without her knowing, and for that he needed her out of the way. He knew just what to do. He turned to Tessai, and "Tessai, could you bring the girl's some tea?" He gave Tessai a cold look, and Tessai nodded curtly. Tessai scurried to the kitchen, and that left Kisuke, Rukia and Misaki alone in the Shoten.

Rukia understood that Kisuke was avoiding the questions that were being thrown at him, but she frowned as she realized why. Kisuke was always the sort of man who put gathering information in front of personal obligations. Misaki had every right to know what was going on, but Kisuke felt otherwise. Rukia never heard of Magi before. They seemed too unnatural to believe in, but then again, she was a Soul Reaper. Kisuke smiled at Misaki and said, "Misaki! Tell me about yourself! It'll help in gathering info." He said the last part in a much softer tone. Misaki was startled, and said, "I uh…what do you want to know Mr. Urahara?" "Please, call me Kisuke! I'm not much older than you, you can see that can't you?" Kisuke winked at the girl, and Rukia rolled her eyes. "Tell me, do you have siblings?" Misaki nodded. "One, elder brother, he's a university fresher. Minato." Misaki said, as she smiled at the sound of her brother's name. "Ah nice, and what are your hobbies?" Misaki didn't quite understand how this would help. "How is this going to help in gathering information Mr. - um…Kisuke?" "Nah, I'm asking this because I'm bored." Misaki sighed.

"Ow! Please J-Jinta, stop it! It hurts!" Came a girl's voice. Misaki perked up and looked at Kisuke who sighed. "Rukia, could you please go and control them for me?" Rukia sighed and got out of the room. A second later, Tessai entered, holding two tea cups in a tray. Misaki thanked him and took a sip. Kisuke and Tessai were both staring at her. "W-What's wrong?" Misaki asked, as she felt dizzy. Her vision blurred, and she dropped the tea glass, pouring tea in the ground, and she fell right on Kisuke, who held her protectively. "Boss, you think whether this girl might also be a Mage?" Kisuke looked at the unconscious girl in front of him, and "We can't say for sure now. But if we need to keep her out of trouble, she needs to stay away from the amulet. And now, thanks to you Tessai, she won't remember about it." Kisuke smiled and Tessai chuckled.

Rukia came back inside to find Misaki asleep on Kisuke. She panicked and yelled, "What the hell?" "Relax. Rukia, I want you to go get Ichigo. Go, now." Kisuke said, his voice stern. "Kisuke! You tell me what's going on first!" Rukia demanded. Kisuke sighed, "I'll explain everything once you get Ichigo here. Go, now and don't waste time." Rukia grunted and walked out.

Kisuke grabbed the amulet and observed it. A green jewel placed in the middle, held in place by what seemed like gold linings. The jewel emitted spiritual energy, and Kisuke could bet his life on the fact that a Mage possessed this. He gave the necklace to Tessai and waited for Ichigo to get here. He laid Misaki next to him on the ground carefully, and took a look at her. She didn't seem like a Mage, or she too would have had a massive spiritual pressure. Even if she was half a Mage, that wouldn't make it any different. He sighed, and wondered how long it had been since he ever saw another Mage.

Rukia ran to Ichigo's house and climbed into his window easily, and found that he was asleep. She jumped on him and covered his mouth. He released it after a while, and he was wide eyed. "Come to Urahara's shop. Now." Rukia said, and Ichigo looked confused. "But why? And where's Misaki?" That question came out of nowhere, and even Ichigo didn't know where it came from. He blushed slightly, and looked at Rukia as she grabbed the talking stuffed bear, Kone. She took out the pill from its mouth, ignoring its pleas not to do so. "Misaki is asleep on top of Urahara and he was flirting with her before drugging her tea." Ichigo suddenly felt furious, "HE WHAT?" The boy took the pill from Rukia's hand and swallowed it, and Kone was inside Ichigo's body. "Behave." Ichigo ordered him and left with Rukia.

"Why the hell is Kisuke-?" Ichigo was asking when Rukia interrupted. "Don't worry, I exaggerated. He drugged her tea, but she's fine." Ichigo sighed out of relief. "Rukia, what's going on?" Ichigo asked, and the girl shrugged. "Whatever it is, I have a feeling Kisuke knows more than he's letting on."

Ichigo sprinted into Urahara's store to find Kisuke stroking Misaki's hair. She was unconscious, and she was on the floor, with him sitting right next to her. "What the hell Urahara!" Ichigo yelled. The blonde man laughed and ushered him and Rukia to sit for a minute. "Listen carefully Ichigo, I want you two to take her home, and leave her on her bed. Unseen by anyone. Her family, the neighbors, anyone." "But why?" Rukia asked. "The boss has given Misaki a drug, which will make her forget anything and everything that happened when she possessed the amulet. The information Ichigo gave her on hollows and Soul Society will be erased as well. Even meeting the boss and me." Tessai said.

"Why shouldn't she know anything? She has the right!" Rukia said, Kisuke then gave her an odd look. "You'd rather she know everything and endanger her life which she can't even protect on her own? She's needed Ichigo to save her twice, if I might add." Kisuke said, his voice uncompromising.

Ichigo immediately agreed with Urahara. "But why did you have to drug her? I mean, Rukia could've given her one of her memory replacement thingy, right?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shook her head. "That only works on humans without spiritual pressure. Misaki's been in contact with this amulet for over a week. Her spiritual pressure must've increased at least a little bit." Ichigo sighs. "What is she?" he whispers, and Urahara snickers. "Seems to me you're a little _extra_ worried about Misa, why is that?" Ichigo's face turned beet red, and shook his head rapidly. "Let's go, Ichigo, carry her." Rukia said, as she stood up and exited the store. Ichigo picked a sleeping Misaki and stared at her face before Kisuke chuckled. "You owe me an explanation when I get back Urahara!" And Ichigo dashed off.

Minato was tired of waiting in front of the school gate. Misaki was nowhere to be seen, and she wasn't answering her phone calls. Minato grunted and drove home, and on his way he saw something. Even if it were for a second, he saw an orange haired boy, fully clad in a black clothing, carrying a girl, and another shorter black haired girl in the same uniform as his sister, running alongside him. He couldn't see the girl the orange haired boy was carrying and Minato thought to himself. 'That's strange, isn't that Rukia?' Minato shook his head, and drove off.

Rukia was at the lookout for anyone who was looking at them. If anyone saw them the way they are, they would see Rukia and Misaki floating in air, since Ichigo couldn't be seen by ordinary humans. So far, there weren't anyone who saw them, and the three neared Misaki's house. As soon as Rukia caught sight of the house, she stopped dead on her tracks. There was a car pulling over, and Rukia groaned. It was Misaki's elder brother, Minato. 'He mustn't see us!' Rukia thought as she sped toward the house. "Ichigo!" Rukia whispered, and said, "I'll distract her brother, you go up to her room." Ichigo nodded, and dashed away, while Rukia went up to Minato. "Hi!" Minato gave her a questioning look. "Where's Misaki?" He asked, and Rukia said, "Where were you Minato? She waited, and you um…weren't there, so she left! She must be home, asleep or something." Rukia said, smiling ear to ear. Minato didn't look convinced. "Alright, let's see." Minato said, and walked toward the door. Rukia prayed Ichigo finished his job. Right then, Rukia noticed something. Her eyes widened and she cussed internally for not noticing earlier. Minato had a fair amount of spiritual pressure. That meant that, he could see Ichigo in his soul form. 'Oh no, Ichigo!' She thought and raced toward Minato.

Ichigo lay the girl on her bed, and sighed. He crouched down next to her, and smiled. Even though Ichigo barely knew her, he wanted her safe. Ichigo blushed as he continued staring at her, and he muttered a 'be safe' to her, and got back up, only to realize Misaki's hand was clutching on his. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat, and he looked to see if she was awake, but thankfully, she wasn't. He sighed, and released her hand. He smiled once again, as he took in the feeling of her palm on his. Her hands were soft, like a baby's hand, and Ichigo leapt out of the window, and sped off to a corner.

Minato opened the door to find Misaki asleep. 'Hm, Rukia was right.' He thought and closed the door, and before doing so something caught his eye. He looked at his sleeping sister's neck and furrowed his eye brows a little. 'Where's mom's necklace?' He sighed and walked downstairs.

Ichigo and Rukia ran toward Urahara shop as fast as possible. Now that Misaki won't be able to remember anything, nothing could stop them from knowing what was what. Ichigo saw Jinta and Ururu fighting in front of the shop, again, and the two ignored their fights and walked inside.

"Ah, you're here faster than I expected." Urahara said, holding his hand fan to his face. "Explain." Rukia said. "Alright here goes. Misaki's mother was definitely a Mage." Ichigo looked confused. "Mage? You mean Wizard?" "Not exactly, but something close to those lines." Kisuke said. "That necklace, is her mother's amulet. It's like a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. It has to stay with the Mage, at all times, protecting them from harm. But this one, is with Misaki, meaning that it was assigned to protect her from something, if she came into contact with danger. Mages were believed to be extinct like the Quincys, and not much is known about them. In my lifetime, I've come across only one Mage, and I couldn't learn much.

"You see, a Mage is a practitioner of Magic. When a Mage, is fully prepared to learn more about his practical abilities, he can conjure an Amulet, which protects him from harm and also, acts as his line of offence. Just like a Soul Reaper acquiring his Zanpakuto. But the Amulets don't have names or any such recognition, but what they do possess is a part of the owner's soul. His spiritual pressure. Magic, is a vast science if you want to call it that, and there are several classes of Magi as well. And this might shock you, but Soul Reaper Kido, is also magic. A small derivative."

Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"Magi are often known for their barrier magic, and summoning magic. All kinds of spiritual attacks, are derivatives of old magic, and since the class of Magi is so ancient, not even Soul Reapers know much about it." Kisuke said. "But you know so much." Urahara laughed. "Oh trust me, this isn't even half of it." Ichigo's eyes grew wide.

"Why does this attract hollows?" Kisuke looked at the boy. "Simple. Hollows eat spiritual pressure, and this amulet had it. Apparently, the hollow was stupid to not differentiate the spiritual pressure from Misaki's. But the real mystery here is…why the amulet chose to protect her."

"It belonged to her mother so, it might've-""No, these objects don't work that way. Just because Rukia knows you well and it was her powers that gave rise to yours, doesn't mean she can use your Zanpakuto. It works like that." Ichigo nodded. "So wait, without the Amulet, Misaki is safe from hollows, yes. But what about what the necklace was trying to protect her from the beginning? That could attack her." Rukia said. "She'll be fine without this. Amulets do their duty to protect even if there isn't anything to protect the owner from." Rukia nodded. "It's safe to assume that Misaki is the current owner of this jewel, but there's one problem."

"The Amulet and the Mage share a bond like none other. If the owner doesn't remember about the Amulet, this little necklace here will try to find the owner. So, Misaki mustn't see this necklace or she'll remember everything." Kisuke said. "We could just give her the amulet and make sure no creature attacks her." Rukia said. "Rukia, there's no guarantee that you can keep an eye on the girl at all times. And not only that, she sticks around with you folks, she'll be rubbed off with your spiritual pressure, and the hollows that want to attack you, can attack her."

When Ichigo and Rukia were leaving, Kisuke pulled Rukia aside and said, "Don't you think it's time you got back? The Soul Society is getting…suspicious." Rukia cringed. "I'm leaving tomorrow, so don't worry." And she walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

Minato woke up and he didn't move a muscle. He just lay there, on his bed, and looked around. He sighed, as he realized it was actually time for him to wake up, and got out of bed. He walked to the mirror and noticed he was shirtless, but he didn't care. It wasn't as if he was living with a stranger woman. It was only Misaki, his younger idiot sister, and his father. He always called Misaki and idiot, even though he knew she was smarter than most people. It annoyed her, and being the normal big brother he was, he loved irking her, to his entertainment. Her anger was joy to him, and he knew that she wouldn't mean whatever insults she threw at him when she was mad. She loved him dearly, and he him.

And there was no need for them to prove it. It was an unspoken sibling rule. You fight all the time, but you love each other beyond levels imaginable. That was a true fact.

Minato walked downstairs and found that his sister was cooking breakfast. He cocked an eyebrow and sniffed the pan that had an egg in it. Minato 'bleh'ed and Misaki hit him playfully. The older boy chuckled, and ruffled her hair, and "No school?" Misaki shot him a glare and "Today's Sunday. Only you could ask someone whether they were going to school on a Sunday." Minato grimaced, "Alright, no need to get so worked up." He said, and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door and latched it, he frowned. His mother's necklace was gone.

Minato knew what that necklace was. In fact, he knew about Misaki being able to see spirits and all. It was because, he could too. Misaki told him she could see spirits when they were younger, and Minato listened to her. He just didn't tell her that he could see them too, as he didn't feel the need to. Those ghosts looked harmless, and Minato knew that for a fact. But ever since they came to Karakura town, the level of spiritual pressure in the area was quite enthralling. He saw bigger, ghoulish spirits, and Minato identified them as Hollows. Minato was three when his mother was telling him about these spirits and he still remembered.

He also knew one more thing.

Minato knew what Misaki's classmate Rukia and Ichigo were. He wasn't sure exactly, but he knew their jobs were to eliminate Hollows. What they were called, he didn't know. But he remembered the first day they got here, Misaki went to take a walk. And being the protective elder brother, he followed. That was when he saw everything. Misaki being attacked, and that sphere around her, but as soon as the sphere enveloped her, she vanished. He knew it was the necklace in action, and right when he blinked his eye, he saw the orange haired kid and Rukia. The boy was dressed in a black Japanese outfit and he sliced the Hollow.

Minato knew about Magi, and he knew his mother was one. He knew he was one, but he wasn't so sure about Misaki. Even when the barrier was around her, Minato believed it was his mother's amulet reacting to her little spiritual pressure. He knew amulets never saved people other than the owner, but he also knew that the amulet Misaki wore, was specifically designed to protect the family. It usually never emitted spiritual pressure, and it was doing so now, because Misaki's spiritual pressure resembled their mother's greatly.

Minato turned on the shower and stood there, his face facing the water pouring down on him. He looked down, and opened his eyes. He wondered why he was born a quiet kid, as he knew both his parents were loud, and Misaki fit in perfectly. But Minato was odd, from the start.

He was three years old, when he saw his mother perform magic for the first time. It was beginner magic, as she made a flower bud bloom in her hand. Ever since then, Minato learnt magic. His mother used to teach it to him, until she passed away. She didn't find the need to tell Misaki anything since little Misa wasn't a Mage. Minato was a quick learner, and even after his mother passed away, he learnt how to use magic. No one had to teach him, he experimented and learnt on his own. He wasn't perfect, but he wasn't that bad either. He learnt it only because life was boring when it was normal.

The other day, Minato knew Rukia spoke to him only to try and distract him from the orange haired boy who was carrying his sister upstairs. Minato saw how the two ran off after leaving Misaki in her room, and he knew the amulet was taken away by someone. Minato sighed, and wiped the towel on his face, and put a shirt on. He yawned and sat for breakfast, and he bit a piece of the bread and chewed. He swiped television channels randomly, and "Hey, where's dad?" "Shopping." Minato grimaced. That was one thing his dad was good at doing. Shopping for no reason.

The whole day was boring, and Minato observed his sister more and more. She was acting too normal, and Minato found that suspicious. "Where's mom's necklace?" He asked, staring at her face. "What necklace?" Minato looked away immediately, and sighed internally. "What necklace?" Misaki persisted and Minato poked her cheek and walked off.

The next day, Minato dropped Misaki to school, and saw the orange haired kid and Rukia beside him. Minato drove off, and ignored what he saw.

Ichigo saw that Misaki's brother was glaring at him from inside the car, and Ichigo was quite frankly creeped out. Rukia nudged him on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry, he looks at everyone that way. Can't believe Misaki's related to him." Ichigo shrugged, and saw Misaki a few feet in front on him. She mustn't remember anything, he recalled and waved at her.

Ichigo was flustered, as he noticed Rukia acting a little too strange that day. She was too quiet, and she was acting strange with Orihime and Misaki as well. Ichigo noticed Misaki staring at him, and when he turned to look she looked away. Ichigo shrugged and looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. That evening, he confronted Rukia asking what's wrong with her, but there wasn't a proper answer. So Ichigo had to wait for knowing what was wrong.

And that night he found out what was wrong.

That night, Ichigo took the leftovers from dinner to give to Rukia, but found that she was missing. Ichigo kept wondering if she was going to return that night, and 'Ah, it's nice to not have Soul Reaper duties tonight' he thought to himself. Suddenly, Ichigo heard something close to a muffled noise coming from the bathroom, and as he walked in, he found Kone gagged and tied to the back of the toilet bowl. "What the hell? Kone, why're you all tied up?" "Rukia! Ichigo, Rukia is in big trouble!" Kone replied, and points to a note on Ichigo's desk. The note read that Rukia had to leave and instead of looking for her, they should go into hiding. Ichigo was confused. And for obvious reasons, Ichigo won't follow her orders, so Ichigo decided to change into Soul Reaper form and go find her. But then he realized something vital. Ichigo cannot change form without Rukia.

But the problem was solved as Kisuke Urahara appeared out of nowhere.

The events after that night were life changing for Ichigo. After Byakuya and Rukia left him there, Yoruichi and Kisuke took him to Urahara's shop and healed him. Kisuke gives him pills to be taken every hour, and told him he'll be healed by dinner and that he could attend the last day of the term. Ichigo mentally decided to take up Kisuke's offer in having him train him, and Ichigo would go to the Soul Society to save Rukia. It would take a week to open the gate and ten days to train, giving him thirteen days in the Soul Society. Ichigo wouldn't blow this one up.

The next day in school, Ichigo looked for Uryu, and noticed that he was missing. Ichigo understood that nobody would remember Rukia, but also knew that Uryu would. During lunch, a confused looking Misaki approached him.

That day in school, Misaki couldn't find Rukia anywhere. And when she asked about her to Tatsuki, "Who's Rukia?" Misaki was shocked and went around asking the others. Misaki then started to get scared and wondered what was going on. She saw Ichigo, who looked depressed and made it a point to ask him in lunch break. At lunch she walked up to him and "Ichigo, where's Rukia? And why are everyone telling me they can't remember who she is?" Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he gripped Misaki's shoulders making her yelp due to the sudden movement. He pulled her aside, to a corner and "You remember her?" Misaki looked confused. "Of course I remember her, Ichigo, I don't have dementia. What's going on?" When Ichigo was about to tell her, he held himself back. His hands didn't leave her shoulders and Ichigo sighed. "I-I can't…its nothing to worry about…I promise you, I'll bring her back." Misaki wondered even more about what was going on, but seeing Ichigo like that made her stop her questioning.

"Whatever it is, Ichigo, be safe." Ichigo smiled slightly at her and her at him. "You can let go of me now, Ichigo." Misaki said softly, her face red. Ichigo suddenly released her, and his face immediately turned red. He smiled at her again, and walked back into class.

Ichigo got to know that Orihime too remembered Rukia. And as he walked to the Urahara shop, he remembered Misaki's words to him and smiled. He was sure to come back.

After training Ichigo and sending him to the Soul Society with Yoruichi, Kisuke got back to what he was previously set out on doing. Spying on Misaki's little family. Her father seemed normal, but her brother almost caught them spying more than once. And Kisuke noted that Minato Otonashi had a fair amount of spiritual pressure. One evening, as Kisuke tried to look at Minato, he couldn't find the boy inside his house. "Looking for me?" Came a voice behind Kisuke. Kisuke grinned and nodded. "You are good, for a human." Kisuke remarked and Minato cocked an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know you're a Mage, kid." Urahara said, walking in the direction of his shop, expecting Minato to follow him. But he didn't.

"So?" Came his reply, shocking the Soul Reaper. He turned to Minato and, "I'm guessing you don't want to talk to me about yourself." Minato shook his head. "Not in the very least." And walked off. "Just so you know, people like Ichigo are called Soul Reapers!" Kisuke said, and Minato walked off much faster.

Inside his house, during dinner, Minato observed Misaki. She looked depressed and her spiritual pressure was effected. Ever since she came to Karakura, her spiritual pressure was changing drastically, and Minato frowned at the thought. There was a possibility that she was a Mage, and there was only one way to find out for sure. Minato grumbled to himself as he realized he needed the blonde Soul Reaper's help. Minato knew he was the same type as Ichigo, and he frowned yet again.

The next morning, Minato walked to Urahara shop and confronted the man, who didn't look too shocked to see him. "Listen, I'll tell you anything you need to know, if you do me a favor." The blonde man tilts his eyebrow in astonishment. "Oh?" "Don't play dumb, I know you have an Amulet with you. I want you to destroy it." Kisuke smirked and, "Consider it done." And he yelled to Tessai to carry out the request.


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't move. His body was tattered and his bones broken, and he was almost certain that he had lost this battle. Byakuya was strong, and Ichigo cussed. He was on his knees, trying desperately to move. He wanted to win. He needed to move.

'Move!' he told himself internally, trying to gather the strength to stand. 'Move! Move! Move!' He repeated again and again, and he finally found the reason he came. 'I came here to win!' He shifted from the ground, slowly getting himself back on his feet. 'It's meaningless to just survive and meaningless to just fight!' He grabbed the hilt of his sword tighter, and got back up. 'If I don't win, then nothing will change!' He stood, and balanced his stance, 'I have to win! I want to win!' He told himself, and grabbed Byakuya's sword with his bare hands. Byakuya's eyes widened and he was shocked at the boy's persistence. 'How did he-?'

"Idiot, I told you, if you die then I'll suffer too!" Byakuya was confused. Who was he talking to? And what was with the sudden change in voice? "How is this possible?" Byakuya asked, and glared at the boy in front of him. "Who are you?" He asked. "Who am I?" Ichigo chuckled darkly. "I'm nobody!" He said, a he looked at Byakuya in the eye. He had a mask like appendage on the left side of his face, and his left eye color had changed into gold and black. This was certainly not the Ichigo Kurosaki that Byakuya was fighting earlier, this he was sure. "You ask me who I am, but I don't have a name!" The darker Ichigo said. And in an instant, Byakuya felt a sharp sting on his chest. Ichigo had sliced him across his chest, and Byakuya felt immense pain. This boy, was not ordinary. "Ha! Ha ha!" The boy laughed hysterically, and attacked again and again, with blind power.

"You're really worthless after all Ichigo!" The boy said, and sliced again. "Just being in his Bankai's spiritual pressure, made you're bones shake like crazy!" He yelled at nobody, and dashed forward, fully intending to attack Byakuya. "Watch carefully, I'll show you how to use Bankai correctly!" Ichigo dashed forward, but Byakuya frowned. This was getting too far, and he had to stop this. But right then, Ichigo fired something darker, and more intense from his sword. 'A black…getsuga?' Byakuya thought to himself, as his eyes widened.

"Ichigo, you're such a disgrace! You can't even use Bankai properly! Ha! And you know what-"Ichigo dashed forward, and struck Byakuya with another black getsuga. "-Misaki's mine!" Byakuya's eyes widened and he wondered what was going on, when it finally hit him. "This spiritual pressure…and that mask…are you a hollow?" Ichigo laughed maniacally, and "That you don't need to know! Because you'll soon-"Suddenly, Ichigo's hand grabbed the mask on his face, and his eyes widened. Byakuya was dumbstruck and was completely baffled with what was going on. "Gah! D-Damn it! Let go!" Ichigo yelled, and fidgeted around. "You're the one getting in the way! Let me keep fighting and we'll win! Don't you see? And about M-Misaki, we'll- Damn it! She's mine! Damn it! You idiot!" Ichigo yelled, and within an instant, the mask came off and the boy started to pant heavily. His head jerked upwards and Byakuya looked at him, wide eyed. "Phew." Ichigo said.

Ichigo smirked at his opponent and said, "Sorry about that, my inner demon got in the way." But he frowned internally. 'Why was he bringing up Misaki into this? What the hell did he mean she was his?' He thought to himself, and "Come on, let's start from the beginning." He said, hoping to find out the answer later.

Kisuke chuckled darkly, and Minato sighed. "Tessai, did it go well?" Tessai looked tired, as he shook his head. "That amulet is tough, what is it made of?" Kisuke teased and Minato glared at him. "Soul Reaper, you've to use Kido to destroy it." Minato said, and looked at the amulet. "Kido?" Tessai asked. "I know well about Kido, it's a basic derivative of Magic. Use an offense spell that ought to work." Tessai smirked as he knew just which technique to use. He concentrated his spiritual pressure and said, "Hado: 63 Raikoho!" The amulet disintegrated.

Misaki gasped. She felt as if it were some sort of adrenaline rush, and sat down immediately. Her head felt dizzy, and her vision blurred a little. After a minute or so, the feeling wore off and she got back up to her feet and said, "I'm not eating well. This is what happens." She sighed and went to the kitchen.

"How do you know about Kido?" Kisuke asked. Minato frowned, and "Are you an idiot? I told you I'm a Mage, and Kido is a derivative of Magic!" Kisuke put his hands in front of him, admitting defeat. "But are you not self-trained?" Tessai questioned and Minato nodded. "Then how do you-?" "My mother has a book of incantations. Or she…had a book of incantations. I destroyed it once I learnt everything off it. I didn't want Misaki to find it." Minato said. "What was that amulet Minato? And why did it protect Misaki? Mages each have their own amulet like a Soul Reapers Zanpakuto. Then how-?" "Zanpakuto?" Minato questioned. "It's the sword, kid." Kisuke said. Minato nodded, and "That wasn't exactly an amulet that you destroyed. It was a charm, my mother put up to protect the family. It behaved weird around Misaki because of her spiritual pressure. It resembles our mother's greatly. And don't even ask me why I couldn't destroy it, that charm was my mother's. Like a part of my mother's soul. I can't destroy it. Not only because she was my mother, because…she probably knew I was going to try and destroy it anyway." Minato said. "Then if she knew that, why did she put a charm in the first place?" Minato's stare was cold. "She was dying. A human virus, and there was no escape out of it. Magi, are highly sensitive to human viruses and…emotions. She thought it would be best to store a part of her soul inside that necklace. But seeing what effect it had on my sister, I decided to destroy it. I couldn't, because the damn necklace identified my spiritual pressure. So I came here."

Kisuke finally understood. "So, the necklace created the sphere around Misaki when the hollow attacked because of Misaki's spiritual pressure?" Tessai asked. Minato shook his head. "Wrong, all my life I believed Misaki was normal. She isn't, apparently. The necklace just enhanced her spiritual pressure, did nothing about the sphere. That sphere, was what Misaki conjured up." "So, your sister is a Mage?" Minato nodded. Kisuke clapped his hands together, and bellowed, "How exciting! A family of Magi!" Minato looked away from him. "I need to get going." He said, and tried to walk away before he was blocked by a barrier. "What the hell Urahara?" "I need to see Misaki's magic." Minato grabbed the man's collar and said, "Leave her out of this. I know what you did to that orange haired kid, his spiritual pressure was darker. I don't want my sister involved in anything, and I certainly don't want you telling her about spirits, Soul Reapers or even about the Soul Society for that matter." Minato warned, and Kisuke chuckled. "Then you show me."

Misaki wrote the note and pasted in on the fridge. 'I hope dad reads this, or even Minato. I already told them yesterday that I was going to Tsuzune's house. Oh well.' She thought to herself and walked outside, and locked the door. Tsuzune Akiyama, was a fellow classmate of Misaki's and she'd asked her to come over for lunch. Misaki was reluctant at first, but Tsuzune was persistent, so Misaki said yes. Her house wasn't that far, and Misaki decided she's walk there. But then she felt as if she were forgetting something. Her hand involuntarily went to her neck, and she felt the area around it. 'That's strange…' She thought to herself and continued walking.

Tsuzune yelped when she saw her friend enter her house. She ran over to Misaki and hugged her and pulled her into her room. "We are going to gossip like no tomorrow!" Tsuzune said, and Misaki smiled at her friend's excitement. Then Tsuzune's mother yelled that lunch was ready and Misaki giggled at her friend's facial expression. After lunch, the two girls went up to Tsuzune's room and she lay on her bed, Misaki sitting at its edge. Tsuzune pulled Misaki toward her and asked, "So, who's it?" Misaki was confused. "What do you mean?" Tsuzune pouted and pulled her friend's shoulder. "You're crush!" Misaki blushed immediately and shook her head. "I don't have a-""Don't gimme that crap! There's gotta be someone!" Tsuzune persisted and Misaki sighed.

"Is it Kurosaki?" Misaki's eyes grew wide and she stared at her friend's remark. "Where in the world did you get that idea?" She asked, and Tsuzune laughed. "The other day, he was all over you! He was holding your shoulders and you weren't stopping him either, and you were smiling and it was all-gah! It's definitely Kurosaki!" Tsuzune declared and Misaki's heart leapt. "N-No, it's not what you think, Ichigo is j-just a friend." Misaki said, her face reddening. "Right, right, he's just a friend, come on Misa! I've seen the way you look at him, and oh god, you should see the way he looks at you!" Misaki gulped and "W-What?" "He obviously likes you, I can't believe you didn't notice." Tsuzune said. "But he has Rukia." Tsuzune howled. "So, the girl actually likes him!" Misaki blushed and looked down before hearing something which made her smile. "Don't worry, Rukia and Ichigo are just friends."

"You want to spar with me?" Minato asked. Kisuke nodded. Minato sighed. "Don't you think you're store is going to-"Tessai opened the underground door and revealed the passage. Minato's eyes widened. "Who in the hell are you Urahara?" "We'll talk when we spar, come on." Minato smirked and followed the blonde. As the two of them stood, Kisuke unsheathed his blade. "Soul Reapers, as you know are the spiritual guardians who the guard the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. Namely, they are "balancers"." Kisuke said, and dashed toward Minato, but he couldn't land a blow on the boy. If he looked carefully, there was an invisible wall between them. "Oh, a barrier spell?" The wall disappeared and it formed a gas like substance and attached itself to the boy's right hand. "This-"Minato shows Kisuke his right hand. "-Is Manus Contego. The Shielded hand. The barrier was Victus Contego. The Immortal Shield."

The boy pushed forward and Kisuke dodged, and Minato hit the ground, shattering the earth below. Kisuke was wide eyed and he smirked. Tessai was in awe. Kisuke sped forward and tried to hit him again, while the boy smirked wider. From his hand, the energy like substance changed shape. It became needle like and dashed toward Kisuke. "That is Acus Morti. Needles of death." Minato said. Kisuke used Benihime and dodged the needles, but he was scratched by one. "You should stop, that needle is poisonous." Minato said, and Kisuke stood there, his eyes wide. Minato walked up to the man, and muttered, "Tergiversatio vitus." A blue blob of energy enveloped Kisuke's injury and in a matter of seconds, it disappeared. "What-?" "This is a beginner Mage healing spell." Minato turned around, "That's all I can show you without exhausting myself, so, good bye Urahara." And he walked away.

That night Misaki walked home, to find that Minato wasn't at home. She grumbled and she felt dizzy once again. But this time, she felt as if someone were watching her. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anyone. She shrugged and sat on the couch.

The next day, Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were back to school, and Misaki couldn't wait to greet them. She walked up to class, and suddenly, she felt as if someone were choking her slightly, and she knew this feeling was familiar. Ichigo looked at her face, which was turning white, and "Misaki?" The girl fell to the floor and Ichigo caught her, "Misaki!" Orihime looked at Ichigo and sprinkled some water on her face. "Are you okay?" Orihime asked her, and Misaki nodded but immediately blushed to realize her face was in contact with Ichigo's chest. He let go of her, and blushed.

That evening, the two went to Urahara and told him about the incident. "Her spiritual pressure must have been overwhelmed by your developed pressure. That's all, nothing to worry." A voice said behind them. The two turned to look at Minato standing there. "Minato?" Ichigo asked, surprised. "Relax." He said, and explained to the boy what he knew. After everyone left, Minato glared at Ichigo and he glared back. Kisuke chuckled and pulled Ichigo aside and asked, "Do you love Misaki?" Ichigo's face turned a dark vermillion and put his hands in front of him declining the remark. "N-No!" He yelled. "That's weird. Every time her name came up, your eyes twinkled, or was it just my imagination?" Kisuke winked and left the teenager on his own. Ichigo muttered, "Damn." And walked out, with a red face, thinking of a certain red haired Mage girl.


	7. Chapter 7

_She could feel it chasing her, she could feel its wrath around her. Its claws about to get a hold of her body which seemed miniature in front of its very large size. She ran as fast as she could, but the monster was faster. It roared and she screamed. She took a quick turn, and her eyes widened as she realized it was a dead end. She shrunk down, and fell on her knees as she knew that this was the end to her life. But something enveloped her, caged her within it, protecting her from the harm which was yet to befall her. And right when he turned away, she caught sight of a boy, her age, with orange hair, wearing a black outfit, and he seemed to be carrying a large sword. He dashed toward the creature and sliced it in half, making it disappear for good. Along with him were a small girl, and the two turned to look at her, eyes fixed on her own. The sphere vanished, and the boy smiled at her. Her eyes widened as she identified him to be-_

"Ichigo!" Misaki yelled, and collapsed face down on the floor next to her bed. She sat back up, and rubbed her head and wondered why Ichigo was in her dream. This wasn't the first time, and she recalled all the bizarre dreams she's had of him lately. And in every one of those dreams, he was wearing black, and there was that same monster like creature. "Hollow." Misaki suddenly said, absentmindedly, as if someone just reminded her. These dreams, were so real, as if it really happened. Like memories she once had forgotten. Misaki shrugged it off, and went to the bathroom.

Minato sighed as he realized he had to go shopping that day. Misaki had to stay home, as she had homework to do, and his father was at work. Minato groaned when Misaki stuck her tongue out at him, and he took the list from her and walked out. If there was one thing he disliked, it was doing house hold chores, then again, which boy liked it? Minato walked into the store and immediately felt a familiar spiritual pressure. It was his sister's classmate, Orihime Inoue, and she also noticed his presence. She eyed him carefully, and he ignored her being there as if she were a pest. Minato quickly grabbed whatever items he needed and rushed out, hoping that the girl didn't come up to him and ask silly questions, which Minato thought she would.

Orihime wanted to talk to Minato regarding Misaki, for obvious reasons. Back in Urahara's store, when Minato was explaining about Magi and magic, she didn't quite understand well because she never knew Misaki was a Mage, or since Minato only explained to Ichigo who already had an idea of what was going on, Orihime felt left out. She forgot about shopping for that minute and ran after Minato hoping he'd answer her questions.

Minato groaned when he heard her call him, 'Misaki's brother1'. Of course he was Misaki's brother, and yes, she didn't know his name. But that didn't mean the guy wasn't irritated. Minato wasn't necessarily rude, but he hated answering questions. To anyone for that matter. And Orihime wasn't an exception. "Misaki's brother-""Its Minato girl, what do you want?" Minato snapped. Orihime panted and looked up at his impassive face, and silently wondered how Misaki was related to this boy. "I need to ask you few questions." Orihime said sweetly. Minato groaned, and "Save it. Go bother Urahara." He said, and walked off.

Orihime didn't give up. "What is Misaki? What are _you_?" She persisted, and Minato cussed. Minato kept walking ahead. "Please, Misaki's my friend, and you're her brother. You shouldn't ignore me like this, I mean well! I need to know because I care about Misa-""And you think I don't?" Minato growled at Orihime, and his gaze ice cold. Orihime felt goose bumps on her skin, and she gulped. "The reason I ain't answering you're stinking questions is because I care about her, got it girl?" Minato said. "But-""Don't bother Orihime, he won't talk." Came another voice. Minato closed his eyes, trying to contain his temper. Orihime turned to see Ichigo by her side. "Ichigo?" "Go to Mr. Hats and clogs, he surely will answer. This guy-"Ichigo pointed to Minato, "-is just plain rude. Don't think you can get anything out of him." Ichigo glared at Minato, and Minato looked at his face, emotionlessly. "Buzz off, Kurosaki." He said, and walked away.

"But Ichigo-"Orihime looked at his facial expression. "I understand him Orihime. Because if I were him, I would've done the same thing. But less rudely of course." Ichigo said, and turned toward the girl. "Go to Urahara, he'll tell you what you need to know." Ichigo said, and before leaving, "Or just forget about it. Everything's normal now, and we don't need to worry anymore." Ichigo looked down at his feet, 'Unless something comes after Misaki and I won't ever forgive myself if I can't protect her.' He thought to himself and walked away.

Misaki was angry at her brother. In fact, she was so angry she could yell. He forgot to buy the most important item needed in the house, and he walked in like a boss. Misaki grumbled and decided she would go on her own after homework. 'How could he forget that?' Misaki blushed as she realized what that item was. 'It's a female item, and there's no way I'm getting it.' Minato replied casually, and Misaki sighed. After finishing her homework, Misaki put on a trench coat and walked out. She hummed in the streets and kept walking as she noticed the provision store not too far ahead. She smiled and suddenly, she felt a strange feeling envelop around her. It was slightly choking, the sort she felt in her dreams. The feeling was very familiar, and Misaki stood there in the empty street, and turned around to see a huge creature, not too far away from her. Misaki's legs trembled, and she was thankful the beast didn't see her. She slowly started walking away, but right then, the monster saw her. "There you are princess!" Misaki yelped and ran as fast as she could, away from the beast, as fast as her legs could take her.

Something heavy pushed her against a tree, and Misaki was slowly losing consciousness. She shrieked as much as she could, but darkness enveloped her, and she could see another figure near the beast. All she could identify was his yellow hair.

Minato ran after his sister, as he noticed her spiritual pressure fluctuate. 'Damn it! I shouldn't have sent her out when her pressure was developing!' He thought to himself and he saw the Hollow, but before he could use a spell, he saw a blonde boy kill it with ease. Misaki was on the ground, and the boy went up to her and picked her up bridal style. Minato walked up to him and said, "Soul Reaper, that's my sister." The blonde looked at Minato carefully and handed him the girl. "She's got the strangest spiritual pressure I've felt around here. You too, so tell me, what are you?" He asked. "I'm under no obligations to answer that." Minato snapped, and the blonde sighed. "I saved your sister's life. And FYI, I'm not a Soul Reaper." Minato was shocked. "What are you then?" The blonde shook his head and grinned. "Info for info, my friend." Minato sighed and walked away. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Name's Shinji Hirako. I'm a Vizard." He said, and Minato stopped dead on his tracks. "Vizard?" Shinji nodded. "Ask Kisuke Urahara for more information. But right now, that's all I can tell you." Shinji said. "I'm a Mage." Minato said, and Shinji nodded in approval. "You've heard of us?" Minato asked, clearly surprised. "Yeah, don't be surprised, I know a lot more than I let out on." Shinji said, and walked away. "Wait." Minato said, and Shinji stopped walking. "Hm?" "Let's go to Urahara's now. I'll drop my sister at home. I need to know what in the world a Vizard is, and I need to know what other spiritual beings exist around here in this godforsaken town." Minato said, and Shinji nodded. "Fine by me!" He said, and followed Minato. At home, when his father asked who Shinji was, Minato replied, "He's Shinji." Shinji himself was irritated by the way Minato spoke sometimes. After dropping her off, the two walked to Urahara's shop and Kisuke bellowed, "You two are friends already?" Minato growled. "Idiot." He murmured and entered.

"So, what the hell's a Vizard?" Minato asked. "Vizards are group of Soul Reapers that have acquired Hollow powers." Kisuke said, and "So you were a Soul Reaper." Shinji nodded, "Captain level actually." Kisuke remarked. "So, what's the deal with you?" Shinji asked. "I'm a Mage. You told me you knew what they are." Shinji nodded and said, "I know what they are, but you're not a complete Mage, are ya?" Minato shook his head. "Only my mother was a Mage, my father's ordinary." "Makes you a half Mage." Minato nodded. "What other spiritual beings are there in this town that I should worry about anyway?" Minato asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Well, for now, only us." Shinji stated with a smirk. "So, your sister, does she have Mage abilities as well?" Minato nodded. "I thought up until we arrived in this town that she was ordinary, but she's a Mage. Only a slow bloomer, is all." Minato said. Kisuke sighed. "Her spiritual pressure increases every day." Minato nodded. "Also, it's a different sort. You conceal your pressure, but she can't because she doesn't know how to. So, she's a primary target to Hollows." Shinji commented. Minato got up on his feet, and "I need to get going." And walked away.

The next day, when Misaki walked to school, she thought of the dream she had yet again. Ichigo and Rukia in it, and Misaki didn't understand what it meant. And the creature from last night, she was so confused she didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep brushing things off, she had to get the answers eventually, but she was helpless. When she reached class, Keigo came up to hug her and Misaki was pulled aside by-"Ichigo?" He looked tired and he pushed Keigo aside. "T-Thank you." Misaki said, and Ichigo smiled. He releases her hand, and sits in his bench, Misaki sits in hers, a blush on her cheeks. She notices Tsuzune smirk at her, and Misaki turned away quickly. Miss Ochi announced that there was a new student in class, and when Misaki took a glance at him, a rush of nostalgia filled her mind. 'He looks…so familiar.' She thought to herself, as she noticed his blonde hair.

"Hei as in Henheisoku. Ko as in Onameimoko. Shin as in Shinseikohai. Ko as in Komashimentaiko." The boy said. Misaki was confused at first then realized, his name was spelt backwards. "Shinji Hirako! Nice to meet you all." He bowed. Ichigo was least interested in this weirdo, and he noticed Misaki looking at him with keen interest. 'She never looked at me that way.' Ichigo frowned. "How does it look? When it comes to writing backwards, I think I'm pretty good!" Hirako told the class. Misaki then noticed Ichigo looking at her, and he looked away immediately, his face red. The chair in between the two moved, and she saw Shinji. He was turning toward Ichigo, and said, "I'll be sitting next to you from now on! Let's be great friends Ichigo!" Shinji told him, and Ichigo was startled. Then all of a sudden, something in Ichigo's belt started vibrating. He got up and ran out stating he needed to use the bathroom. 'Again?' Misaki thought to herself.

Shinji then turned toward her, and smirked. "My my, aren't you gorgeous." He commented and Misaki blushed. He took her hand in his and kissed it, "Shinji Hirako, my fair lady." "Misaki. Misaki Otonashi." She replied, her face a little pink at his behavior.

Ichigo hated his Soul Reaper badge, and as he set out to find the hollow, he felt another spiritual pressure, more threatening than the hollow's. As he turned around, he was attacked by-

"You're Shinji!" And he had a Zanpakuto with him. What in the world was he? "Who the hell are you?" Ichigo yelled, and Shinji placed a finger on his lips and said, "Hush. Don't make a ruckus here, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo was shocked, and he was speechless. "With a spiritual pressure like that, you shouldn't lose your composure. Or you'll be found out too easily." Ichigo was confused. "Found out? By whom?" Ichigo asked. "You're asking me by whom? Idiot." Shinji replied, his facial expression changing slightly.

Ichigo despised the events that occurred next. That Shinji was a Vizard, and he too was one. No, he was a Soul Reaper, right? But something inside him agreed with Shinji. Shinji could help him control the Hollow inside him. But even so, Ichigo wasn't a Vizard, he was a Soul Reaper. He didn't like Shinji one bit.

The next day, when Ichigo entered the classroom, he saw something which made him want to kill. His blood boiled and he nearly went mad. Shinji Hirako was holding Misaki by her waist, his face not too far away from hers. "Hello there, beautiful." Shinji said, and Ichigo pulled him off of her immediately and pushed him outside the classroom and held his collar. "Apologize to her you idiot!" Ichigo demanded, and Shinji smirked. "Is she your girlfriend, Ichigo?" Ichigo blushed and stayed quiet. 'I want her to be.' He thought to himself, and Shinji spoke, "She isn't, and she didn't look like she minded, so what's your problem?" Ichigo was about to beat him when, "Ichigo stop!" Misaki yelled. "It's okay. Forget about it, Ichigo." She said, and held on to Ichigo's arm. His face flushed and he walked back inside. Misaki stared at Shinji's face and said, "You look familiar." Shinji smirked. "Yeah, I know." He said, and walked back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo was completely depressed the past few days. He couldn't get the thought of the hollow within him, and how it threatened to take over his body. If it did, then Ichigo knew what terrible things could occur to his family. His friends. 'Misaki's mine!' And what terrible things could happen to Misaki. Ichigo walked home quietly, and he desperately needed to control the demon within him, before something terrible happens. He considered taking Shinji's advice, but what good would it do? How can Ichigo trust him? Shinji's mask looked a lot like Ichigo's and that spiritual pressure…it was as dark as his as well. Ichigo grunted and opened the door to his house only to be beaten by his father. But Ichigo was too tired, dull and pissed off to even reply back. So he fell backwards and his back hit the wall.

"Wow, how did that happen?" His father was obviously shocked, and Karin and Yuzu looked with astonishment. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" Yuzu yelled and ran toward him. "What's wrong Ichigo? You look rather depressed." Isshin asked his son. "Oh, I know! It must be because you did poorly in the semester exams, right?" Isshin chuckled, "Don't worry Ichigo. Isshin 'the man' Kurosaki isn't someone who would get all upset about some stupid grades from school! Who cares about grades! Grades are stupid!" Yuzu sighed, and "Is that something a parent should say, dad?" She asked. "When you're in high school, you've to be energetic, and do things that are difficult to speak of! Like falling in love!" This perked up Ichigo's ears. 'Falling in love eh?' Ichigo frowned hard. 'Misaki…'

Ichigo got back up on his feet, and walked to his room ignoring his family's worried comments about him. He entered the room, and sat on the bed, ignoring Kone. 'Falling in love…yeah right…with all that's happening, I can't…even if I am in love with her she's got that…Shinji…' Ichigo thought to himself, as he recalled Shinji holding Misaki's waist the other day. Ichigo frowned, and then suddenly decided to calm down, so that the hollow inside wouldn't react to his anger. Suddenly, after Karin entered the room accusing Ichigo to be a Soul Reaper, Ichigo felt the strongest spiritual pressure he's felt in a long time. So strong, it made his knees vibrate. Karin felt it too, and she almost couldn't continue standing. Ichigo immediately knew it wasn't natural, and something strong was out there, and that this spiritual pressure belonged to that being. As soon as Ichigo was about to jump out of the window, Karin grabbed his shirt. "Where are you going, Ichigo?" She asked, her face worried. Ichigo looked at her face, and said, "Sorry." And jumped out in his spirit form.

Orihime and Chad too felt the spiritual pressure. It was too vast to be normal, and they were sure it belonged to a hollow. Or a Menos. Or even something stronger. The two of them ran toward its direction, to find several people collapsed on the ground, and Orihime's eyes widened as she recognized-"Tatsuki!" And there was a large man in front of her. He had tan skin, and a powerful build and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He had long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he was bald. He also had orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. Orihime found him scary at the first glance. With him was another man, who was smaller and he had fairly short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descended from the lower part of his eyes. The two ran in front of Tatsuki and Chad activated his demon hand, and blocked his kick which was aimed at Tatsuki. "Huh? Who the hell are you?" The man asked the two. But they stood their ground, even if his spiritual pressure was intimidating.

"Orihime, do as we planned. Take Tatsuki and run." Chad told her. Orihime gulped and said, "Okay, but please be careful Chad." She said. "Ulquiorra! Is he-?" The man yelled, and the smaller man behind him interrupted him. "Yammy…if you had invested some time to train your observational and reasoning skills, it would be obvious to you that-"His gaze was cold. "-he is trash too." The bigger man looked happy, and said, "Okay then!" And attacked Chad. Orihime, who was on the move, looked back and saw that Chad's arm was almost cut off, and her eyes widened. "Chad!" She yelled. She ran up to Chad, and knelt by his side, when she heard the big man ask if she was trash as well. Just when the man Yammy was about to attack her, Orihime used Santen Kesshun. And when Tsubaki, failed to even scratch the target, Orihime was sure this was the end of the line for her. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. But it never came.

Ichigo blocked Yammy's hand with his Zanpakuto. Yammy was annoyed, and "Who the hell are you?" He yelled. "Sorry I'm late Orihime…" Ichigo apologized and glanced at the bodies around. "Everything will be fine! After I beat these two up!" Ichigo yelled, and said, "Bankai."

Misaki felt like she was going to die. Minato felt giddy as well, but he could stand unlike his sister. He turned to glance at her, she was on the ground, struggling to stand up. He held on the sofa and moved toward her. "M-Misaki…" He said, and held her hand. She was close to fainting, and Minato wondered to what this massive spiritual pressure belonged to. He took a deep breath, and stood up, and carried his sister in his arms. She was blue, and she struggled to breathe. 'W-What is happening?' She thought to herself, and darkness enveloped her. Minato knew why this was so effective to her. 'The spiritual pressure which belongs to Magi are highly reactive when they're in the developing stage. No wonder Misaki is-'Minato thought to himself and ran upstairs and laid Misaki in her bed. He stood in the center of the room, preparing to use a barrier when he felt another presence.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hiyori Sarugaki yelled at a bored Shinji. "To visit someone." He replied casually. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere near the Arrancar." He said, and walked out before Kensei continued. "You're getting quite attached to that Mage girl Shinji…she's human after all." Shinji grimaced, "Hiyori hates humans. I don't. Besides, Misaki is my first love." Shinji said, with a deadpan look. Hiyori went up to beat the man, before Love stopped her. "Man, you say that to every girl that you think is cute." He said. Shinji looked down and smiled. "Well, Misaki isn't your everyday girl Love, she's-"Shinji smirked at his friend and got ready to flash step. "-different."

"What the hell are you doing here Shinji?" Minato asked. "Hey, now that's not how you treat a friend." Shinji said. Minato grunted and said, "Aeternus Contego." And the room was enveloped in a golden sphere. "Whoa…" Shinji said, faking amusement. "Is this the same shield that Misaki uses on accident?" Minato turned to glare at Shinji. "What? Kisuke told me!" Minato nodded. "The same." He said. Minato glanced at his sister, who face looked calmer now. He touched Misaki's cheek and muttered, "Somnus temporalis." Shinji coked his eyebrow. "You put her to sleep?" Minato nodded, and "Questions. I don't want her to overhear anything." Shinji sat on Misaki's bed and stroked her hair. He smiled at the sleeping girl, "What questions?" Minato glared at the blonde and "Get your hands off of her!" Shinji chuckled. "She's my first love, what do you expect?" Minato's jaw dropped. "She's your what?" Shinji sighed, and "What questions?" He asked, his voice serious. "You should know what I wanted to ask. Anyway, what the hell is going on?" Minato said. "Arrancars." Shinji spat. He sighed, and "Looks like I've to tell you everything now." And Minato braced himself for what he was about to hear.

Misaki was worried. Shinji never came to school anymore, and Ichigo, Orihime and Chad weren't there either. She saw Uryu, but she was afraid to approach him. It was five days later that Orihime came, and Misaki's eyes widened at the sight. Orihime was covered in bandages. "O-Orihime?" Misaki said, tears welling up in her eyes. Misaki knew deep down, that the choking feeling those few days ago is what was responsible. Misaki was sick and tired of being kept in the dark. She wanted to see Ichigo. She missed him. She wanted to make sure he was safe. She saw Ichigo in class, and he was sitting all alone. He looked depressed and Misaki bit her lip as she saw him in a few bandages as well. "Ichigo?" she said. The class was almost empty, and Ichigo looked up to see Misaki when-

She embraced him. Ichigo's eyes widened and his heart was rummaging in his chest. "You're alright!" Misaki cried on his chest, and Ichigo swallowed his saliva. His hand twitched and he saw her face. She was crying, but why? "M-Misaki?" She hugged him even tighter, and Ichigo placed his hand on her head. He stroked her hair, and pushed her away slightly. "Don't cry Misaki, I'm fine." Misaki slapped him. 'What the-?' "Don't lie to me! I don't care if you don't tell me anything, but just don't lie!" She cried. Ichigo sighed, and looked down. "I'm sorry Misaki." He said. "I know something weird is going on. Few days ago, that-that choking feeling. Like the gravity increased or something, I know you know what I'm talking about. And I see you…in my dreams Ichigo…wearing black, and killing those dreadful creatures…" Ichigo's eyes widened. 'She remembers? But Urahara-'"I don't understand anything!" She said, Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry Misaki." She looked down and wiped her tears away.

It was after that, five strange people entered the classroom. "R-Renji? Ikkaku? Yumichika? R-Rangiku?" Ichigo then bent toward the shortest of the group and said, "Toshiro?" "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." The kid said, and Misaki looked at them weird. The woman, which chestnut hair and giant breasts eyed Misaki and winked. Misaki blushed and gulped. After they spoke a little, Misaki felt a shift in the window next to her. She turned to see-"Rukia!" Misaki yelped. "Long time no see Ichigo!" She smiled. She turned to Misaki and, "You too Misaki." Misaki smiled back. She then did the most bizarre thing. She kicked Ichigo on his face. The man with the red hair and tattoo's held Ichigo and Rukia beat him. Misaki stood up, and tried to walk toward them, when the big busted woman held her. "Shh, he'll be fine." She breathed in her ear and Misaki shivered. Misaki's eyes widened when she saw another Ichigo come out of Ichigo's body, and left with Rukia outside the window. "A-Another Ichigo?" He was similar to the Ichigo in her dreams. Rangiku eyed the girl and, 'So, this one can see spirits eh?' She thought.

After Ichigo was made to apologize to Orihime, his gaze shifted to Misaki who sat alone, in her bench, looking outside the window. He sighed and Rukia signaled him to go talk to her. The other five observed in silence. "Misaki?" Ichigo said, and he gasped when he noticed her crying. "Oh? Ichigo I-"Misaki's eyes widened when Ichigo wiped her tears away. "Misaki, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you earlier." Misaki shook her head, and smiled. "I promise you I-""Promise me you'll never get hurt. Promise me you'll always be there." Ichigo was shocked, but he pressed his palm to her face and nodded. He stared at her face and smiled, when Misaki placed her hand on his which was on her face.

Rangiku squealed and hugged the girl, and said, "My name's Rangiku Matsumoto! What's yours?" Misaki's face was stuffed in between the girl's breasts and she could barely breathe. Ichigo backed away in retaliation. "Hey Rangiku, I think she can't breathe." Came a voice. Rangiku released the girl and shook her a little. "Misaki Otonashi." She murmured. Toshiro eyed her carefully, as he knew she wasn't ordinary. "Are you Ichigo's girlfriend?" Rangiku asked, and Misaki blushed, Ichigo threw a fit. "W-What? No!" She said and Ichigo blushed and, 'I wish she was.' He thought. Rangiku laughed, and "I saw him holding your cheek and you holding his hand, so don't deny it!" Misaki recalled the scene, and blushed darkly. Misaki looked up at Ichigo, and he looked at her. The two blushed darkly, and looked away smiling.

Minato walked to Urahara's and saw Shinji there. "Why is it that you're always there whenever I-?"Shinji laughed. "We were discussing about Misaki." Minato growled. "Keep your hands off my sister." Minato said. "I haven't touched her-"Shinji eyed Minato and smirked. "-yet." Minato held his collar and was ready to strangle him. "You tell me, Minato! Would you mind if I touched her or Ichigo touched her? Both of us love her." Shinji said, smirking. "Both of you are idiots." Minato said, and Kisuke laughed. "Isn't it about time you told her what she really is?" Kisuke asked him. "Why?" "She almost remembers boy." Minato nodded. "It's time then." The room was quiet for some time. "Say Shinji, do you really love Misaki?" Kisuke asked, once Minato left the shop. Shinji didn't say anything for a long time, and he chuckled. "I knew she loved Ichigo the moment I saw her eyes, so it doesn't matter if I love her or not Kisuke." He said, and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Rukia's mod soul held on to Ichigo's body as tightly as it possibly could, and Ichigo was very annoyed by it. He wanted to help Rukia fight that Arrancar, and that stupid mod soul latched to his body, and he was unable to move. He groaned but then he began to witness Rukia fight the Arrancar. His eyes grew wide as she looked so confident. Their blades clashed, causing a slashing metallic noise, and the Arrancar finally spoke. "Arrancar no. 16, D. Roy at your service." Rukia's gaze grew cold and, "Thirteenth squad-""Eh, you really don't need to say it. After all, if I had to hear to every person's name I was planning to kill tonight, then it'd become troublesome after a while." Rukia was close to smirking when she said, "I see. In that case-"Her stance quickly changed. "I'll trouble you only so much as to hear a single name tonight." Rukia held on to her Zanpakuto, and Ichigo wondered what was going on. "-That of my blade." Rukia said, and "Sodeno Shirayuki." Her Zanpakuto glowed white, and the mod soul squealed. It took Ichigo a matter of seconds to realize Rukia had activated her Shikai.

Misaki was sure she was sick. From the past few days, she felt giddy at odd timings, and Minato observed her carefully. He knew through Shinji everything about Aizen and his betrayal to the Soul Society. He knew about the Arrancars and how the Vizards came to be. Misaki knew nothing, but she was beginning to think that everything or everyone around her knew something more than she did. It was like, she was the only one, not informed of the secret the others were keeping. The sudden gravity increasing feelings she felt, and the dizziness and haziness of her vision, and the fact how Minato seemed to be normal. In reality, he felt overwhelmed as well, but he did a good job of not showing it. He knew that, that evening certain Arrancars were expected to arrive and those five people Misaki saw in her classroom the other day were all in fact Soul Reapers of Captain and Lieutenant Level. Minato fought the urge to go check out the battle, as he had been warned by Shinji to not get involved. 'If you get involved, then Misaki will too.' Shinji grunted.

"Owwww!" Ichigo yelled out in pain. "You should be quiet Pyon! If you aren't then I'll have no other choice than to make you Pyon!" Sang the mod soul. "Stop saying pyon pyon! And how am I supposed to shut up when I'm in pain like this!" Ichigo yelled. "Let go of my arm damn it! You're gonna rip it off! Damn it I'll kill you!" Ichigo shouted out in pain. "I don't like when people try to kill me. SO I guess, before you kill me, I'll kill you!" The mod soul threatened. Ichigo was spooked, and a shiver ran down his spine. "Wait, isn't it your job to p-protect human lives?" He asked. The mod soul bent Ichigo's arm backwards, and Ichigo could feel it slowly detaching from his body. "What are you two idiots doing?" Came a voice. Ichigo quickly turned toward the voice.

"Rukia! Are you…alright?" He asked, his gaze on her Zanpakuto. "What happened to that guy? Did you beat him?" Ichigo asked, stunned. "Of course idiot, I couldn't walk back here if I didn't." She replied, closing her eyes. Ichigo was now sure she was just showing off. As the conversation about Rukia's Sodeno Shirayuki rolled on, the two suddenly felt an immense spiritual pressure like none before. The ground seemed to vibrate, and Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened. "So you're the ones who did in D. Roy huh?" Came a voice from the skies. The two Soul Reapers turned to where the voice was coming from. There, stood a man with electric blue hair, and a hole in his stomach. A bit of a broken mask on the right side of his face that held a bloodthirsty look in it. His spiritual pressure was so overwhelming, that they could feel it one their skins. "If that's the case, then…" He smirked. "…I'll have to make your deaths extra bloody!" Ichigo and Rukia were both speechless. "I'm Arrancar no. 6! Grimmjow Jaegerjaques! Nice knowing ya Soul Reaper!" He yelled in mock surprise.

Misaki was gasping now. Minato held her shoulders to keep her from falling, and he frowned at how much she was shaking. 'This pressure's getting to her…damn it all.' Minato thought and carried her off her feet. It was a good thing their father was asleep, or he would've suspected something.

"M-Minato…what's-""Shh…" Misaki opened her eyes and saw Minato smiling at her. It was a rare sight to see him smile ever since their mother passed away, and after that, whenever he smiled, Misaki knew that things would be alright. "Minato…what's happening?" She asked, once he laid her on her bed, and she clutched on to his hand, making him look at her. "Nothing." He said, but Misaki didn't buy it. "You know too. Please brother, tell me." Misaki begged, and Minato's eyes widened. It had been a long time since she had called him brother. Minato frowned and whispered, "Somnus Temporalis." The sleeping spell. Minato got up and walked to the door before-"Brother, when will you trust me?" Minato's eyes widened. He turned to look at Misaki who was staring intently at him. 'How is she able to stay awake? That spell should've worked!' Minato was shocked. "Brother…please…" Misaki begged, tears in her eyes. "Somnus Temporalis." Minato said, a little stronger than before and Misaki collapsed on the bed. 'She's gaining strength each day.' He thought to himself, before heading out.

Ichigo dashed toward the Arrancar Grimmjow, but he dodged his attacks easily. Ichigo slashed forward only to have his Zanpakuto held by the Arrancar's bare hands, a grin plastered on his face. The Soul Reaper then felt Grimmjow pull his blade forward along with him, and the Arrancar threw him backwards. Ichigo's body brushed roughly along the surface of the streets and "Damn." He muttered only to realize Grimmjow was now right in front of him. Just when the Arrancar was about to attack, Ichigo flash stepped behind him and slashed with his blade. But Grimmjow dodged effortlessly and slashed Ichigo with his hand. The Arrancar kicked him downwards, and Ichigo fell as fast as a shooting star. Minato watched from the sidelines, and shuddered at how strong those Arrancars were. He didn't know what to think. Were the Arrancars really that strong? Or was Ichigo that weak? Minato watched as the blue haired Arrancar played around with Ichigo as if he were a mere toy. The two of them, nor anyone for that matter could see Minato for he was using an invisibility barrier charm. 'Those creatures-'Minato eyed the Arrancar Ichigo was fighting. '-they shouldn't be messed with.'

"You call that a Bankai?" Grimmjow spat. "Don't depress me like this Soul Reaper! It seems as if all that your Bankai does is give you average speed! Am I correct?" Ichigo was annoyed. He was angry. "Getsuga-"He aimed right at the overconfident Arrancar and,"-Tenshou!" A black energy beam dashed toward Grimmjow and he wasn't fast enough to dodge. Minato stood there jaw dropped. 'What was that?' His curiosity got the better of him, and he had to see what was going on. He could see Rukia collapsed on the ground not too far off, but Ichigo's fight was something he needed to observe. 'A Soul Reapers true abilities…and an Arrancar's fighting style…they're not too different if you observe closely.' He concluded. Minato then felt someone behind him. His eyes were wide, but he realized they couldn't see him. He turned to see a girl, short black hair, and she muttered Ichigo's name. 'She's Misaki's classmate…the boxer.' Minato identified. 'So she can see them too?' He frowned. 'This town…is certainly full of surprises…'

Right then, Minato looked up at the sky to find it open like a portal of some sort. Through it came a dark man, wearing weird glasses and a sword by his side. 'Who's this freak? He's not an Arrancar.' Minato noticed he didn't have a hole nor a broken mask. He then quickly came behind the blue haired Arrancar within a fraction of a second. 'A Soul Reaper? Wait…he's one of those who betrayed the Soul Society…glasses…dark skin…Kaname Tousen was it?' Minato frowned. After a minute, the Arrancar and Tousen left through the portal. And Minato decided to go back home. He had enough for one day, and he still needed to check on Misaki.

The next day, Misaki didn't expect Ichigo to be absent. She was worried. Orihime was there, but Chad and Uryu and Rukia were gone. Immediately after the strange feelings the day before, Ichigo was absent. Seemed too conspicuous to be a coincidence. Misaki wanted to know where he was. She wanted to ask him what was going on. She needed answers. She was tired of staying in the dark for far too long. 'Ichigo…' Misaki closed her eyes, thinking of him when she suddenly felt a weird tingly feeling. She could…sense him and Misaki opened her eyes. She got up and excused herself, not arousing suspicion and ran out of the school campus. 'Ichigo…' she could feel his presence, she could literally know where he was right at that time, but she didn't know how. It was like a 6th sense, and Misaki trusted her instincts. She ran toward a large open ground and saw him there. "Ichigo!" She yelled, and he turned around, surprised she was there. "M-Misaki? What're you doing here?" He was shocked, and Misaki walked up to him step by step. "Ichigo…what's happening to you?" Misaki asked, her hand nearing his cheek when he suddenly grabbed it, much to her astonishment. "M-Misaki…don't…just…go back to class…" Ichigo stammered looking at the ground, too afraid to release her hand. Misaki pulled her hand out of his grasp and caught hold of his shirt. "Ichigo! I know something's going on! I can feel it! Why can't you just tell me? Don't you trust me?" Misaki said, tears stinging her eyes.

Ichigo groaned. He could feel the hollow within him trying to come out. Now that Misaki was here…it was too hard for Ichigo to control. 'Let me out Ichigo, just one taste of the girl's lips is all I want…my Misaki…' Ichigo pushed Misaki away and she stiffened when she embraced him. "Misaki, get away from me! Please!" It was too much for him to handle. His insides were burning. His vision was darkening and the last thing he heard was-'Oh yea, she's mine now.'

Misaki felt a grip on her neck. "I-Ichigo?" His eyes were a different color and there was a mask on the left part of his face that appeared out of nowhere. His hands grabbed her waist and pushed her against the tree trunk. His breath was on Misaki's neck and she yelped. "You have the most appealing spiritual pressure among all of King's friends…' the voice seemed different as well. Misaki was afraid and she didn't know what to do. He was not Ichigo. His hands enveloped her and Misaki tried to push him away, and his right hand tried to unbutton her shirt. "N-No! Stop!" She yelled. It wasn't working. It made the man laugh. His left hand dug deep into her thigh, tearing the skirt she was wearing, and Misaki yelled as loud as she could. "Stop!" A white wall appeared in front of the masked Ichigo and it pushed it far behind. Misaki stood there, unmoving. Ichigo's hand gripped her mask and ripped it off, and he sat there, on the ground, panting and staring at Misaki. He saw that her shirt was halfway unbuttoned and her skirt was torn. Ichigo's eyes widened as he noticed her face was smeared with tears and she looked afraid of him. 'Misaki…no…' Ichigo got up and ran toward the girl and when he noticed her flinch, he stopped himself. "I-I'm so sorry…Misaki…I-"She started to sob. "It wasn't you, was it?" Ichigo stood there, motionless. "No." He whispered. "What's happening Ichigo?" She asked him, trying to cover herself when she felt a blanket wrap around her. Her eyes widened and she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. "S-Shinji?" He stood in front of her and picked her up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked, his voice stern. Misaki shook her head and she heard Shinji mutter 'good'.

Shinji turned to Ichigo and said, "You found our hiding spot, which is a good thing." Ichigo stood there emotionless. "You've now a reason to become one of us now, Ichigo, haven't you?" Shinji said, looking at Misaki. "One of you?" Shinji kissed Misaki's cheek and she gasped. "Go to Minato today, and talk." Shinji said. Ichigo, on the other hand was as angry as hell at Shinji for kissing Misaki, but there wasn't anything he could do. He hurt her, and she shouldn't forgive him. He might as well try asking, right? "Misaki…" She turned to see him. "Forgive me…even though I don't deserve it." Misaki's expression softened, and she walked toward him, Shinji watching closely. She placed her hand on Ichigo's cheek and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive Ichigo." She kissed him on his cheek and Ichigo's eyes widened. Shinji looked away, and frowned. She'll wave byes to both, and hold on to the blanket Shinji gave her and walked home.

Minato wondered why Shinji suddenly came and told him to tell Misaki about magic. Minato knew it was about time, and she was slowly regaining her memories back. He heard a knock on the door and it was Misaki. "Misaki?" He was shocked to see her covered in a blanket and her uniform ripped. "What happened?" Minato yelled pulling her inside. "Brother." Minato frowned. "Tell me, everything." Minato gulped and began, "Misaki, you're a Mage."


	10. Chapter 10

Misaki wiped the sweat that ran down her forehead, and gulped. She listened to her brother talk to her about magic, and how their mother was a Mage. Due to the events Misaki had witnessed the past few days, she could believe Minato's every word. But there were many things that were left unanswered. Misaki understood how that white barrier had arrived when Ichigo attacked her, but she didn't understand who from inside Ichigo controlled him to attack her. She didn't understand why Ichigo wore black, and she didn't know how he and Shinji could kill those beasts. She didn't understand why Shinji told Ichigo he had a reason to join them, and it finally hit Misaki on what was going on. "You're not telling me everything Minato." She noted.

Minato stared at his sister's face and she bit her lip. "I know what I am now, a Mage. But, what's the deal with Ichigo?" She asked. Minato cringed internally, hoping she would have just let it slide. But she didn't. "Minato-""Misaki, you deserve to know about yourself and what _you_ are. About that Kurosaki kid, I don't want you involved." This angered the girl. She furrowed her eyebrows and, "You're telling me I don't deserve to know?" Minato's gaze hardened. "You're telling me I don't deserve to know what's happening with Ichigo because you think I don't." Misaki felt tears brim the tips of her eyes. "You told me I was a Mage because I was involved, you're not telling me about Ichigo because _you_ think I'm not involved?" Misaki's voice cracked and Minato snapped. "You aren't involved!" Misaki's eyes grew wide as she realized her brother was now angry. "You _aren't_ involved. You haven't seen what that guy can do, and yes Misaki, I think it's best if you stay out of it. You wanna know _why_? Because you can't defend yourself. You could barely defend yourself with Kurosaki before and I don't think you ever can! He's dangerous!" "I don't care…I love him…" Minato groaned, not wanting to hear his sister tell him those words. "I personally don't care if that carrot top died or not, and the only thing I want is for you to be safe. Because I promised our mother I'd protect you. If you get hurt because of that-that Kurosaki, I'll never forgive him!" With that Minato stormed out of the room, leaving Misaki behind, her mouth agape.

Misaki set out a sob, and she let tears fall down her face. Her brother had never spoken to her in that manner and she detested it. She knew he cared for her, she knew he meant well, but what he told her about Ichigo was too hard for the girl to bear. "He's not…dangerous…he'd never hurt me…" Misaki cried for what seemed like hours. Minato listened from outside her room and closed his eyes. 'He almost killed you before…' He thought to himself. Minato walked downstairs to find Shinji sitting on his couch. "Is your experimentation with Kurosaki over already?" Minato asked, and Shinji chuckled. "Yeah, I guess. But Minato-"Shinji turned to look at the Mage. "-You were a little too hard on her." Minato groaned. "You were eavesdropping." He stated. "Not entirely. I came here at the time she told you she loved _him_." Shinji frowned. Minato cocked an eyebrow. "Listen Shinji, I don't want her involved. Those Arrancar's are strong. I've seen it myself. I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to her." Minato said, his gaze softening. Shinji was shocked to see this side of Minato. He usually was so stoic and emotionless. But now, that hard cover was breaking and Shinji clearly understood why. "Idiot…you think I'd let anything happen to her?"

"You love her too?" Minato asked, frowning and Shinji stood up. "I'm gonna talk to her." Before Minato said anything, "Minato…she's bound to find out sooner or later. It's inevitable. So I'm gonna give her a jerk." Minato cocked his eyebrow. "She doesn't remember Urahara yet, does she?" This made Minato's lip twitch. "Don't worry, including you, there are three men out there who'd never let anything happen to Misaki. You're looking at one right now. And the other one-"Shinji chuckled darkly. "-is the one you don't care if he died or not." Minato grunted. "Get lost." Shinji walked upstairs and knocked on Misaki's door.

Ichigo couldn't actually figure out why his hollow reacted to Misaki like that. He was guilty that he hurt her, but when she kissed his cheek, he swore he felt his insides burn. It felt as if there wasn't a hollow inside him and that everything was alright. Only Misaki had this effect on him, and upon realizing that, Ichigo smiled. He had seen how Hiyori and Shinji could control those inner hollows and Ichigo would most definitely learn as well. Because if that hollow competed on winning over Misaki, then Ichigo smirked because he knew he had the upper hand. Misaki was his, and his alone. Then suddenly, Ichigo couldn't quite understand why he felt intimidated by Shinji's presence. Was it because he too loved Misaki? Could she like him as well? Ichigo groaned, because he knew there was a slight possibility. But then again, he wanted Misaki safe, and so far, Shinji never hurt her. It was a complicated feeling and Ichigo was asking himself one thing. Would he give up on Misaki for her own safety? He couldn't figure out the answer to that one.

Misaki was shocked to see Shinji at her doorstep and she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could, shocking the Vizard who hugged her back immediately. "Shinji! P-Please, don't ignore me like Minato, I-I need to know-"Shinji's hand grazed Misaki's cheek and he smiled at her. Misaki blushed as she realized how close they were and Shinji pulled her to the bed. "Misaki, I'm here to tell you something about a certain someone who would definitely answer your questions." Misaki was confused. "Why can't you tell me what I need to know?" Shinji sighed. "Because this man is dying to talk to you." Misaki cocker her eyebrow. "I'm not sure if you'll remember him completely, but here goes." Shinji took out something which looked like a green shard, and Misaki furrowed her eyes as she recognized it bit by bit. "This familiar?" Misaki couldn't put her finger on it, but she was sure it was something she once possessed. Shinji pressed the shard to her forehead and muttered, "Go see Kisuke Urahara." And when the sliver of green touched Misaki's skin, her eyes widened and she felt like her heart exploded. She could see visions of picking up a necklace and a beast attacking her, a boy with orange hair and a girl with black hair protected her, and a golden sphere enveloped her and they couldn't see her. She saw a man with a hand fan, and blonde hair, and a larger tan man offering her tea. "Amulet…Kisuke…Mage…Soul Society…Soul Reapers…Ichigo…" Misaki mumbled and Shinji eyed her carefully and sighed before walking out of the room.

When Misaki felt like she could move, she was certain all her memories were back. She now knew about the Soul Society and Ichigo being a Soul Reaper killing hollows. But there were several things that were unanswered and Misaki would take Shinji's advice and go to Urahara. She remembered the way to his shop and she dashed downstairs. Minato wasn't around, and Misaki didn't want to see him at the moment. She ran as fast as she could, and from afar she could see two children fighting. Misaki smiled as she remembered them as well, and stopped right in front of them. "It's you!" The boy with red hair pointed and Misaki grinned. "I need to see Kisuke." Misaki recalled Kisuke asking her to address him by his first name. The boy looked at the girl beside him and a voice from behind them shocked Misaki. "Hey you're Ichigo's girlfriend." It was one of those five people that entered the classroom the other day. He had red hair and tattoos on his forehead. Misaki blushed and said, "I'm Misaki. I need to talk to Kisuke Urahara."

Once inside, Misaki felt intimidated as she was surrounded by a crowd. The chestnut haired girl/woman sat right next to her, and a short boy with white hair sat to her left. Next to him was the red haired guy, and two men were standing near the door, one with deep violet hair and the other was bald. "So…why are you here?" The red head asked her, and Misaki let out a breath. "Ichigo is a Soul Reaper, and I'm guessing you all are as well?" This earned shocked expressions from the group. "Seems to me you got your memory back, Misaki." It was Kisuke. Misaki smiled up at him and he spoke, "Alright. I'll tell you everything you need to know." Then he began talking. About Arrancars, about the fifth squad Captain Sosuke Aizen's betrayal, and about Ichigo's hollow. "So that was what attacked me?" Kisuke nodded. "Ichigo Kurosaki's hollow attacked you and you?" The small boy asked, and Misaki nodded. Misaki wanted time to digest it all, and Misaki walked out of the room. She let her mind wander, and she felt someone's presence behind her. It was the boy from before. She smiled at the boy, and he just looked at her. "I…I want to help." The boy sighed, "Urahara told us what you are. But, you are in no position to help I'm afraid." He replied. "But I really want to…I'll find a way to become stronger, without my brother's help. I can help. I want to be of use to Ichigo. He's always saved me before, and this time…I want to feel useful…I don't want to be a burden." Misaki looked down. Misaki turned to the boy and smiled, "What's your name? I already told you mine." The boy smirked and said, "Captain of the tenth squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Misaki's eyes widened. "C-Captain?" Misaki quickly backed away and, "I'm so sorry C-Captain I didn't know-I mean, you look a little too young to be a-I'm sorry I-"She heard chuckles. "It's alright. You should head home before it turns dark." Misaki nodded. "Alright, Captain Hitsugaya." And she walked inside to say her goodbyes, and Toshiro smiled.

The next day, she wanted to meet Shinji to thank him for helping her regain her memories and she walked up to the place she last saw him and Ichigo. She could see a warehouse not too far from them, and she also saw something or someone that caught her interest. The previous day, when the five Soul Reapers walked out of the room for a bit, Kisuke told her Shinji and his group of Vizards were helping train Ichigo about his inner hollow. He told her about what happened to Shinji and that Aizen was his lieutenant. Misaki felt terrible for Shinji, and also creeped out by the fact that he was a hundred years older than her. She saw Ichigo walk into the warehouse and Misaki followed. She passed through the gates and she felt as if there was a change in the air pressure as she stepped inside. Almost as if there were a barrier she crossed, but she brush that thought away.

Hachigen was sure someone other than Ichigo had entered the warehouse, but their Spiritual Pressure didn't seem like a Soul Reapers. He knew what that Pressure belonged to and he wanted to tackle it on his own. As Ichigo entered the training arena, Hachigen stood up to leave and that caught Mashiro's attention. "Hachi! Where're you going?" Hachi smiled at her and walked toward the entrance of the warehouse, and Shinji only wondered what was up.

Hachi was shocked to see a girl standing there looking at him as if she'd seen a ghost. "A-Are you a Vizard like Shinji?" Hachi immediately knew who this girl was. He smiled at her and concluded that this girl was the one Shinji had taken such a deep liking to. "Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, you're a Mage aren't you?" Misaki nodded, not at all shocked that this large man knew. "My name is Hachigen Ushoda."

"Ichigo, that's enough training now. Tomorrow, we'll train you with that hollow." Shinji said, and Ichigo nodded. He grabbed his Zanpakuto and walked out realizing that Hachi wasn't there. "Where's Hachi?" He asked, and Shinji shook his head. "Out." He said, and Ichigo left the warehouse. After he left Shinji and the others came into the main room and Hiyori yelled, "Come out Hachi!" Hachi walked out and behind him was Misaki. All eyes were on her and Shinji walked up to her and hugged the girl. "I knew you'd come here eventually." He said. "I wanted to thank you for helping me get my memories back." Shinji smiled. "No problem. But if you really wanna pay me back, a kiss would do." Misaki blushed and suddenly felt Shinji being pulled off of her. It was a small girl, who was beating him with her sandal. "You dumbass!" She said, and Misaki was scared. "So you're the Mage girl eh?" A man with silver hair asked her and Misaki nodded. "I'm Kensei Muguruma. That-"He pointed to the blonde girl beating Shinji. "-is Hiyori Sarugaki. You already know Hachi." "I'm Love Aikawa." A dark skinned man said. "I'm Rose Otoribashi." A blonde man said, and "I'm Mashiro Kuna!" A weirdly dressed woman with green hair said, and a girl wearing a school uniform said, "Lisa Yadomaru.". "Together we're the Vizards." Shinji said from behind her.

Misaki smiled at all of them. "I want to help Ichigo…I want to help all of you. But knowing Minato, he won't teach me anything." Misaki looked down and Hachi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you, if that's what you want." Misaki's eyes widened and she grinned broadly. But her smile faded soon. "But you're a Vizard, and I'm a Mage." Hachi chuckled. Shinji breathed on her neck and Misaki pushed him away giggling. "Feh. Hachi can teach you." Hiyori said. "But how-?" "Hachi, wasn't ever a full-fledged Soul Reaper himself." Lisa said. Hachi smiled at Misaki and spoke, "I, too am a Mage, Misaki." Misaki's eyes widened and she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Misaki was accompanied by Shinji that night who dropped her home. She wanted to talk to him, more about his past and what he planned on doing with Ichigo. She was afraid for the both of them, and Shinji noticed her being extra quiet. It was a rather long walk to her house, and Shinji walked right next to the girl. "Shinji?" Shinji's ears perked up at the sound of her voice, he grinned and "Yes love?" Misaki smiled, "What's going to happen?" The blonde cocked his eyebrow and stared at the girl beside him. "Whaddaya mean?" Misaki looked at his face with a worried expression, "To Ichigo? To you?" Shinji was quite shocked that she asked about him as well, and he smiled. "We'll defeat Aizen, and I'll marry you." Shinji chuckled and Misaki playfully hit his arm. She thought he was joking, but only the blonde knew just how serious he really was.

"Shinji?" Shinji looked at Misaki once again, "Yes love?" The girl didn't know why he called her that, but it kind of made her feel special. "How's Ichigo holding up? Kisuke told me you were training him." Shinji sighed. "He's a goof." Misaki giggled.

"So, Ichigo…" Shinji said, looking at the Soul Reaper standing below him. "Now that you're finally here, are you ready to join us?" Ichigo in reality, wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off Shinji's face. "Hell no!" He yelled. "Ah?" Shinji mimicked an expression of terror at Ichigo and, "Me become one of your flunkies? Gimme a break! The only thing I wanna do with you guys-"Ichigo said looking up at the blonde Vizard. "-is use you." Shinji Hirako was angered outwardly, "What's that?" He asked, containing the wrath within him. Even though he wasn't the type to show anger externally, Ichigo got on his nerves. In more than one way possible. He was in _their_ hideout, ordering _them_ that he would use _them_, and most importantly, he was after the same girl Hirako set _his_ eyes on. Same goes for Ichigo, although he wouldn't admit to himself that he was jealous of Hirako. "I won't join up with you, but I'm sure that you guys can teach me how to quiet down the hollow inside me." Shinji was so irked that he could laugh. "Well, listen to you talking so big like that. And just who do you think's gonna teach ya?" Shinji asked. "I'll just rip it out of you." Ichigo said, his gaze fixed to the ground. "How's that?" Shinji frowned. "By force." "Don't make me laugh." But Shinji knew Ichigo was being serious at that moment. Ichigo used his Soul Reaper badge, and his Soul form appeared out of his body, fully intent on attacking Hirako.

Shinji could see the murderous intent in the orange haired Soul Reapers eyes. He wasn't kidding in the very least. "You're a crazy one alright." Their blades clashed, the metal surfaces making a shrieking sound. The other Vizards could only watch. "That Ichigo boy, he must think quite highly of himself to be crossing swords with Shinji." Rose said, smiling. "Dummy, look closely, Shinji isn't taking this seriously at all." Lisa said, in retaliation. "Although, upon closer investigation, it also seems as if Ichigo is not fighting at his full capabilities either." The Vizards could understand that Ichigo was afraid of releasing his hollow. "Boy, this is getting a wee bit too personal, don't you think?" Love asked, scratching the backside of his head. Rose nodded. "How so?" Mashiro asked. "Both of them are in love with the same girl, so it seems as if this fight is headed in another course of direction. To see who is worth capable of winning over Misaki's heart." Kensei could puke. But they knew it was somewhere close to those lines.

Shinji kissed Misaki's cheek and, "Hey, don't worry about Ichigo, he's doing fine. Just don't come to the warehouse till he's suppressed his hollow kay?" Misaki smiled and nodded, and it broke Shinji's heart. 'She certainly loves him alright.' He turned around to leave when Misaki tugged to his arm. His eyes widened and when he turned, Misaki kissed Shinji on his cheek. "Thank you Shinji, for everything." Shinji's face grew red and he grinned. For once in his life, he really felt as if the girl before his was his first true love.

"Hey, long time no see, eh?" Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes."-king." It was a white version of himself. He identified it to be his hollow. It has to be. Ichigo didn't say a word. "What's wrong?" Ichigo was still quiet. "You sure are making one hell of a wimpy ass face over there." Hollow Ichigo smirked darkly. Ichigo looked to his left and right, but he couldn't find it. "Tell me where Zangetsu is." Ichigo asked his hollow. "That Zangetsu thing you're talking about, isn't that what you're holding there? Or maybe-"Hollow Ichigo showed the blade that he was carrying. "Could it possibly be the one that I have here?" Ichigo's eyes widened. 'A White Zangetsu?' Ichigo thought. "You asked me where Zangetsu was, didn't you? I'll tell you." Hollow Ichigo smirked jumped up in the air, aiming to strike Ichigo. "I am Zangetsu!" Ichigo couldn't believe it, and he wasn't about to either. Their blades clashed, stronger than ever.

Hachi's Kido was shaken. "Here it comes." Shinji said, waiting for the impact that he expected Ichigo to give them. Ichigo's hollow-self appeared and Hachi's Kido disintegrated. Lisa stepped near the barrier, "Just don't kill him, okay?" Shinji asked her. "Is it because your Misa would mind?" Shinji grunted internally. "Just think, I'll be doing you a favor if he died, Misa'll be all yours." Shinji frowned and Lisa stepped inside. 'Stupid Lisa.'

Ichigo and his hollow were fighting a pointless battle, "Damn it! Tell me where the man inside Zangetsu is?!" Ichigo yelled as he struck his hollow, who managed to dodge easily. "What a pain in the ass, how many times do I've to tell you? I am-"Hollow Ichigo dashed toward Ichigo and, "-Zangetsu!" His attack caused a massive explosion. "Who knows if you'll understand, but Zangetsu and I have always been the same. Zangetsu and I are both part of your spiritual power and I'm just one part of Zangetsu. As far as a body containing more than one inhabitant is concerned, when master and servant decide to switch, naturally the body's appearance changes as well. Just as bodies are wrapped in meat during life, upon death we'll be reduced to nothing but bone. It's the same truths." Hollow Ichigo explained. "My power began to grow stronger, and soon dominance was handed over to myself, and Zangetsu became a part of me. Now the act of forcing you to draw out power from Zangetsu has become a simple task, with dominance over your soul!" Hollow Ichigo grinned. Ichigo frowned deeply, "I get it, so that means if I were to beat you here, then the Zangetsu guy will be restored into the control of my spiritual power once again." Ichigo said, readying his blade. "You? Beat me? Impossible." "Is that so?" Ichigo scowled.

Lisa could feel Ichigo's 'vessel' behave differently. "Has it finally begun?" Shinji told himself, and kept watching.

After seeing that Hollow Ichigo had the same Bankai, Ichigo was pissed. "You bastard! That's my Bankai! When'd you pick it up?" Hollow Ichigo laughed. "We've been styling the same threads since the time you learnt it." The fight caused a massive eruption of the buildings they were standing on, and Hollow Ichigo provoked Ichigo more and more. "How does it feel? To lose?" Hollow Ichigo said. "Shut up!" Ichigo dashed forward to attack, which his opponent dodged. "You're gonna lose everything! Including Misaki!" Hollow Ichigo laughed maniacally, and Ichigo attacked harder than before. "Go to hell!" Ichigo yelled, angered by the mention of Misaki's name in such a way.

Kensei Muguruma stepped into the barrier to fight Ichigo now. 'This is what you wanted Ichigo.' Shinji thought to himself as he watched.

Ichigo's blade disrupted in front of his eyes. He stood there motionless while his hollow told him that he was Zangetsu again. Hollow Ichigo pushed Ichigo backwards, and he went flying. "Ichigo, you think you can tell me the difference between a King and his Horse?" Hollow Ichigo asked. "What?" Hollow Ichigo laughed. "It's about the form! The ability then the power! Almost like the two could have been the same existence at one point! But then, the one that fights to stay on top becomes the king! Whichever one leftover to become the horse lending its power to the former! Now I ask you, what is the difference between the two?" Hollow Ichigo asked, his voice loud. "There's only one answer." This time, his voice was softer than before. "Instinct!" Ichigo listened on to his rants. But one sentence caught his attention. "All in order to further sharpen our killer instinct!" Ichigo's eyes widened, and he listened on. "Something you've no knowledge of! You're instinct is too obvious! Too normal! You only fight with reason! Needing a reason always to cut down your opponents! Just who the hell were you thinking of attacking when your sword was vaporized? You see! This is why you'll always be weaker than me, Ichigo!"

A sword went through Ichigo and Ichigo could barely breathe. This was it? "You must excuse me Ichigo, but you know, I really have no idea where that Zangetsu guy is, but there's no way I'll let a king weaker than me hop on my back and ride me around like a little bitch! I won't tolerate that kinda coexistence! You are weaker than me, and I will destroy you! Then I'll be the one and only king. And after that, your body will be mine and so will Misaki. And you can only imagine what I'd do to her."

After that brief visit with a manifestation of Kenpachi, Ichigo came back to the battle with his hollow self. He attacked, and this time, his blade went right through hollow Ichigo. "So it seems, somehow…you still had a little bit left in you…the instinct you needed to seek out this battle…so whatever, you beat me in the end…" Hollow Ichigo looked at Ichigo's face and grinned. "So that means I'll have to call you king…but don't forget this, you become the slightest bit lazy then…that's all it'll take for me to knock you down! Do your best not to die! Take care, got it?" And that was it.

The next day, Misaki noticed that Ichigo wasn't at school. She was worried, but she trusted Shinji, so she let it slide. But Misaki wanted to train, and she wanted to meet Hachi just once to confirm it. So she would go to the Vizard warehouse today and see for herself. She only hoped Ichigo wouldn't see her. So that day, after school, Misaki would visit the Vizards. As she walked toward the warehouse, she saw Orihime trying to enter the area. Misaki was confused, but she also knew Orihime knew about the whole thing, but wasn't there a barrier that Hachi put up? Orihime went right through it, and Misaki was shocked. She followed not too far off.

Hachi suddenly got a strange feeling. "What's wrong Hachi?" Shinji asked. "Someone just slipped past and entered through my barrier." Hachi replied. Shinji wondered on whether it could be Misaki, but it if were her, Hachi would've identified it. It then was revealed to be Orihime. While her brief chat with Ichigo, Shinji walked toward the main entrance to find Misaki standing there, and Shinji smiled. "Misaki?" "Shinji, I wanted to talk to Hachi about-"Shinji hugged the girl. Misaki was wide eyed. He released her and, "Nothing, just wanted to do that." Misaki was confused and "I'll let you talk to Hachi after Orihime leaves." Misaki nodded.

After Orihime left, Hachi went up to Misaki and smiled. "Shall we begin?" Misaki nodded. "Um…Mr. Ushoda, I was wondering if we can train someplace Ichigo won't be able to find out." Hachi nodded as he understood and the two went to a deserted forest area. "Misaki, I was wondering if you really want to get involved in all this. It is going to get very perilous from these moments on, and it would be rather difficult for a human to keep up. I shall not deem you unfit to help us, I am just worried." Misaki smiled. "I'm sure Mr. Ushoda. I really want to help. And I'll try my best." "It's Hachi, my dear. Let's begin then. I shall first teach you to conjure energy outside the physical body. And to do that, you need to focus at a point right at the center of your body. If you focus long enough-"Hachi's hands held a shiny golden globe at the size of a tennis ball. Misaki was wide eyed. "-you can very well see the outcome." Misaki nodded, and tried. "If you do not achieve it in your first attempt, do not worry, it'll take more time to-"Hachi gasped. There, in Misaki's hands was a small golden ball. Hachi couldn't believe his eyes. "That-That is amazing, I have never seen someone conjure something so quickly!" "Hachi, thank you." "I shall now try and identify what your basic strength of battle is. Offence, defense, or both." Hachi used the globe and held Misaki's head. Misaki felt a shockwave travel down her body and she bit her lip. When the pressure became too strong, a golden orb enveloped her, forcing Hachi to take his hand backwards. Hachi was mesmerized and he thought for a minute. The globe vanished and Misaki looked normal once again.

Hachi tried out another experiment. "Misaki, I need to find out what your true ability is, and for that I need to induce an impact on you." Misaki didn't understand, "Do what you need to, Hachi." Hachi used Kido and that cut Misaki's finger, blood coming out of it. "Now, focus energy around you." Hachi said. When Misaki did that, a globe didn't appear, but Hachi's finger was now cut, and Misaki's was healed. "How-?""Just as I thought. You Misaki, are gifted with the powers of life logging and procreation." Misaki was confused.

"Your abilities allow you to inflict the same damage that you have received or yet to receive upon the attacker. And also, you can create a barrier around you, and within it, heal yourself thoroughly. Your gift has an almost mirror like aptitude that reflects the occurrences you are yet to be befallen with. The ultimate defense." Misaki nodded. "And know this Misaki, this is no ordinary talent. It is highly advanced and also-"Hachi's look was stern. "-the ultimate defense is a very good offence." Misaki smiled.

On her walk home, Misaki saw Toshiro ahead of her. Misaki smiled and thought to herself whether she should call out to him. "I know you're behind me, Misaki." Misaki's eyes widened and she jogged toward him. "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya." Misaki smiled. "You look really happy today." He said. "I guess I am." Misaki giggled and Toshiro grunted. She wondered what he was doing here, and she spoke to him on random things. "Captain, if you wanted to grow taller, you should swim more." Toshiro was obviously angered but kept it cool, but Misaki continued irking him more and more about his height. "You're not my sister!" Toshiro yelled at one point and Misaki giggled, "But I've always wanted a little brother!" Misaki said. "I'm older than you are, so quit trying to be my big sister!" Misaki ruffled Toshiro's hair and stuck her tongue out to him. Misaki reached her house, and she turned to Toshiro and said, "And Captain Hitsugaya?" Toshiro turned to the girl. "Black suits you." Misaki smiled and walked in. Toshiro smiled to himself and continued walking. 'That stupid girl…acting like an elder sister to me…who does she think she is?' Toshiro thought to himself and continued walking.


	12. Chapter 12

The four Soul Reapers, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika were at the outskirts of Karakura, each of them doing something different from each other. While Captain Hitsugaya was 'seemingly' meditating, the others weren't as cooperative. Their bickering was distracting him greatly, and he groaned. Of all the people they could've chosen for this mission, is _had_ to be them. But right then, Toshiro felt as if the sky was tearing.

Their eyes widened to see a Garganta appear. The Soul Reapers blood went cold, and eyes big enough to pop out. The sky appeared as if it were sneering, and what appeared were four Arrancars. It hadn't been long since their previous encounter with Arrancars and the Soul Reapers were confused. "Arrancars? But how could it-No matter what, isn't it too quick for them?" Yumichika asked, shock dripping in his voice. Toshiro sighed, "It's certainly too fast, but it doesn't seem like we have the time to think of a reason." The Captain said. "Ok! We came out at a fun place, didn't we?" The bigger looking Arrancar said. After a brief conversation amongst themselves, a blue haired Arrancar sped off, and the others didn't stop him. Just then, the bigger Arrancar readied his Zanpakuto, and attacked Toshiro. "I'm squad ten Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The Arrancar snickered. "Well, isn't this a coincidence, even I'm a number ten. Arrancar no. 10. Yammy." The Arrancar introduced himself.

Toshiro's eyes grew wide, he had heard of them. Espada. "Number ten? Espada?" "You know your stuff, seems like you were fighting against someone with a big mouth." Yammy said. Yumichika and Ikkaku glared at the Arrancar in front of them. Ikkaku personally thought that the Arrancar looked like a girl, but it was a male. "You're also an Espada?" Yumichika questioned. "That's right. I'm Luppi. Espada No. 6" Luppi said. Rangiku was frustrated. The Arrancar in front of her, was clearly…weird. He was just sitting in midair, looking at something extremely trivial with maximum interest. "I'm not sure if it's okay to kill this guy." Rangiku told herself, and grimaced.

Misaki's training with Hachi was going well. She was happy Ichigo didn't have any idea about her training, but her brother suspected something was up. He didn't question her, as she didn't seem approachable to him anymore. She ignored him, even if it pained her to ignore someone she loved so much, but right now, considering the situations, and her brother's protectiveness, she had no other choice. Hachi and Misaki had found a place within the Vizard hideout to train, but thankfully, it was far away from where Ichigo was, and he wouldn't be able to notice her being there. Misaki could feel herself growing stronger, and her abilities in life logging and procreation was the hardest to perform. Hachi stood by her side, and she was thankful. One evening, Misaki could feel an immense spiritual pressure enter Karakura. After a week's training, Misaki could identify spiritual pressures, and she knew that the spiritual pressure she was feeling right now, belonged to Arrancars. "Hachi, we have to go!" Misaki said, but Hachi didn't move. "Hachi?" Misaki was shocked at his response to the situation. "We are not engaging in this battle, Misaki." Misaki's eyes widened. 'No way…' she thought to herself. 'I have to go…' she could feel Toshiro's spiritual pressure flare. She shut her eyes and ran toward the staircase encasing herself with an invisibility charm. "I'm sorry Hachi, but this is what I was waiting for." And Hachi couldn't even stop her.

It took both Love and Kensei to hold back Ichigo from running to the Arrancars. "Let me go!" Ichigo yelled, squirming and trying to get free. "It's for these times that your friends from the Soul Society are there to help! Let them handle it!" Love yelled back. "Well, it's for these times that I'm training too! If I don't go now, then what's the point?" Ichigo said, looking at Love in the eye. Shinji held Kensei's shoulder and muttered, "Let him go." That was all it took for Ichigo to run off. "What the hell Shinji? What're you thinking?" Kensei yelled at his friend, and Shinji just stood there. "Shinji!" It was Hachi. Shinji frowned. "Where's Misa-""She left to fight the Arrancars! I tried as much as I could to stop her, but her magic has increased tenfold, she ran past you using an invisibility charm that even I could not detect!" Shinji groaned. "She's gonna die if she-""Not if I can help it." Shinji walked out. 'Misaki, what were you thinking? If anything happens to you I'll-'Shinji didn't even want to think of the outcomes. "Man he's in deep." Love said, Kensei nodded. "What love can do to a man…?" Kensei muttered.

Grimmjow stood in midair, greeting Ichigo who looked from below. "Yo. I've been looking for you, Soul Reaper." Ichigo chuckled, for he knew this was going to be one interesting battle. "That's my line." He put his palm in front of his face, and said, "Let me show you in one month, how much I've changed." Ichigo said, activating his Bankai. Grimmjow spat. "It's just a Bankai, what's so great about that?" Ichigo smirked. "Did you forget that you couldn't touch any part of my body with that Bankai of yours?" Grimmjow said. "Did you forget that it was my Bankai that gave you that scar?" Grimmjow frowned. "So tell me something, what happened to that arm of yours?" Ichigo asked the Arrancar. "I threw it away before I came here, it would've been too much of a hassle. I don't need two arms to kill you." Grimmjow said, smirking. "Is that so?" Ichigo placed his hand on his face and said, "In that case, I don't need to go easy on you!" Ichigo conjured the hollow power from within him, and Grimmjow just watched in anticipation.

Misaki could feel Ichigo's hollow's spiritual pressure. It was strong, but she was told that it wasn't strong enough. Ichigo still had training left, but he came here halfway because of the Arrancars. She ran as fast as she could toward Ichigo's direction, hoping she wasn't too late. 'Ichigo…hang in there…' She thought to herself. From the distance, high in the air, she could see a black energy beam, its intensity intimidating. 'Getsuga Tenshou.' Misaki remembered. She watched him train sometimes, and she observed his movements. She loved watching him fight Shinji, she loved it when he got angry. She loved it when he spoke softly, and moreover she loved him for being him. Misaki smiled as she thought of it, but she knew it was true. 'I love you Ichigo. And I'll help you, even if it costs me my life.' The fight between the blue haired Arrancar and Ichigo rolled on, and Misaki then saw something she didn't want to see. Ichigo's mask ruptured. Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart rummage against her chest. The Arrancar smirked and beat Ichigo around, Misaki ran as fast as she could toward the two. Ichigo's hands were held together and his sword was struck between them and he yelled out in pain. Right then, "Aeternus Contego! Grandis!" A gold sphere enveloped Ichigo and the Arrancar flew back. Ichigo's eyes widened and he could see Misaki in front of him. "M-Misaki?"

Minato could tell there were Arrancars in Karakura again. He knew it was too early for them to have appeared prior to their previous appearance. But that didn't mean they didn't have a plan. Aizen was plotting something strange, and Minato definitely did want to find out. He knew his sister was training with someone, but he assumed she was with Shinji, and she was. There wasn't anything he could do now that could stop her. But if she got hurt, then he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Just then, Minato felt a gush of a new spiritual pressure, much like his own. His eyes widened and he realized it to be Misaki's. He dreaded that something like this would happen, and it did. He ran out of the house toward their direction, but there was a slight problem. There were a lot of spiritual pressures around, and Misaki's seemed to be one of them. He could tell which was hers, but as he walked out, the pressures coincided and it was hard to tell the difference. He grunted and took a blind guess, and ran toward it. Minato wasn't trained like Misaki was, so he couldn't master the technique of reiatsu identifying.

Toshiro and the others found this Arrancar to be really annoying. He had eight limbs, and he was a blabbermouth. A strong blabbermouth. "This is going nowhere." Ikkaku stated. "Are you guys really part of the thirteen court guard squads?" Luppi asked, before yelling out, "Boring!" Yammy just sat in one place, yawning as he watched his fellow blonde companion do nothing. "I'm bored! That bastard Luppi took all of them for himself! Well, it's troublesome to look for some other prey to fight." Then he could feel someone else's presence. Luppi held Rangiku and Yumichika in his arms and squeezed them. "Hey lady! You have quite the scandalous body. You're lucky, it's sexy. Maybe I should prick you full of holes?" Rangiku gasped and unexpectedly, his arm was cut off. "I just made it in time…that was quite dangerous!" Luppi turned to see who it was. "Well, forgive my late intrusion! I'm Kisuke Urahara!" The shopkeeper said. And right behind Kisuke was the blonde Arrancar, and the ex-Soul Reaper struck him with his sword. "Hmm…aren't you strange?" Kisuke said, observing the weird Arrancar. As the strange Arrancar readied himself to use another attack, Kisuke dodged, not sure what he dodged. "That was surely an interesting technique. What was that just now?" Kisuke said, and something struck him from behind, but before it could take a complete blow-"Manus Contego!" Kisuke's eyes widened.

Kisuke turned to see Minato standing there, his fist in contact with the bigger Arrancar's face. "Hey." He said, and Kisuke smirked. "Didn't think I'd see you here, my friend." Minato grunted. "I'm not your friend. Misaki's here, I'm not able to identify the location. I didn't come here intending to save your ass, I came here by accident." Minato said. Yammy pulled himself back and attacked the Mage with his bare fist. "Aquilus Deflagratio." A black energy beam emitted from Minato's fingers and hit the large Arrancar head on. Kisuke smirked. Yammy fired a Cero at Urahara, and Kisuke dodged with ease. Minato stared at the smaller Arrancar and cringed. He took a glance at the other Soul Reapers entangled in the Arrancar's hands. He turned to Kisuke at last, who had his sword at Yammy's throat. "I've already seen you fire a million of those." Kisuke said. "I won't be hit again." Kisuke turned to Minato. "Back me up-"His gaze was cold. "-Misaki will be fine." Minato grunted, and readied himself.

"What the hell are you?" The blue haired Arrancar yelled at Misaki, who stood in front of the shield placed around Ichigo. "Doesn't matter." Misaki said. "M-Misaki?" Ichigo was shocked. She used magic, she perfected it. But how did she do it? When did she do it? "Ichigo, I want to show you how much I've improved. In one month, you weren't the only one training with the Vizards." So she knew? "What's your name, Arrancar?" Misaki asked, her voice sounding polite. "Are you here to fight me or heal me? You sound a little too timid." Grimmjow smirked. "Acus Morti." Needles of energy flew right at Grimmjow, as he wasn't expecting her to attack. He dodged, and lounged toward her, and, "Victus Contego. Inaedificare Cruciamentum!" A shield appeared in front of the girl, and a deep violet gas dashed toward Grimmjow hitting him. "Adsiduus Cassium." An orange cage appeared around Grimmjow, and caged him in. Misaki panted, as she knew she had reached her limit. The spells she had conjured were all advanced, and Misaki was tired. Right then, Grimmjow grunted. "Gran Ray Cero." Misaki's jaw dropped as she saw the largest energy beam se had ever laid her eyes on. "Victus Contego-"The blast was too strong.

Rukia used her ice power to conceal Grimmjow, but the Espada freed himself easily. "My my…Although I really don't like to butt in during Soul Reaper fights-"Shinji's gaze travelled to Misaki who was on the ground, struggling to get up. "-I guess it can't be helped." Misaki's eyes widened to see Shinji there, and she knew right then that he came over to save her. Misaki felt useless, and she closed her eyes. "Why did you come here?" Ichigo asked. Misaki's ears perked up. "Why?" Misaki repeated. Ichigo looked down. "You could've gotten hurt…or worse." "I know." "Then why?" Ichigo yelled. "Because I love you!" Misaki yelled back, shutting the boy up.

Grimmjow and Shinji's fight rolled on, and Grimmjow was getting restless. Misaki could see that Shinji was clearly stronger than the Arrancar and she secretly hoped Shinji wouldn't have to strain himself too hard. But right then, Grimmjow was stopped by another Arrancar. "The mission is over." The green eyed Arrancar's gaze travelled to Misaki's position. "Grimmjow, make yourself useful and grab the girl over there." Misaki gasped. "What?" Ichigo yelled and Shinji readied his blade. "Feh. Why should I listen to you _Ulquiorra_?" Grimmjow spat. Ulquiorra sighed. "You want to fight this Soul Reaper don't you?" Grimmjow's eyes glistened and he dashed toward Misaki and threw her over his left shoulder. "You're coming with us, girl." Misaki struggled, and Shinji dashed toward the blue haired Arrancar but Ulquiorra stopped him. They got into the Garganta and left. Misaki stared at the two Soul Reapers and a tear escaped her eye. "Misaki!" Ichigo yelled, and Shinji stood there, his world crushed.

Yammy seemed to have an energy like transporting system around him all of a sudden, and Minato could feel something wrong. "I don't feel her." Kisuke stared. "Misaki's gone!" Minato jumped on top of the Espada and they vanished. "Minato you idiot!" Kisuke yelled, but it was too late.

When Toshiro and the others were informed about Misaki's kidnapping, the young Captain was devastated. Why did they want her? Was it because she was a Mage? What was Aizen planning? After Head Captain Yamamoto briefed them about Orihime Inoue's status, the Soul Reapers were sure something strange was going on. Ichigo woke up the next day, feeling completely let down. 'I love you!' Misaki's words echoed in his mind. He was weak, and he let them take her away from him. And now, Orihime was gone too. And here he was, talking to the Head Captain, about their kidnapping, and the response wasn't what he wanted. "That's crazy!" Ichigo yelled at Head Captain's theory about Orihime betraying them. Renji stopped the boy. "Then I, Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six, and member of Captain Hitsugaya's forces, as a response to this treason will head to Hueco Mundo to bring Orihime Inoue to her senses!" Ichigo was shocked. "Unacceptable."

"But what about Misaki? She was kidnapped! I saw it with my own eyes!" Ichigo yelled. "Misaki Otonashi is a Mage. Roughly two hundred years ago, Magi were believed to be extinct. They, like the Quincy's are enemies to the Soul Society." Ichigo's eyes widened. So did everyone else's. 'Misaki? An e-enemy?' Toshiro couldn't imagine it. He didn't want to believe someone as soft and kind hearted like her would be an enemy. Renji was upset, but he could tell Ichigo was breaking on the inside.

And there was nothing they could do.

"Orihime is my friend. Misaki is-"Ichigo glowered deeply and said, "-a part of my being. I will save them myself." Rukia's eyes widened with what Ichigo had said. Did it mean that Ichigo loved Misaki? After Byakuya and Kenpachi's arrival, the Soul Reapers were forced to leave and before Toshiro thought to himself, 'Bring her back Ichigo.'

Misaki grunted in pain, as Grimmjow pulled her by her hair. She was thrown forward and she fell down on the ground, and winced. "Grimmjow that is not how you treat a guest." A voice said, sending shivers down Misaki's spine. "Ulquiorra, is this the human you were spying at in the human world from long ago?" Misaki looked up to see a man sitting on something similar to a throne. "Yes." The green eyed Espada said. 'Spying?' Misaki gasped. Of all those feelings she had of someone staring at her at her house, it was this Arrancar? Misaki wanted to cry. She looked to her left and saw Orihime. Misaki's eyes watered. Just then, "Let her go." It was a voice familiar to Misaki. She turned back and saw-'Minato?'

"Who is this?" The man on the throne said. "I'm Minato Otonashi. A Mage. Misaki's elder brother. I'm a better Mage than she is. So, take me, and let her go." Minato said. "No!" Misaki yelled. Minato ignored her. "What a noble sacrifice!" A white haired man said. He didn't look like an Arrancar. "Whatever. Let her go. I'm ready." Minato said. "Minato please! Don't!" Minato turned to look at his sister one last time, before the dark skinned man took him away. "Be safe." He murmured for no one to hear, and walked off.

Misaki was escorted to a room by the white haired man, and she didn't say a word. She couldn't. She didn't know what was happening. "Szayel hasn't bugged this place, so I can talk to ya." The man said. Misaki didn't bother looking at him. "I'm gonna let ya go now ya know." Misaki frowned. "I'm not leaving without my brother." "That's real cute. But we can't crowd this place ya know. There're a lotta people here already. We don't need ya." The man said, opening a Garganta. Misaki gasped and back away when he caught hold of her wrists. "Bring your friends here if ya can." The man said, he smile scaring Misaki. Then all she could feel was falling. From a great height.

Gin frowned. He wasn't supposed to let her go yet, but that girl…reminded him so much of _her_. They looked nothing alike, but yet, there were similarities. 'I'll deal with Aizen later…' He thought to himself and walked off, thinking of persimmons.


	13. Chapter 13

Uryu was obviously distracted, even if he didn't want to admit it to his father, who currently was training him to become a Quincy again. After facing off the Squad 12 Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi in the Soul Society, Uryu had almost lost hope. Even if his relationship with his father was stained, he was right now giving Uryu the biggest gift a father can bestow to their child. His identity as a Quincy. And the bargain to get his powers back wasn't a fair trade, he had to obey what his father told him. Sever all ties with the Soul Reapers.

Uryu was practically tired of running around, powerless to fight back, just dodging his father's blows that were aimed for the kill. And just before dodging another attack, Uryu could sense immense Spiritual Pressure, battling on the outside. "What's wrong? Does the Soul Reaper's fights interest you that much, Uryu?" Ryuken Ishida asked his son. Uryu grimaced, "What are you talking about?" If there was one thing he detested, it was his father's taunts. They angered him more than Ichigo's stupidity.

"The only thing I'm interested in, is finding out whether this plan of yours will bring my powers back to me." Uryu said, eyeing his father. Ryuken cocked an eyebrow at his son, "So you're saying you can't rely on me?" Well, that was obvious. "It's hard to tell." Uryu spat. "This is a hidden chamber made of Reika glass and Reika silver. If your arrows destroy it, so if I kept on dodging this forever, will my powers return to me?" Uryu yelled, unable to contain himself. But the very next thing Uryu knew, his father was aiming at his face, inches away, "Absolutely. But-"Uryu's eyes widened, his father was not holding back. "-Provided however, that you manage to stay alive."

Uryu was tired. His training proved more difficult than he had imagined, but he would pass through it all and he would get his powers back. He didn't want his father to put him down more than he already did, so this was more of a challenge to the young Quincy. He knew about the Arrancar's attacks, and so far there had been two invasions. And right then, his father struck him with an arrow, making Uryu collapse, knowing he had lost. As he lay there, collapsed on the ground, Uryu could hear his father approach him, and got himself ready for the unlimited taunting he was yet to receive. "You need to remove the utmost limits between mind and body, in that condition a Reikyuu is shot at the cavity nodule located 19mm from the heart, which is the only way to regain the lost powers from a Quincy Retsu Toshuu chill." Uryu struggled to keep his eyes open. "Seriously, why didn't you use Haizen then? At that time, if you had used Haizen, and not Grits, you were thinking that even if you didn't finish me off, you would wound me from the battle. That's what I've been saying, you're a fool. And it makes me sick." Ryuken sighed, taking a last glance at his son. "Well, yeah. Just for today, I'll let you go easy."

And thus, Uryu Ishida was a Quincy again.

Uryu struggled to get up, and as he managed to balance himself, he felt a familiar pressure, and to his left the wall had an opening, and from there, Kisuke Urahara emerged. "Howdy! Pardon me for such a late visit, even though it's still in the evening." Uryu was shocked to see Kisuke here, in his father's hospital training grounds. "Your father is missing isn't he? How lucky!" Kisuke exclaimed. "Urahara? What do you need?" Uryu asked. "Orihime and…Misaki were abducted by the Arrancars." Uryu's expression grew cold. Why Orihime? At least she had a few powers with her to protect herself, but Misaki? What did the Arrancars want with her? "By Arrancars acting under Sosuke Aizen's orders to be precise." Kisuke said, adjusting his hat. "I fear Ichigo is planning to go all by himself." Kisuke sighed. "Meaning, he will most probably be arriving at my house tonight, looking a way into Hueco Mundo." Uryu bit his lip and said, "Please, leave."

"What?" "You're trying to get me to team up with Ichigo and go Hueco Mundo, right? But as of now, I can't work with Soul Reapers anymore. Please leave! If rescuing Orihime and Misaki is what you want, I'll go my-""-self?" Kisuke finished for the Quincy. "Urahara, what did you just say just then? Ichigo is also…going alone?" "Yes, Soul Society has refused to offer any help. Misaki is a Mage, so she's considered an enemy clan like the Quincys once were. Thus, Ichigo plans to head to enemy territory all alone." Uryu frowned. "Is that so? In that case, let's get out of here, Urahara." And just then, the two of them felt another spiritual pressure suddenly emerge from the skies. Kisuke's eyes widened, and "Arrancar?" Uryu asked. "No, it's Misaki." Kisuke and Uryu dashed off toward the said direction.

She was falling, and she was too tired to conjure a spell to protect herself, she could barely keep her eyes open, and she breathed in, readying the impact. 'Minato…' She thought, as tears flooded her eyes, and 'Orihime…I'm so sorry…' Just then, as she was about to land, someone caught her, her eyes widening, half expecting it to be a lovable blonde she desperately wanted to see. But instead, she saw dark blue hair and glasses. "Uryu?" Misaki gasped, and Uryu lay her on the ground. Kisuke watched from the background, wondering how she got out of Hueco Mundo on her own. But, it was almost time for Ichigo to come over, so Kisuke left Uryu on his own. 'Ichigo will be pleased to see she's alright…but Orihime is still captive.' He thought to himself, and shunpoed to his shop.

"Uryu?" Misaki asked again, and Uryu cleared his throat. "I know what you are, Kisuke Urahara told me. He also told me you were kidnapped." Misaki frowned, "They tool Orihime…" Uryu held on her hand, and squeezed. "They took my brother as well." Uryu's eyes widened. "I need to save him! I need to!" Misaki yelled. "You are going to save Orihime and my brother right?" Misaki yelled, tears streaming down her face. Uryu nodded silently. "Take me with you, I don't want to be useless anymore. Please…Uryu please let me help." Misaki cried, and Uryu stared at her feeble form. "Come with me then." And Misaki looked up at her savior and smiled weakly. "Thank you." "Misaki, I'm not too sure if Ichigo would want you to go along with us." Misaki looked down, "They have my brother because he gave himself to them so that they'd let me go." Uryu's eyes widened. "I don't care what Ichigo says, I need to save my brother." Uryu understood her, and led her to Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo. Welcome, I thought you'd come by." Kisuke said, looking at the boy clad in black in front of him. "Why'd you think that?" Kisuke could sense the distraught in his voice. "You'd probably think I'm the only one who knows the way to Hueco Mondo." Kisuke smirked. "You've guessed correctly. I've already made all the preparations." As the two walked to the underground training area, Ichigo was quiet, not saying a word. "I always feared that Aizen would set eyes on Orihime's abilities. That's why I removed her from the battlefield this time. But it was too late." Kisuke frowned. "I didn't take her feelings into consideration and the plan backfired. That's why I now intend to assist you in any way possible." "But…why Misaki? Was it because she's a Mage?" Kisuke was quiet. "Are you sure it's alright? This is going to be a direct violation of the Soul Society's orders." Ichigo said, his mind tattered that Kisuke didn't answer his previous question. "In the first place, such violations are the reason why I reside here in the first place." Kisuke smirked. "And as for Misaki…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "That's a pathetic expression you've got there, Ichigo." It was Uryu on top of a ledge, and next to him was a red haired girl Ichigo was so longing to see. "Hello there, Ichigo." Misaki waved.

"M-Misaki?" Ichigo was sure his eyes were tricking him. She was taken away, right in front of his eyes and there she was, standing there, unharmed. "She's really here Ichigo." "Ichigo." A voice from behind said. It was Chad. "They're all here to assist you to save Orihime, Ichigo." Kisuke said, smirking. Misaki got down from the ledge and attacked Ichigo in a hug which he returned, immediately. "How…How are you here?" Ichigo breathed on Misaki's hair, and "They took my brother instead of me, he…gave himself to them…" Ichigo could feel her voice hitch. He held her tighter as she explained more, and Kisuke frowned. 'Why did Aizen want a Mage all of a sudden, and if he really wanted them that badly-'his gaze shifted to Misaki. '-why did he let her go?' "I'm so glad you're safe…Misaki…" They broke out of each other's grasp and Ichigo held her cheek. "But you're not going to Hueco Mundo with me." Misaki's eyes widened. "W-What? Why?" She said, her eyes wide. "Because I'm saving both Minato and Orihime, and I don't want you to get caught up in all this."

Misaki was angry. "But I want to come!" She yelled. Ichigo was annoyed. "And I want you to stay here." He yelled back. "But why?" Misaki was close to strangling the boy she loved. Ichigo didn't answer. Misaki bit her lip and before she could yell out to him, "Because I love you, that's why!" Misaki's eyes widened and Kisuke pressed his hand to his mouth in astonishment. Uryu and Chad looked at each other, and looked away and sighed. "But Ichigo…I-""Please Misaki…I almost lost you once…don't make me go through that again…" Ichigo said. Misaki held his hand and hugged him once more. She closed her eyes tightly, "Be safe Ichigo…and promise me…you'll come back to me." Ichigo pushed the girl a little to see her face. "I promise." And bent down to kiss her on her lips, and Kisuke howled. Misaki pushed Ichigo away, her face red. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting! You two can continue." Kisuke said. "Perv." Ichigo muttered.

The two shared a last kiss, this time, uninterrupted. They pulled apart, and Ichigo, Chad and Uryu left to Hueco Mundo. Misaki was sad she didn't get to go, but she believed in Ichigo. "Don't think your completely useless now Misaki. You can train again." Kisuke said. Misaki's eyes widened. "That's right!" She thanked Urahara and sped off to the Vizard's hideout, readying the best apology she could ever think of.

Toshiro Hitsugaya dreaded paperwork these days, ever since he came back from the World of the Living. He was quieter, and his lieutenant noticed the changes. She slacked off a little less, and worked on paperwork but her Captain didn't notice. She knew why. "Captain?" "Hm?" She was sad for the boy. The closest someone gets to him they're immediately hurt right away. Misaki was like a sister to him, and even if he didn't admit it, he considered her family as much as he thought of Momo as a sister. "Are you alright, sir?" Toshiro sighed. "Not quite Rangiku…" He sounded dull as well. "You know that Ichigo kid is going to go after her, so she'll be fine Captain, you gotta believe in him." Toshiro looked at his lieutenant's face, and smiled a little. "Thank you, Rangiku." Rangiku beamed. "Anytime Captain."

Misaki ran to the Vizard hideout, and stopped before entering the place. She slid in slowly, and there was a barrier around the building. As soon as she pushed the door to open it, the 8 Vizards were staring right at her. Shinji's eyes were wide, and he walked toward her slowly. "Shinji…" Misaki said, smiling. Shinji encased her in a bear hug, and breathed on her hair. "You're here…" Hiyori stepped in and pulled the girl toward her. "How?" She asked, her face frowning. Misaki explained. Shinji hugged her once more time, and Misaki hugged back. "Misaki, you have no idea how happy you've made me right now." Misaki smiled. "I'm sorry I worried you." Shinji kissed the girl's forehead and muttered, "I'll always worry, because I love you after all." Misaki's eyes widened, she was not expecting this. She pushed him away slightly, but he didn't let go. "Shinji…I-""Shh, I know Misaki, I know. I just…wanted to let you know that's all." Shinji smiled at her. Misaki felt devastated, she could cry.

She then felt a pat on her head, and turned to see Kensei. "Kensei?" "Glad to know you're okay, kid." He did something close to a smile, and Misaki beamed. Rose and Love walked up to her, and "You can stay with us till your training is complete, okay?" Rose said. "You are staying, and that's final. Can't have Shinji go all crazy again." Love said, making Misaki giggle. Mashiro attacked the girl with a hug, and Misaki laughed heartily. Hiyori pulled her up, and smirked. "We'll have a spar once all this is over, got it?" Misaki smiled. A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hachi. "Hachi, I'm so sorry I left like that, I just-""It's quite alright. The best lessons are ones that are learnt out of impulse, and I am sure you have learnt quite a lot out of your experience. We shall continue out training, from tomorrow?" Misaki nodded. "Thank you, all of you." She said, and saw the Vizards, each of them greeting her their own way.

Minato was held captive in a dungeon of a room. Orihime was held somewhere else, and Minato prayed Misaki was safe. He then heard the door of his room open and he saw the Arrancar he was fighting with Kisuke before. "You're not an ordinary human are ya?" Minato turned away, least interested in that big loser. "Not gonna answer? That's too bad." Minato jumped from Yammy's attack, and frowned. "What's your problem?" "You are!" Yammy dashed toward him and aimed a punch which Minato dodged using Manus Contego. But a pressure hit him from the back, and Minato collapsed, to see a pink haired Arrancar with glasses smiling at him. "You did agree to take your sister's place, didn't you?" Minato was losing consciousness. "Well, this is sure as hell going to be one interesting experiment." And held the unconscious Mage and his fraccion dragged him to his laboratory.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, um...I was wondering if any of you would tell me how the story is so far? Can you review it, like, real this time and tell me your views? Thank you in advance! :) Enjoy reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Misaki was woken up by a loud noise coming from below the Vizard warehouse. She thought it would be best if she lived with them from now on, and she moved in easily with Love and Rose's help. Shinji was ecstatic that she moved in with them, but he didn't show it. He knew he had upset her when he told her how he felt about her, just after she sorted things with Ichigo. Misaki got off the bed and walked out of the room to see Lisa sitting on the edge of the upper tier and watching something that was going on below. "Morning, Misaki." Lisa said, her gaze not faltering. "Good morning, Lisa. What's happening?" Lisa chuckled. "Take a look for yourself." Misaki peeped downstairs and saw Shinji running away from Hiyori who looked dreadfully angry. "Shinji!" Shinji quickly stopped moving and turned to look at the girl. He smirked and Hiyori took that as an opening before, "Thanks Mage girl!" slapping him to the ground. Misaki sighed. This was a routine for the two, and at first Misaki was afraid of their tempers, but this seemed to be very common, or that was what Kensei told her. "This has been going on for a hundred years, there's nothing you can do about it now." Misaki sighed, and walked back into her room, to freshen up.

Lisa stared at the girl and smirked. It wasn't a secret that Lisa was a pervert. She named it being 'curious', but they were closely related. She observed Misaki's body and smirked wider. 'I know why Shinji fell for the girl…she's got some nice curves.' She thought to herself, and got down and entered Misaki's room. She went through her stuff and found a photograph, of a boy, with red hair and green eyes, and Misaki, smiling at the camera. Lisa figured that it was Minato, Misaki's elder brother who was currently being held captive by Aizen. "That's Minato." Misaki said, wiping her face with a towel. "I know." Lisa said, and turned to face the girl. "Wanna have a nice long talk? I've not spoken to you that well, ever since you got here." Lisa said, and Misaki smiled.

It was true when Lisa said she didn't talk to Misaki that much. She just wasn't the mingling type and Misaki seemed too innocent for Lisa's liking. But, she was a friend now, and she wanted to help them. Shinji trusted her, Kensei trusted her, and Hachi, Rose and Love trusted her. Hell, even Hiyori trusted her to some extent. Lisa decided she would get to know the girl at least a little better, so that she wouldn't feel left out. "So, tell me Misaki, do you love Ichigo more or Shinji more?" Misaki's face reddened and Lisa chuckled. "Relax, I was just pulling your leg." Misaki sighed in relief but her thoughts shifted to Shinji. She felt terrible for him, and there was nothing she could do. He loved her, but she loved Ichigo. "You know, every girl that Shinji meets, he tells them that they're his first love." Misaki looked at Lisa, and chuckled. "But that wasn't the case with you. You weren't…ordinary for him. He called you different even if he didn't know you. I'm not asking you to accept Shinji's weird ass proposal, I'm just telling you he's not lying if he says he loves you." Misaki looked down. "And also, you've got an amazing body, men would die to have you." "Lisa!" Misaki's face was beet red and Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay to be curious, Misaki." And walked off. Before she left the room, she patted the girl on her head and said, "You're okay, kid." And left the room. Misaki smiled to herself.

Misaki got down and went up to Hachi and "Ready Misaki?" He asked her, and she nodded. The two went to the underground training area and Hachi spoke, "We stopped your training with complex time barriers." Misaki nodded as she remembered her Magic type. Life logging and procreation. Hachi took a deep breath and said, "I'll be using Kido Misaki, and I've taught you how to use them as well." Misaki got herself ready. "Hadō 31: Shakkaho!" Out of Hachi's arm emerged a giant red blob of energy and Misaki took a deep breath. "Referio!" The red ball bounced back toward Hachi, with a greater intensity and Hachi dodged, but there were more and Misaki's eyes widened. "Intimus Saeptum, Cavea Tenebrea!" The red balls were absorbed by what looked like a black hole, but smaller in magnitude and intensity. It was a black gaseous cage that enveloped the Kido spells, and it shrunk in size. "That was amazing, Misaki." Misaki smiled. "We are not done yet. Hado 58: Tenran!" A strong gush of wind began to blow towards Misaki's direction and Misaki almost felt her feet leave the ground. 'Which spell should I-?' She was confused. "Libramentum Accessio!" A mass of energy surrounded the girl, and she stood firmly on the ground. The wind flowing past her, but she remained standing with no effort. "Your defense is incredible Misaki. What about your offence?" Misaki sighed. "I can't attack you Hachi, it's just…" "I understand, but you need to learn offensive spells if you want to survive in battle my dear." Hachi said, and Misaki nodded. "Attack me with all you've got, you must realize that I shall be unharmed no matter how fatal." Misaki smirked. "Acus Morti!"

Shinji watched Misaki train. She was good, even slowing down Hachi, but he was afraid. Aizen was powerful, Shinji knew that. And Shinji definitely doesn't want Misaki hurt. If Minato wasn't taken away, Shinji would've tried to leave her out of this, but now it seemed impossible. He sighed and walked back inside.

Misaki and Hachi ended their training for that day, and the two Mages headed back into the warehouse. Misaki missed her father's cooking and she wondered if he was alright. She was quiet and Kensei noticed. "Hey, something bugging you kid?" Misaki smiled when Kensei called her 'kid'. It somewhat reminded her of Minato. Misaki shook her head and muttered, "Never mind." Shinji avoided talking to Misaki, unsure of what to say. It would seem as if things between them were weird now, as he confessed to a girl who didn't think of him the same way. Shinji sighed and got up and went to his room. Before entering he said, "You can visit your father tomorrow, if ya'd like." And shut the door. Misaki didn't want Shinji to avoid her like that, but she didn't know what to say. She knew he stared at her when she was training with Hachi, but he never approached her after telling her his feelings. 'And he's supposed to be over a hundred years old?' Misaki thought to herself and smiled lightly.

The next day, Misaki got ready to go see her father, and she walked off telling Hachi and Lisa she was going. She didn't see Shinji, and she felt sad, but she was sure things between them would sort out eventually. She figured he needed time, and she would give him that. As she walked the streets, something was odd. The streets were deserted, and Misaki frowned. She concentrated her spiritual pressure, so as to notice any other spiritual pressures around her. There wasn't anything. "Too slow." Misaki's eyes widened as she blocked a kick. 'That was close.' Misaki thought and looked at her attacker. It was a woman clad in black, but not a Soul Reaper Shihakusho. She covered her face as well. Misaki's arm stung and she said, "Who're you?" The woman charged and Misaki muttered "Manus Contego." And blocked another kick. "You don't need to know that." Misaki went backwards, and she ran forward to attack the woman. The woman dodged easily, and tried to elbow Misaki on her back. "Victus Contego." The woman's arm went backwards due to the sudden impact, and Misaki pointed toward the girl, "Lividus Arca!" A blue box encased the woman, and Misaki muttered, "Configo Fixum." The box shrunk to hold the woman tight inside the box. But she didn't look like she gave up. "Bakudou 21: Senkeinton!" A blast of red smoke enveloped Misaki and she began coughing. "Damn, who is she?" Misaki yelled, and felt a presence behind her. She blocked another kick, and Misaki put her leg in-between the woman's and slid it sideways making the woman fall down. "Navitas Novacula." A bright yellow knife appeared in Misaki's hand and she pinned it to the woman's throat.

She heard clapping. Misaki's eyes widened, and she turned to see Kisuke Urahara standing not too far away, clapping. The woman under Misaki slid away. "Hey!" Misaki yelled, and the woman laughed, and patted the girl's head. "I was obviously holding back, but you're not bad kid." The woman said, slipping the piece of clothing off her face. Her tan skin and gold eyes shone. "That is Yoruichi Shihoin. My close friend. She just wanted to see if you were capable of fighting in the Winter Showdown." Misaki was angry. She walked to Kisuke and pulled his hand fan away and hit his head. "Ow!" "Kisuke! I thought she was the enemy!" Misaki yelled, and struck him again. Kisuke faked tears and Yoruichi laughed. "That was the intention kid." Misaki turned to look at Yoruichi and she sighed. "I'm sorry I-""Didn't hold back? I didn't want you to." Misaki shook her head. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. "I was holding back actually, I just didn't want to hurt you." Yoruichi's eyes widened and she smiled. "Don't apologize. No harm done." Misaki smiled.

"Kisuke?" "Hm?" Misaki gulped, she didn't know how to ask the man this question. "Minato…will he be alright?" Kisuke dreaded this question. He didn't know himself why Aizen kidnapped the Mage. "Please Kisuke, tell me the truth okay?" Kisuke gulped and Yoruichi's gaze turned cold. "Let's not get our hopes high, Misaki." Misaki shuddered at the thought of losing her brother, and Yoruichi held her tight. "That boyfriend of yours is our only hope." Misaki pushed Yoruichi away, and Yoruichi chuckled. "Kisuke?" "Yes, Misaki?" "Is there any way I can let Toshiro know I'm back at the living world and not kidnapped? I'm sure he's worried." Misaki smiled as she recalled Toshiro Hitsugaya, the little Captain. Kisuke laughed and Misaki frowned. "If you're still going to fight at the Winter Showdown, he'll see for himself, Misaki, don't worry." Misaki sighed. "Then I'm gonna train harder, I don't want to be useless anymore Kisuke." Yoruichi smiled at the girl, and so did Kisuke. "Well, I'm going to visit dad now, so…bye Kisuke! Bye Yoruichi!" "Misaki wait." Misaki stopped. "Your father…he won't remember Minato. So don't talk about your brother okay?" Yoruichi said. Misaki's eyes widened. She understood why. She nodded feebly and walked off.

Ichigo was annoyed. This little Arrancar Nel, was bothering him, but he knew she was harmless. She was just a child. But that didn't mean she could follow Ichigo wherever he went! She could get hurt! She tackled him in a hug and yelled, "Nel wanted to see you Itsugo! Nel wanted to see you!" Ichigo was annoyed, but didn't show it. "Meh, whatever. Where are those other two weirdos?" Ichigo asked. They weren't with her, and she caused a fuss…for that as well. Typical kid, Ichigo thought. 'I swear I'm never having kids.' He thought in annoyance and suddenly his face went beet red. 'But wait, would Misaki want to-?' Ichigo couldn't contain it. His face was red, and he yelled out laughing, like a high school girl. "You alright, Itsugo?" Ichigo stopped laughing all of a sudden and got back to normal, and just then he felt another spiritual pressure. "Come out!" Ichigo yelled. "You! Who's hiding out there! Come out!" Ichigo yelled, and suddenly, something from above fell in the clumsiest way possible.

Ichigo felt bad for whoever fell down, so "Are you…okay?" Then the Arrancar got back up and stood in a posture which was both weird and lame. "What's with your reaction? What's with your reaction?" The Arrancar spoke. He was weird alright. "What's with your reaction?" The Arrancar repeated. "Shut up. How many times do you have to repeat that?" "After witnessing Dordoni's magnificent entrance!" The Arrancar yelled. "Magnificent? All you did was stumble." Ichigo said, unamused. "Why are you trying to act so unfazed for?" The Arrancar yelled. "It's not an act. We're both quite calm." Ichigo answered. "And you little shrimp over there! At least focus your eyes on me!" The weird Arrancar yelled again. "I see…Now I see the vast differences between our senses. But I suppose nothing of this matters, since you shall be soon defeated." The Arrancar said, in a thick Spanish accent. "Now prepare yourself Soul Reaper!" The Arrancar stood in a…hilarious posture again. "For I-Arrancar number 103, Dordoni will crush you right here!" Ichigo could laugh. "103? That's such a ridiculously huge number."

"You look really weak." Ichigo said, readying his sword. "What did you say? Why don't you come here and say that? Don't be crying after I trample you nino!" Dordoni yelled.

"What's this? Looking at something?" Gin asked Kaname who was standing in front of the screen that displayed Ichigo's fight with Dordoni. "That's a slightly disturbing hobby you have there, Kaname." Gin said. "Unthinkable. Their movements interested you, so you came here to watch right, Gin?" Kaname asked. "That's not it, I was just kiddin'." Gin chuckled. Then something caught Gin's eye. A small Arrancar situated near Kaname's foot. "Say, what's with this little one Kaname?" Gin asked. "Wonderweiss." Kaname said. "Looks like problem child likes you Kaname." "Pure beings are always drawn to each other. Although I'm not sure where his pureness lies." Kaname said. "He not being fond of me makes sense now." Gin said. "To be honest, I believe anyone would be wary of you. But more importantly, look here." Kaname motioned Gin to the monitor. "Those five, have all split up." Gin saw that, "Oh my, you're right. Splitting up does reduce their chance of victory. Do those children still not realize their own strength?" Gin asked. "However, they look to be heading toward an interesting place." Kaname added. Gin's gaze grew cold, and he smirked. "Yeah…the Tres Sciflas Zone." He muttered and Kaname turned toward Gin. "Why did you let the girl go, Gin?" "We have the boy don't we? It was getting too crowded here." Gin said. "What did Lord Aizen say?" Kaname asked. Sometimes, Kaname annoyed Gin Ichimaru. "He told me it didn't matter." Gin chuckled. "Did you want her to stay Kaname? It seemed like it." Gin chuckled. "No, in fact, it seemed as if you saved her life." Kaname spat and exited the room.

Gin frowned. 'I did save her life. She didn't deserve to be here. And the boy…he's laying his life on the line just to make sure she's safe…' Gin thought and stared at Ichigo on the screen. Gin saved Misaki because Minato was trying to keep her safe. Keep her from crying. Just like how he was doing, to Rangiku. To keep _her_ from crying. That was exactly how Misaki reminded Gin of Rangiku, and that was exactly why Gin freed her from Las Noches.


	15. Chapter 15

Sosuke Aizen could feel another Garganta being opened somewhere in Las Noches. He could also decipher from where it opened. Near the Mage girl, and Aizen concluded Gin let her go. Did he order him to do so? Not likely. Aizen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to have a long talk with Gin that night. It was true, Aizen was interested in Mage powers, and also by the fact that it was a mother of Kido. He was intrigued by the fact that Magi were a class older than the Soul Reapers itself, and two survivals managed to survive. Even though they were just half survivors.

Gin entered Aizen's study that night, a cocky grin pasted on his face. Kaname had warned him about meeting Aizen later, and Gin actually wasn't afraid of Sosuke Aizen. His spiritual pressure might bother the Espada and other Arrancars, but not Gin. For Gin knew things, and how to tackle them. "Gin." Aizen acknowledged. "Lord Aizen ya wanted to see me?" Gin questioned, knowing the answer which was obvious. "Yes, it's about that Mage girl. Why did you release her?" Gin sighed. "I knew ya'd ask me that Lord Aizen, but here's the real question. Did she really matter that much? I was thinkin, that if we let her go, she'd boost the Soul Reapers more than we've got her brother captured. Isn't that a part of the plan, Lord Aizen?" Only Gin could play Aizen like this, and sometimes Sosuke Aizen himself wouldn't know of it. "That's true Gin, you've thought this through. I'm impressed." Aizen replied, believing Gin's story. 'Impressed? You're an idiot.' Gin thought to himself and walked back to his quarters.

Orihime was worried. She could tell by sensing the spiritual pressures that Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Renji and Uryu were there in Hueco Mundo. She was worried for them, and her heart didn't stop beating. She was shocked to see Misaki and Minato in Las Noches as well, but Misaki's reiatsu, was completely faded away, either meaning she was back in the World of the Living or…she didn't want to think about it. And Minato's reiatsu felt…stranger than before. Almost unrecognizable. She could also sense that Chad's spiritual pressure was very weak. The Arrancar he was fighting must've been strong. "I'm coming in." A voice said, from the door. Orihime turned to see the green eyed Espada at her door step. "Seems like you've somehow become aware…That idiot Nnoitra strayed from the rest of the group. Despite the fact that he was explicitly ordered to wait in his own domain." Ulquiorra said, his voice carrying no emotion at all. "Chad isn't dead." Orihime said. She frowned once more, as Ulquiorra turned his gaze away. "He isn't dead." "Enter." He said, and an Arrancar with a tray of food entered the room. "Here's your meal. Eat."

"I don't need it." Orihime said. "You know, it's a part of your duty to stay alive, until Lord Aizen calls upon you. Eat!" Ulquiorra's voice was harsher now. "Or would you like me to force it down your throat piece by piece? Or stick a needle in you and transmit the nutrients into your body that way?" Ulquiorra threatened. "Chad isn't dead." Orihime said once more. "You're truly obstinate. It doesn't really matter either way, you know. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry he's definitely still alive?'" Orihime flinched at the tone of his voice. "Disgusting. Don't think I came here to fret upon you." Orihime looked down, and her eyes narrowed. "It doesn't make sense. Why are you so caught up with who lives or dies?" Her eyes widened at his statement. "The fact is, all of your friends will eventually be destroyed by us." She didn't want to hear that, because Orihime knew it wasn't true. "Don't act like it's such a big deal just because one person got ahead of himself. They all should have been able to predict this from the start." Orihime couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it." She ordered, but it was of no use. "And if they weren't, then their own stupidity is the sole cause. It's only natural to want to laugh at such a foolish group. Why can't you do even that?" Ulquiorra taunted the girl. "If it were me, I would just get angry. At the pathetic nature of those losers who decided to run in here, completely out of touch with reality and their own power." Ulquiorra said.

"And those human Magi, they are also to talk. The boy came here intending to save his sister, and they both are dead now. The girl would've fallen a million feet and landed to her death and the boy will eventually die here. They stand no chance against-"Orihime shifted her position. She swung her hand forward and slapped the Arrancar across his cheek. For a second, she was shocked her blow managed to get past him, but she was glad it did. He shut up in the end. He stared at the girl's face and turned his heels and walked toward the door. "I will come again in one hour. And if you haven't eaten by then, I will restrain you and force you to. That is a promise." And before Ulquiorra closed the door, he turned to his left. "What are you doing here?" He questioned someone. Orihime looked on. She could see something, or _someone_, emerge out of the shadows and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her hands and screamed. She screamed until her chests hurt. The _person_, closed the door, smirking at the girl who was embedded in pain and terror. 'No…' She thought to herself and collapsed on her knees.

Misaki was panting. She was tired, and she realized offence wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Hachi realized this as well, but there was something else he understood about her abilities. He just needed to push her to her extent if he needed to find out for sure. But they still had time, and Hachi would develop her to a fine Mage by then. Right now, he could tell she was worn out, and he decided to end their session before she stood out of her stance and looked to her right. "Shinji, I know you're there." She said, and the blonde came out, looking dejected. But in actuality, he was shocked she noticed his presence. Hachi smiles at Misaki, as he realized the girl could now sense reiatsu which was hidden as well. And Shinji was an expert at concealing his presence. He decided to leave them alone for now, as he knew the two of them had 'issues' which were still unsolved.

"You could sense me eh?" Shinji questioned. Misaki walked to a nearby boulder and sat on it, and sighed. She patted the place next to her and motioned Shinji to sit as well. He obliged. "Misaki…I…I thought you'd not want to talk to me after I confessed to you. You do love Ichigo, right?" Misaki chuckled and playfully hit his arm. Shinji's eyes widened and she turned to face him. "You're an idiot for an ex-captain, Shinji Hirako." She said, and Shinji was still confused. "Shinji, I love you too. You're the closest friend I have. No one's ever stuck up to me the way you did, sometimes not even Minato. I love Ichigo because he's…different. And you're different Shinji, so don't ever compare yourself to Ichigo. Both of you are…really very close to me and I…can't imagine my life without you guys." Misaki said, and bit her lip. "I see." Shinji said, and smiled to himself. He patted the back of her head, and Misaki's eyes widened. "You're really a special one, Misaki. And Ichigo's lucky to have ya." Misaki blushed. "Suppose you get sick of Orange, take a sip of yellow, okay?" Misaki giggled and hit Shinji's arm playfully once more.

Ichigo readied himself. After losing to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow showed up with Orihime, and ordered her to heal him so that the two of them could fight. Ichigo personally liked the idea, and stood up firmly. "Let's take this somewhere else, Grimmjow." The Sexta Espada agreed, and the two rushed off. After reaching a certain distance, Ichigo activated his Bankai, and landed on the ground. Grimmjow smirked at his 'prey' and Ichigo stared intently. Their swords clashed, and thus the fight began.

Grimmjow pulled back, and Ichigo began to use a Getsuga Tenshou but Grimmjow began using a Cero. Ichigo quickly dodged, and Grimmjow went berserk. He laughed maniacally and said, "This is great! This is what I've been waiting for! The chance to crush you with all of my power!" He looked at Ichigo and said, "Don't you feel the same, huh? Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo stood up from the impact, "I'm not fighting to crush you." Grimmjow was annoyed. "Don't give me that bullshit! Just say it! 'I want to kill you!' say it! I tore you're friends into pieces, now say you want to tear me up and kill me!" Grimmjow's gaze hardened. "I'm gonna show you why I saved this scar…" The Arrancar's hand went up to his throat. "I'll tear your throat out, and show you which one is superior!" Grimmjow yelled.

Nel was shivering with fear. Orihime noticed and bent toward the child Arrancar and placed her hand on her head. "It's okay. Ichigo is going to win." Orihime said, with a confident smile. "Y-You don't know that!" Nel countered and Orihime smiled more. "But, didn't he say, I'll win this for sure?" Orihime said. "Everybody says that! Ichigo is definitely scared! When people are scared they always talk about winning!" Nel yelled, afraid for Ichigo. "Ichigo, doesn't assure us that he's going to win for that reason. Ichigo is a kind person. Whenever he uses strong words, it's like he's making a promise. I believe that, he makes a promise to himself. I believe that, he expresses his feelings through words so he follows through. So that's why it's okay. So when Ichigo says he's going to win, then he'll win for sure." Orihime smiled at Nel, and Nel looked at her face. "You're so sure…" Nel stuttered, and Orihime nodded. "We should have faith in him. Because what makes Ichigo strong, is because he wants to protect the ones he loves." Orihime quickly thought of a red haired girl. "And he'll win, just to keep them safe." And at that minute, Orihime knew, Misaki was alive, and safe. She didn't know how she knew, but…she just did.


	16. Chapter 16

Ichigo couldn't believe his ears. Nel, as in, the little Arrancar who clung onto him as if her life depended on it, was an ex-Espada? Ridiculous. This spoon headed freak clearly was out of it! Ichigo was tired after his battle with Grimmjow, and frankly he would admit it to anyone that Grimmjow put up one of the toughest fights Ichigo ever fought. But just when Grimmjow was defeated, another black haired longer and taller Espada almost cut him in half, and if Ichigo didn't save Grimmjow just then, the blue haired self-obsessed Espada would've died. And now, Nnoitra was accusing Nel being an Espada? But, the way Ichigo saw it, this freak didn't look like he was lying, but Nel was surely afraid of what was going on.

"This little shit-"Nnoitra pointed to little Nel. "-Is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. An Ex-Espada." Orihime's and Ichigo's eyes widened at the current Espada's remark. "An Ex-Espada?" Orihime repeated, flabbergasted. "Yeah, you thought she wasn't dangerous or something? How stupid are you? She's been fooling you around since the very beginning!" Nnoitra said, smirking like a mad man. And just when he was about to kick Nel in the face, Ichigo rushed forward and protected the child. "Ichigo…I want you to believe me Ichigo…Nel hasn't been trying to fool anyone…" Nel said, her voice trembling and her face smeared with tears. "Of course you haven't! There's no reason for you to trick us, so don't worry." Ichigo smiled reassuringly at her, but he was abruptly kicked in the face by the male Arrancar. "Ichigo!" Nel yelled. And just then, Nnoitra picked Nel up by her mask, and told Ichigo he was the one who broke Nel's mask. Ichigo rushed forward to save her, and slashed the Arrancar across his chest, but shockingly, he seemed unaffected. "Have you forgotten? There's no way for you to cut me with that blade." Nnoitra said, grimly.

Nnoitra kicked Ichigo upwards, and Ichigo was lifted off the ground, and he went flying. "Ichigo!" Orihime yelled. But Ichigo didn't give up, he dashed toward Nnoitra with all he had, but the Espada kicked him to the ground effortlessly. Nnoitra threw Nel aside, and walked toward Ichigo, fully intending to kill Ichigo. Nel yelled her heart out, and her body was trembling with fear, and suddenly the little Arrancar was fully covered with smoke, and out of it emerged a woman, who resembled Nel greatly. She had this look in her eyes, a look of distaste. She was looking at Nnoitra.

Ichigo and Orihime couldn't believe their eyes. Was that woman really Nel? Nnoitra's fraccion Tesla Lindocruz, held on to Orihime and he watched the scene before him. He had already seen Nel before, years ago, when his Master Nnoitra snuck up on her with Szayel and broke her mask. He knew what his master was doing was wrong, but he had no say in it. Nnoitra was his master, and if he ordered Tesla to do something, _anything_ for that matter, Tesla would. "You've returned from that form, Nelliel." Nnoitra said, staring at the female Arrancar. She swiftly snuck him behind Nnoitra and grabbed Ichigo. Ichigo was shocked to be in her arms and said, "Nel?" Nel's eyes widened and she looked at the boy she was holding. "You-You're really Nel?" Ichigo asked. "Yes." Nel breathed. "Thanks to you Ichigo, I returned to this form. Ichigo, its thanks to you that I've come this far. You've protected little me all this way. So, please be a little patient. I'll protect you this time." Nel got back up, and prepared to fight. Ichigo couldn't help but notice, Nel reminded him somewhat, _somewhat_ of Misaki. The will to protect someone. Ichigo smiled to himself, slightly.

Misaki returned from training with a very quiet Hachi. She figured he was tired, since he was the one using Kido the most. Misaki had to dodge and fight physically using her brute force, which wasn't that great. Misaki waved at Lisa, and the girl winked at Misaki. Mashiro patted the seat next to her, and Misaki sat down wondering what the 'meeting' was about. Shinji wasn't around, and Kensei too. Hachi sat next to Rose and Lisa and Love sat next to Hiyori. The group gathered in a circle and Misaki felt Shinji's spiritual pressure from above. He landed behind the girl and she smiled at him. "Shinji! What the hell is this about?" Hiyori yelled. So even she didn't know? Kensei appeared as well, and sighed. "We're gonna have a chat about the Winter Showdown." Misaki's eyes widened at the mention of the Showdown and her heart leapt with anxiousness. "Shinji?" Shinji didn't turn back and said, "Like Kensei said, in this fight, we aren't going to be allies with the Soul Reapers." Misaki's eyes widened and Hiyori spat. "Well, that's obvious." She said but Misaki didn't understand. She stood up but Rose held her hand. She looked to the man, and he shook his head. "This was meant to be from the start, Misa." Misaki thought of Toshiro and Rangiku, and turned to Shinji. "But why?" She whispered. "That's because, no matter how we look at it, we aren't Soul Reapers anymore, Misaki." Kensei said.

"That's not true! You all are Soul Reapers! Ichigo is just like you, but he's a Soul Reaper as well! Why can't you be both?" Misaki asked, her face worried. "Be both? Are you even listening to yourself? They tried to kill us!" Hiyori yelled. Misaki flinched. "They ordered Soul Reapers to kill us stating we're hollows! For a crime we didn't commit!" Lisa said, her gaze bore on Misaki's face. "Face it Misa, its best this way." Misaki sighed. "Just tell me…" Misaki said, softly. Lisa and the others looked at the girl. "Tell me…honestly that you didn't enjoy your life there, in the Soul Society. Tell me you didn't love the time when you all were Soul Reapers." Misaki said, looking to the ground. "We did, that's why this is the best way." Shinji spoke finally.

Misaki looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away and before she could ask, "Let me ask you this Misaki, when they took away your brother, what did you feel?" Shinji asked. Misaki didn't want to remember the feeling, but she knew it was bitter and it was probably the worst feeling ever. Before she can answer, Shinji spoke again. "That was the exact feeling I felt when I saw my lietenant betray me. That was the exact feeling I felt when I heard Kisuke Urahara was banished to the Living World and we were ordered to be killed." His gaze hardened as he continued. "That is what I'll feel when I go and look into their eyes. Their eyes which once held the intent to kill me. I hope you understand Misaki." Misaki's eyes widened and she gasped. Rose placed a hand on her shoulder, and sighed. "I…understand. I'm sorry Shinji…I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have asked." Misaki felt downtrodden. "Hey, it's fine. We don't mind it if you knew." Love assured her.

Misaki walked to her room after dinner and she sighed sadly. She felt terrible for the Vizards, and when Shinji spoke to her like that, she didn't know how to react. How could something so terrible happen to someone so kind? They were all kind. Hiyori was rash, but once you got to know her, she was a sweet child. Lisa was a pervert, but she was a strong willed woman, who Misaki adored. Hachi was the gentlest person she's ever come across. Mashiro was the funniest person Misaki ever saw. Kensei was the elder brother figure to her. Rose was a very nice person, and Love was the most daring. Each of them unique in their own way, and Misaki loved them all. Hachi waited till Misaki was asleep so he could tell them the reason he was quiet.

"What's up Hachi?" Love asked, wondering about the second meeting. "It's about Misaki." Hachi said, grabbing the attention of the Vizards. "What about her?" Shinji was the most attentive. "Her powers. At first I thought they were strong only with barrier spells and healing, but I was wrong. She excels more in…Sealing spells." "Sealing?" Lisa asked, not completely understanding. "It is when she uses her Magic that we can completely notice. I failed to see it until today, but I am glad I did. She seals spiritual pressure inside the closure of her own. It is…incredibly rare to find a Mage with such an ability. I also mentioned this to Kisuke Urahara and he was thoughtful. He wanted her to definitely join us in battle. But there is another catch to this." Hachi's expression became worried. "What is it Hachi?" Mashiro asked. Shinji listened on. "Her powers are life exhaustible." The Vizard warehouse grew quiet after that.

Ichigo was bleeding from his mouth, and he disliked the taste of sand and blood. He spat out the blood and he sensed another spiritual pressure from nearby. Someone interfered. That someone was-"Kenpachi?" Ichigo was shocked to see the sadistic fight lover here, in Hueco Mundo. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Dyin' over here." Kenpachi said. "It's really… you really Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked, shock written all over his face. "Eh? Of course it is. Did they kick you so hard that you lost your damn mind?" Kenpachi spat. Then, Kenpachi swiftly finished off Tesla's released form and headed for Nnoitra. Ichigo gulped and watched the battle, as two strong spiritual pressures faced off to a battle to the death.

The fight was long, wearisome, destructive and gory. After Nnoitra released his true form, the battle got more intense. Kenpachi had to even change his Kendo, and one slash was all it took to officially end the battle. Nnoitra spit on fraternity, lusted after power, and finally kissed the ground. As Nnoitra collapsed on the ground, Nel looked up to see him, and their eyes met. That was probably the last thing Nnoitra ever saw. Nel's green eyes.

Kenpachi walked toward Ichigo and kicked him in the stomach. "Now what you freaking psychopath?" Ichigo yelled in pain. "Grab your sword. Get the girl and haul off, you're shift is over here. Let us handle the overtime." Ichigo was infuriated. "Get the hell outa here! I came here to-""Know your place substitute. Your first priority is that town of yours. Am I wrong?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "The broad's outa harm's way. You're done here. If you follow what I'm saying, hurry up and scram. Besides, I ain't letting you hog any more battles. You greedy prick…" Kenpachi said. "Woman!" Orihime jerked at the sound of Kenpachi's voice. "Patch me up real nice." "Yes sir!" She walked toward the sadist captain, and just right in front of her, an Arrancar appeared. "Forgive me, truth be told, I abhor such tactics. But I'm afraid I don't have much of a say in the matter. Buckle your safety belts." The brown haired Arrancar said, with a bored expression. Kenpachi and Ichigo both rushed forward, but it was too late. The Arrancar grabbed Orihime and vanished.

"Welcome back. Orihime." Sosuke Aizen said, from the top, near his throne. "What's the matter? Why the sour face?" The man suddenly appeared right in front of her, his hand grazing her cheek. "A girl like you should smile more often. Overcast skies blot out the sun, and that always brings people's spirits down. So why not let the sun shine? For the time being anyway?" Orihime shivered. "You needn't worry. We'll return shortly. As soon as we destroy Karakura town." Orihime's eyes widened and she couldn't speak. "D-Destroy Karakura town?" She muttered. "That's right." Aizen said. "We shall destroy Karakura town and create the Ouken." Aizen said, before speaking to the Soul Reapers in Hueco Mundo using Tentei Kura and stepping into the Garganta. Orihime was left behind, filled with fear.

"Huh. Looks like we made it in time." The Head Captain said, as Aizen stepped into the Human World. "In time? Where on earth do you have proof to say such a thing?" Aizen asked, amused at the Head Captain's statement. "I know what we have here is not Karakura town. But it won't be a threat to me anyways." Aizen further stated. "Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, come here." Three Garganta opened and emerged several Arrancars. "Since Karakura town is in Soul Society, I'll destroy all of you here and create the Ouken in the Soul Society. It's that simple." Aizen said. "Before that, I just leave Las Noches for you a little while…Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra asked Orihime if she felt fear. She didn't. "Nonsense, you feel no fear because your friends are here for you? Are you seriously saying that to me?" Ulquiorra questioned. "Yes." She replied. "When I first heard they came to rescue me, I was at first happy. But mostly sad. I came here to protect everyone, so why did they come for me? Why wouldn't they just accept it and move on? I thought. But, I felt Rukia fall and I watched Ichigo fight and how I felt doesn't matter anymore. I just didn't want Ichigo to get hurt. I just wanted everyone to be alright. When I thought that, I realized something. That must be what they're feeling too. I know that, if any one of them disappeared like it did, without a doubt I would've done the same thing. I'm sure of it now-"Orihime smiled slightly. "-That's what it means for hearts to beat as one." "Heart?" Ulquiorra asked. It was as if he never had heard the word before in his life. "You humans speak such words so easily. It's like something you can hold in your hands. This eye of mine is all seeing, there is nothing I cannot perceive. That which I cannot see, does not exist. I have fought this far knowing that. What is a heart? Will I find it if I rip your chest apart? If I crack open your skull will it be there?" Ulquiorra's words must've made Orihime afraid, but she stood there, unwavering. She wasn't afraid. Not only because her friends were there, something told her that Ulquiorra wouldn't kill her.

Misaki was summoned by Kensei stating there was another meeting. "Shinji?" She said, as she looked at the Vizards who were now staring at her. "Misaki, the Showdown's begun." Misaki's eyes widened. "The fight hasn't started yet, but Aizen arrived at the Human World." Misaki frowned. "What are we doing here then?" "Let's take our time, Kisuke anyway has to open another Garganta. We'll give them our own special entrance." Shinji said, his voice more aloof than before, and it made Misaki smile. "Sure." She said. "You sure you wanna go through this Misaki? You can back out now if you want to, we'll save Mina-""No. I'm gonna fight alongside you all. That's what I've been training for." Misaki said, silencing the blonde. Shinji smirked, 'You are one tough cookie, Misaki.' He thought to himself.

Something in the shadows watched Orihime being bullied by those lowly Arrancars as Ichigo and Ulquiorra fought. The mysterious person frowned, and turned to notice Yammy arrive. He frowned harder and muttered, "Pests." And continued watching, lurking only in the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

Sui Feng and Ggio Vega's battle was quick. She did find him challenging at first, and even if she didn't want to admit it, he was a lot like her. He disregarded his comrades, just like Sui Feng and her clumsy lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. But there was a difference between the two. Three, to be specific. He was an Arrancar, and he was just too careless. And the last difference, he wasn't an assassin like her. Omaeda was joyous that the battle ended so well, but Sui Feng still had to face off the older male Arrancar, and her lieutenant was of no help.

But Sui Feng knew that the next battle won't be as easy as the last one. The older looking Arrancar was strong, and she could feel his spiritual pressure even if she stood several feet away from him. And as the battle began between them, Sui Feng couldn't land a single blow on him. She panted, and the big man spoke, "This is ridiculous, you can't even budge me." He sounded so full of himself, and the second squad Captain was sick of it. The Arrancar stood up, and revealed his Zanpakuto, a large axe which rested over his shoulder. He not only felt terrifying, but looked terrifying as well. "Now, how shall I split you two?" Sui Feng frowned hard, and she could hear her pathetic excuse of a lieutenant call her. "What?" She spat. "Don't you think it's time?" Sui Feng was irked, "Time for what?" She spat again. "Gentei Kaijo! Hasn't it been long enough? Remove the limit and finish this old man off Captain!" Omaeda yelled. "Oh! So, you still have something up your sleeve?" "Of course you old fart! Once she uses Gentei Kaijo, she'll finish you off in two seconds flat!" Omaeda yelled, his face filled with vigor. "Do it." The Arrancar said. "Oh she will-""I can't." Sui Feng butted in. "What?" Marechiyo asked in disbelief. "Once a Captain passes through the gate, a Gentei Kaijo limit is automatically placed on them. But, in an emergency, they can remove it temporarily." Sui Feng said, her voice being dangerously low. "But this time, we've come here without Gentei Kaijo. In other words, we're already fighting at full strength." This was obviously something the slacker lieutenant didn't want to hear.

Shinji brushed Misaki's hair, as she was sitting next to him at the staircase of the warehouse. She asked him not to do it once, but he didn't listen. "Shinji…" She warned, and turned to look at him. His gaze was at the ground, and he held a serious expression. Her eyes widened, and she pulled his hand down and squeezed it. He chuckled and looked at her. "You get worried easily don't ya Misaki?" She frowned upon hearing this, and stuck her tongue out. Her gaze turned to normal, and she breathed out. "Shinji…" He didn't turn to look at her, but he listened. "Was this all just the way you planned?" His gaze grew hard, and he sighed. "What did Kisuke tell you when you…woke up? Here in the Human World after…that night?" Misaki found it odd to ask him about it, and he spun his bowler hat around, with his right index finger. "Kisuke said, there were no miscalculations. _That_ was the miscalculation. It's exactly as we expected. It all turned out for the worst. Truth is, they really helped us…Kisuke and-"Shinji's gaze grew colder and his left hand squeezed Misaki's. "-Aizen." He got up and pulled Misaki with him, and held his Zanpakuto. "Let's go." Misaki nodded, and closed her eyes. 'Brother…just you wait…I'm coming.'

The Captain's had lost the battle. They were sure of it. Sosuke Aizen was just too strong, and his minions proved the point. "It's over…It's really over…" Izuru said in defeat, as fear enveloped him. Aizen looked down on all the Soul Reapers, and he also thought that everything was done for before-"Wait." Aizen swore he had heard this voice somewhere before. He turned to his left, and his gaze grew darker. "Long time no see, Sosuke."

"That's-!" Kaname was shocked. "Wow, look at all those nostalgic faces!" Gin remarked. The captains were all shocked to see new faces, and for some of them who already knew who the Vizards were, they weren't expecting this…company. Misaki saw Aizen staring at Shinji, and his gaze turned toward her. She shuddered, but she frowned immediately. 'Aizen…you will be defeated here…just you wait.' Misaki thought to herself as she remembered her brother being taken away. She swallowed hard, and stopped frowning. 'I shouldn't hurt my eyebrows by frowning so much. Shinji and the others are here, and Ichigo will soon be here as well. I've trained hard, so there's nothing to worry about.' She looked around. 'Minato isn't here, so he must still be in Hueco Mundo.' Misaki thought to herself and she took a deep breath. 'I'm ready.' She declared to herself and her gaze shifted to the white haired male who was staring at her. He was the one who dropped her from Hueco Mundo. His grin…was missing.

Gin didn't understand why she was here. She of all people shouldn't have been here. What was she thinking? A mere human couldn't stand up against an Arrancar! Let alone an Espada! Ichigo was human, but he was completely on a different level. That Mage girl was no match for anyone in the battlefield yet, she came. Did she know she would lose her life if she was just a tad bit careless? Then a thought occurred to Gin. She was here, in hopes to help her brother. Just like Rangiku was here to ask him why he joined Aizen. Gin knew Rangiku a little too well, and he knew the sole reason for her to have come here. 'You are very much like her, Misaki Otonashi. And I should've known you'd come here.' Gin thought to himself before grinning again.

"It's been a long time. Anyone in the thirteen court Guard Squads you wanna talk to?" Shinji asked. Misaki suddenly turned to see Toshiro looking at her, his eyes wide. "No!" Hiyori said, and Misaki chuckled. She turned to Lisa, and remembered one of their conversations from before. Lisa looked at Misaki and nodded.

"Hey Lisa, you were a lieutenant right? Who was your Captain?" Lisa cringed. Misaki didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry if you-""He was a dumbass." Misaki 'ah'ed. "His name was Shunsui Kyoraku. And I-"Lisa turned to Misaki with a sad expression. Misaki gasped as Lisa held her hand. "-I looked up to that bastard." Lisa's voice was shaking. Misaki held her, "You'll see him again at the showdown, and maybe you can talk to him Lisa?" Misaki asked hopefully. Lisa looked at Misaki's face. "I'm gonna try and talk to Toshiro, so at that time, you can talk to Captain Kyoraku, what say?" Misaki smiled. Lisa smirked a little and nodded. "Yeah, I'll kick him once and tell him how strong I've become." Misaki chuckled. "You do that Lisa, you'll feel better, I promise." Misaki smiled once more and this time, Lisa returned it.

"Shut up Hiyori! I wasn't asking you." Shinji snapped. "Why wouldn't you ask me? You were asking everyone weren't you?" Hiyori yelled back, and Misaki sighed. "I don't care." Love said. "Me neither." Rose said. "Not in the thirteen Court Guard Squads." Hachi replied. "Me neither." Kensei said. "Me too." Mashiro said. Lisa and Misaki were quiet. Lisa turned to Misaki one last time, and Misaki nodded in reassurance. Shinji noticed and smirked. Misaki and Lisa sped off, each to visit someone close to them. "Hey! Where're you two going?" Hiyori yelled. "Well, I think I'll pay Old man Yamamoto a visit." Shinji sped off, watching Misaki go to the white haired Captain Hitsugaya.

Lisa stood in front of a collapsed Kyoraku and stared. 'I'm listening to you Misaki, geez, never thought this day would come.' And she moved forward. She kicked her old Captain on his head, further embedding him deeper into the pile of debris. "Ow!" "How long are you gonna play dead?" She yelled. "I can't believe it Lisa, you've grown so pretty since the last time I saw you." Heat rushed up to her cheeks and Lisa ignored his compliment. She kicked his chin, "Ow!" He yelled. "Just lie there. I'll show you how strong I've become." Lisa said, turning her back on him. "Lisa." Shunsui said, and she stopped for a brief second. "I'm glad you're alright." Lisa could almost smile. 'You were right, Misaki.' "Idiot." She said, and sped off.

Toshiro didn't recognize one person in that crowd except for her. He swore she was taken away but there she was, safe and sound. She turned to look at him, and she smiled. It was Misaki! Toshiro was so glad she was safe, and he almost smiled. The group got into a conversation, and Misaki rushed toward him. His eyes grew wide as she stood in midair, a few feet in front of him. "M-Misaki…" Toshiro stuttered. Misaki smiled. "Hey there, little Shiro." Toshiro was irked. That was exactly what Momo would call him, and now she was calling him that as well. "Don't call me that." "Okay, Captain Hitsugaya." Misaki giggled. She stared at the boy, and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Toshiro blushed and shook his head. "You didn't worry me! Who told you that?" He countered. Misaki giggled and walked closer to the boy and hugged him. "You're a little brother I've always wanted, Captain. And, be safe." She said, and turned her back on him. "Misaki, how-?""I'll explain later, Captain." She said, smiling. Before she left, "Misaki…" Toshiro said. She turned to see him, "Yes, Captain?" Toshiro gulped and his face grew red. "It's Toshiro…to you…" Misaki beamed at the boy and nodded. "Later, Toshiro." The Captain smiled.

Shinji returned and saw that Misaki and Lisa were back as well. "You done talking?" Love asked. "No, but we can't waste time on him." Shinji muttered. "The enemy's growing impatient." Then suddenly the Hooleer opened up and thousands of Gillians emerged from the inside. The Captain's eyes widened, and Shinji pulled down his hollow mask, "Let's do this." Misaki readied herself. "Manus Contego, Grandis." She muttered, and her hands were enveloped in a mass of energy. The Vizards unsheathed their Zanpakuto's and Misaki accelerated her Hand Shields. They looked like gloves with sharp hooks pointed at the ends. The nine of them dashed forward and each slashed a Gillian with ease. Misaki punched one, and tore apart effortlessly. She touched her ankle and it now was also covered with a mass of energy and Misaki raced toward another Gillian and kicked it on its so called face, and it fell atop of another and Misaki muttered, "Inaedificare Cruciamentum." A deep violet gas covered the Gillian and when the gas released, it was nowhere to be seen. There were two more left, and Hiyori and Misaki looked at each other. Misaki grinned and dashed toward the two Gillian and Hiyori got ready to use a Cero. Misaki punched one Gillian and before the Cero could hit her, she jumped right out of the range. "We make a good team Hiyori." Misaki smiled. "Feh, whatever." 'Yeah, we do.' The female Vizard thought to herself.

Misaki turned to see Shinji who stood in front of Aizen. 'Shinji…be careful.' She thought to herself and got back into the fight.

The Captains were amazed at the Vizards strengths and the Head Captain was shocked to see the Mage girl, fight so well. 'That girl, must have trained day and night if she had to become that good.' He thought. Toshiro's eyes widened as he saw Misaki attack the Gillians with ease. "This is crazy…they're just so damn strong!" He said, out loud. 'Misaki…you've become stronger than I could imagine!' Toshiro thought.

"We've gotten good with these hollow powers right, Sosuke?" Shinji said, as he took off his mask. "Let's end this." He slashed his blade toward Aizen and suddenly Kaname appeared in front of Shinji, his blade missing the Vizard barely. Misaki turned to see Shinji and frowned. "Don't. Leave him be." Hiyori said, and Misaki nodded unwillingly. 'Don't you dare die, Shinji.' Misaki thought to herself. She then saw the fox headed Captain defend Shinji and his words shocked everyone. "You destroyed those Menos Grande, that's enough for me to fight by your side." Misaki smiled. Lisa dashed toward the female Arrancar that was fighting against Toshiro and defended the white haired Captain. Misaki's gaze turned toward Hachi and she said, "Hachi, let me fight with you." Hachi nodded and the two went toward the female Captain and her lieutenant. "You don't need a special reason for two forces to join in…" Hachi said, "Yeah, the enemy of an enemy is a friend, right?" Misaki added.

"It's been a long time, Sui Feng." Hachi spoke, and Misaki assumed it was for the Captain. "Y-You know him? Why didn't you say so? Well, who is this big guy? And the girl?-"Sui Feng hit her lieutenant on his face and continued, "I don't know. I've never seen him before in my life. And as for the girl, she's just a human." Hachi closed his eyes and added, "I thought you might say that. I'm not surprised, you do not think well of us." Hachi said, his voice glum. Misaki looked sad at her mentor, and turned to the Arrancar as he spoke, "That's enough of your chatter. It doesn't matter who you are, or what powers you have. Everything is equal before me." Barragan said, and Misaki frowned. 'This guy…looks like the typical grim reaper from movies…what a freak…' She thought to herself. 'But he's strong, I know it.' "Come here, and I'll turn you to bone and destroy you too." Misaki frowned harder. "Hachi, do it." Hachi used a barrier incantation and sealed Barragan. "I've seen what you can do. That's why I came here to fight you. All attacks are the same unless they can tough you. It is truly a fearsome power." Hachi said. Misaki breathed out. But the Kido spell disintegrated and Hachi's eyes widened. Misaki's face remained stoic. 'Of course, Kido can age as well…' She thought to herself. 'The only thing which cannot age, is time itself. I've got to think of a plan.' Misaki's gaze on the Arrancar hardened. 'I'm the only one who can fight this guy!'

"Brethren in arms, never contemplating retreat. Blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt. Sinking into the sea together to redeem themselves. "Ryubo no Jomon!" Hachi yelled, and encased the Arrancar in a labyrinth of cages. "Hachi, I've an idea." Misaki said, and the man turned toward her. "But we need the Captain's help." Misaki admitted. "Kisuke told me about her, um…Bankai was it?" Sui Feng was annoyed. 'I hate him.' She thought to herself as she thought of Kisuke Urahara. "So, you know about my Bankai as well eh?" Sui Feng said. "You've got to help us Sui Feng!" Hachi requested. "Please, I know you don't want to work with us because of our connections with Kisuke Urahara, but can't you see this isn't the time for that?" Hachi said. 'She hates Kisuke?' Misaki thought to herself. Then the strangest thing occurred to her. Misaki's eyes widened and she clapped her hands together. "Captain Sui Feng?" The female Captain turned to the Mage. "Let's make a deal?" This peaked the Captain's interest. "What deal?" Sui Feng asked and Misaki grinned evilly. "I promise you, I'll seal Kisuke Urahara for a month in a Mage barrier that he can't get out of." Sui Feng smirked slightly. 'I think she bought it.' Misaki smiled. 'I'm sorry Kisuke…'

"Koko no Jomon! Kigai no Jomon! Hoyoku no Jomon! Shiju no Saimon!" Hachi surrounded the Arrancar in mazes of Kido barriers. "Ridiculous! Do you think you can seal me with this?" Barragan yelled. "No it's not meant to seal you. You used your abilities on Captain's Bankai, and made it explode a few meters away from you. But what if, you're in someplace where you can't escape? If the explosion is so close that your powers aren't fast enough to keep it away from you?" Misaki questioned. "Damn you!" Barragan yelled, as he saw Sui Feng at the corner of the cage, readying her Bankai. "Promise me, tomorrow you'll seal Kisuke Urahara in one of your barriers, for a month." Misaki couldn't hold back a giggle as Hachi sighed. "I promise." Sui Feng smirked. "Jakuho Raikoben!" And an immense blast filled the Kido barrier.

* * *

**A/N: Readers, I love it when you review my story. It makes me feel special. :3  
Thank you! And uh, review more please? I just love attention. :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Ichigo and Ulquiorra's battle was intensifying, and Ichigo could tell the Espada was holding back, for reasons he didn't know. Ichigo was fighting at full strength and it felt as if the Arrancar was just toying with him. Ichigo used the palace walls for support and used a Getsuga Tenshou against Ulquiorra which, the Espada dodged pretty easily. Ulquiorra decided to end this battle, and shot upwards, above Las Noches, and Ichigo grew annoyed. "Hey where're you going?!" He yelled and followed the Espada into a hold in the sky, and it revealed a darker, secluded desert, and Ichigo only assumed one thing. "This is above the dome of Las Noches?"

"That's right. Espada above the rank of four, are forbidden to unleash their power within the dome." Ichigo looked on, as the green eyes Espada spoke. "There are two things forbidden under the dome of Las Noches. One is an Espada's cero. A Gran Ray Cero. And the other is for anyone above the rank of four to unleash their power. Both are so powerful, they could destroy Las Noches itself." Ulquiorra pointed his sword to Ichigo and spoke, "Bind. Murciélago." Darkness, in the form of spiritual pressure enveloped Ulquiorra, and Ichigo could see black fragments of Ulquiorra's power surround him, and shoot out in all directions across the desert. His eyes widened as he saw wings, above that dome where Ulquiorra once stood. Ulquiorra stood there, with a new addition to his appearance, black wings, and his gaze was steady. "Don't tremble." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Don't break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings, don't let your guard down." And the next thing Ichigo knew, Ulquiorra's blade was touching the crook of his neck, and he was ready to cut his head off. Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshou as a reflex, and got out of the Arrancar's hold.

"You used Getsuga reflexively. A prudent decision." Ulquiorra turned to see Ichigo, his hollow mask cut a little across the side. "If you hadn't, your head would be under my feet right now." Ulquiorra stood there, and attacked the next second, and Ichigo dodged barely. 'No way, he's just too fast. It's impossible! Even in his Arrancar form, I was no match for him.' Ichigo thought to himself, and looked at the Espada. "You're hollow powers have gotten stronger, and you're able to maintain that form longer, but I easily managed to shatter your mask." Ulquiorra stated. The next second, Ulquiorra came right at Ichigo with his blade pointed toward him. Ichigo's eyes widened and he backed away a little, "Too bad." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo dashed away from the Arrancar, in an immeasurable speed, and stopped himself at a distance using his blade. He glared at the Espada who came right at him, and within a fraction of a second, "Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said, his blade fully pressed against Ichigo's. "Use Getsuga. You're at your strongest form, and getsuga is your strongest attack. Hit it with me, now. I'll show you how much strong I am." Ichigo pushed away the Arrancar with his brute strength, and said, "Use Getsuga? Don't make me laugh." He steadied his blade and said, "-I was already planning on it." He shot his blade in front of him, and a black wave of energy shot out of Ichigo's sword. "Getsuga-"Ichigo strengthened his hold and said,"-Tenshou!" The wave of energy scooted forward toward the Espada, but much to Ichigo's surprise, it made no effect. His eyes widened, and he head Ulquiorra mutter, "Just as I thought." The smoke from the blast cleared, "You're just a human after all." Ulquiorra finished. "You're unharmed?" Ichigo found himself asking the Espada. "You're Getsuga, resembles my Cero." "You're Cero? I'll thank you for not making it a comparison." Ichigo said. "That's right. You still haven't seen it yet. It's over now, so I'll show you. An Espada's fully recovered, black Cero."

"Cero Oscuras." A pitch black light covered everything Ichigo could see, and his mask ruptured, overwhelmed by the Cero's spiritual pressure. 'What the hell…!' Ichigo thought to himself.

Uryu and Orihime couldn't stand straight, as there was an immense spiritual pressure which surrounded their surroundings. Orihime screeched and "Orihime!" Uryu yelled, concerned for his friend. "What-What's happening up there?" Uryu found it difficult to even talk. Orihime looked towards the sky, and she stared intently at the hole which separated where Ichigo and Ulquiorra were, and where the two of them stood. She narrowed her eyes a bit and turned to Uryu. "Uryu?" The Quincy turned to face Orihime. "Can you take me up above the dome?" Her voice was weak because of the spiritual pressure, but Uryu could never skip out on noticing the determined look in her eyes. 'It was easy enough to guess what she would ask, and I couldn't say no. But-'Ishida's thoughts were interrupted when Orihime spoke. "Please." '-I would immediately regret agreeing.' He thought.

Ichigo was falling, unable to move. "Damn…it…" He muttered as he grit his teeth. Ichigo landed on his knees and panted. "Do you get it now? No matter how much you look like a hollow, or how much your moves are similar, the difference between us is like the night and day." Ulquiorra finished. It's natural that humans and Soul Reapers would imitate hollows to grow stronger, but humans will never be the equal of hollows." Ulquiorra spoke. Ichigo was panting as his life depended on it, and as he wobbled he stood up on his feet, and muttered, "Getsuga-""I'm telling you it's useless!" Ulquiorra slashed Ichigo across his stomach and Ichigo went flying backwards. Ulquiorra gained in on Ichigo and caught hold of his neck, as the Espada stood above the tower, where he first released his full power. Ichigo held on to his blade as tight as he possibly could, and Ulquiorra noticed. "Why don't you let go of your blade? You can see the difference in our strength. Do you still think you can defeat me?" Ulquiorra asked, and Ichigo did something close to a chuckle. "The difference…in strength…what about it?" Ulquiorra's gaze grew cold. "Do you think I should give up, just because your stronger than me?" Ichigo asked the Espada as his eyes grew wide with shock. "I've always known you were strong…nothing I see now will change my mind." Ichigo spat out, and Ulquiorra was baffled. "I will defeat you…Ulquiorra…" Ulquiorra dropped Ichigo to the ground and muttered, "Nonsense. Ichigo Kurosaki, those are the words spoken by someone who does not know the meaning of despair. So, I will show you. This is what true despair looks like." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo's eyes grew wide as Ulquiorra's body was now covered in black. "Look, Ichigo Kurosaki, this is true despair." Ulquiorra said.

"I am the only Espada able to reach the second stage. Not even lord Aizen know about this form." Ichigo readied his blade, and tried to get back up. "You still mean to fight even after seeing me like this?" Ichigo's gaze didn't waver. 'It's not that he's too confused to feel fear. But I can see it in his eyes that he hasn't thrown away his life yet, so he still thinks he can win.' Ulquiorra thought and he spoke, "Fine. Then I'll rip you're body to shreds and make you understand." Ulquiorra said. He dashed forward so quickly Ichigo couldn't even see, and he whipped him around with his tail. As Ichigo's back hit against the wall of another pillar, he used his hollow mask. "You're a fool Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra commented. "You fear my power, yet you fight like you can still win. I don't understand you." Ulquiorra admitted. "If it's because of that heart you humans speak so highly about, then it is the heart that causes you pain. It is because of the heart, that you will die." "I don't fight because I think I can win…I fight because I have to win." Ichigo said, finally. "Nonsense." Ulquiorra said, and picked up the boy with his tail, and he turned around to see two more humans. "So you've come girl?" Orihime's eyes widened. "You're just in time. Watch closely. This is the moment where the man you've put all your hopes in, will lose his life." Orihime was too shocked to even speak. "I…chi…go…" And with a cero attack which went through Ichigo's chest, the boy, died.

Sui Feng panted hard. Omaeda rushed toward his Captain and Hachi was shocked. "I can't believe she cracked the walls of the Kido barrier, what unbelievable power." Misaki smiled faintly. "Captain? Are you alright?" Misaki asked, looking down at the lieutenant who was holding Sui Feng. "Of course she's not okay girl! What if she dies?" "Shut up Marechiyo…I usually can do Jakuho Raikoben more than once in three days. And here I've used it twice in one day." Sui Feng turned to the girl, "You'd better pay me back, girl." Misaki smiled and Hachi sighed. "Of course, Captain." Misaki promised. Then suddenly a rush of a dark spiritual pressure headed in the direction of Sui Feng. It grazed her foot, and she immediately removed her footwear. Misaki's eyes widened. She turned toward the Kido barrier, and her eyes never regained normal size. 'It can't be-!' She thought as she saw Barragan. "I'll never forgive you." Hachi was shocked beyond belief. "I'll never forgive you pests for wounding me like this!" Misaki gulped and bit her teeth. "You will rue the day you so rudely turned your backs on the emperor!" Sui Feng's eyes grew wide with terror. Barragan released his spiritual pressure ten folds and Hachi used a Kido barrier and Misaki took shelter within it as well. "Clever! But who do you think you're playing with Hollow? Know you're place!" his gaze turned to Misaki and he laughed darkly. "You're just a human, and you think you can face off against the King of Hueco Mundo?" Misaki frowned. 'What is he…?' She thought to herself. The barrier began to break and Misaki was pushed down by Hachi, and she yelled, "Hachi!" The wall of Kido broke and Misaki's eyes grew wide as Hachi's mask broke. "Soul Reapers and humans, Hollows and Arrancars each have their own differences, their own quarrels! They have will and freedom, and animals and plants, and the moon and stars and the sun and every other thing! But only my power is absolute. Everything else is insignificant." Barragan said.

Hachi's hand began to fade away and Misaki yelled as she noticed his hand began to rot. "Hachi!" She dashed forward toward her friend, and muttered, "Tempestas Obex!" An orange box encased Hachi's injured arm, and she muttered, "Amotio…" The arm vanished in a second. Hachi's eyes grew wide. "Misaki?" "Forgive me, Hachi, I didn't know what else to do with your arm. So I had to throw it away-""Damn you! What have you done with his right hand?" Misaki's gaze grew cold. "I transplanted it inside you." Hachi's eyes grew wide. "I thought about it before Captain Sui Feng used her Bankai on you. I also had a feeling that it wouldn't work. You have the ability to age anything rapidly, and the only thing which cannot age is time." Misaki said. Hachi stared at the girl beside him. Misaki panted a little and continued, "That barrier I used to seal Hachi's arm, is a time barrier. Inside it, your powers cannot affect it." "What?" Barragan yelled. "That's not all." Hachi's arm was recovering back where it had once been cut off. "M-My arm?" Misaki's gaze was fixed on Barragan. "The attack you used on Hachi was intended to age him so fast that he's disappear. I used my time barrier on Hachi's arm, and transferred the location of your attack inside you." Hachi was shocked at the girl's quick thinking. "Now, whatever your powers meant to do to him, are _going to do to you_." Barragan gasped loudly, and Hachi sighed as he moved his recovered right arm. "My powers are of life logging and procreation. I restored Hachi's arm, and I'm inducing the same damage to you, King of Hueco Mundo." Misaki said. "So, if your power is absolute, then even you can't fight it." Misaki said, and Barragan slowly faded away. Sui Feng was shocked beyond belief and Omaeda was jaw dropped. Shinji witnessed the fight from afar, and smirked. 'Way to go, Misaki.'

"I won't forgive you! You pest! You're a human! Going against a God! How dare you? I won't forgive you! Never!" Barragan yelled as he evaporated away. Misaki looked at him, and her gaze softened. "Evanesco Semper." Barragan reduced to dust in a fraction of a second. Misaki panted heavily, and said, "We won…" She went to Sui Feng and touched her shoulder, Sui Feng was shocked. "Don't worry Captain. Tempestas Obex-"Misaki panted heavily and Sui Feng's arm returned. Misaki panted and fell on one knee, and Hachi caught her. "I'm okay." She said, and smiled. Hachi was also tired, and he used a healing Kido on the girl. Sui Feng stared at her recovered arm, with Marechiyo celebrating. Misaki giggled. "Thanks, girl." Sui Feng said. "Don't mention it, Captain." Misaki smiled at her. Hachi was very tired, and Misaki noticed. "Hachi, rest." He listened to her. "You saved my life Misaki, I am eternally grateful." Misaki blushed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Gah! It's nothing compared to you teaching me!" Misaki smiled.

"Misaki Otonashi." A voice said, sending shivers down her spine. Hachi was about to get up when Misaki stopped him. It was Sosuke Aizen. Her gaze darkened and she stood up. "Aizen." She spat. He looked amused as ever. "I am not going to fight you, my dear." Misaki cocked her eyebrow wondering what he was planning.

Orihime could not believe what she was seeing. Ichigo was…dead. Her powers were useless. She stared at his lifeless eyes and her voice was lost. 'What should I do?' She thought, her powers, not helping. 'I thought Ichigo would be okay, somehow…I thought he could win. I let him out of my sight because I had faith in him. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?' Orihime grabbed her head and let tears fall. 'Misaki…she'll never forgive me…Ichigo…!' Orihime cried. Uryu was thrown aside, and Orihime's heart dropped. She turned to look at the Arrancar and she was consumed with fear. 'What should I do Ichigo? I don't know what to do. I don't know anymore…Ichigo…Ichigo…Ichigo!' Her thoughts meandered. "Help me Ichigo!" Orihime yelled her heart out. "Help all of us Ichigo! We need you! I need you! _Misaki_ needs you!"

'She's calling me. I can hear her. I can hear her say _her_ name. She needs me. I need to protect them. Stand up!' Ichigo stood up, or that's what Orihime thought he was. It was a hollowfied form of Ichigo. He attacked Ulquiorra, without answering, without thinking. With just raw power. This was not Ichigo? Orihime thought. He was a menace, with unbelievable power. He yelled like a demon, moved like a demon, attacked like a demon, and Orihime was afraid of what she had done. He was fast, his Cero was strong, and he was emotionless. A monster was born. "No way, is that really Ichigo?" Orihime asked to herself. And when the monster defeated Ulquiorra, he used the strongest Cero on him, ruthlessly, just like any monster would've done. Orihime's power saved the both of them from monster Ichigo's attack. "Ichigo?" Uryu said, and Ichigo unsheathed his blade. Uryu's eyes widened and stopped him, him from attacking further. "That's enough." Uryu said, as he held on to Ichigo's sword. "You've won. He may be the enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse. Ichigo, that's enough." Uryu said. Ichigo struggled against Uryu's hold and Uryu yelled out his name, but in an instant, Ichigo stabbed Uryu in his stomach. "Uryu!" Orihime yelled. As he moved forward to attack, "Stop Ichigo!" Orihime yelled. Ichigo's mask broke as Ulquiorra stepped in. "Ichigo…" Orihime said. And in an instant, after his powers returned, Ichigo stood up. "Orihime?" He said. He felt his chest and muttered, "Wasn't there a hole in my chest?" Orihime was thankful he was back.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he had done. He ordered Ulquiorra to cut off his arm and leg so it'd be a fair fight, but right before Ulquiorra could move, he began to fade away. "So this is how it ends…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Kill me. I don't have much time." Ulquiorra said. "No!" Ichigo yelled. "What?" "This isn't the way I wanted to win!" Ichigo yelled, and Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Even in the end, you never do what I want. I'm finally starting to find you all interesting." Ulquiorra turned to Orihime and said, "Are you afraid of me, girl?" Orihime couldn't move. "I'm not scared." She said, her gaze sad. Sad for the Espada before her. Ulquiorra reached out to her and said, "I see." And as Orihime reached out to touch Ulquiorra, he faded away.

'This here in my hand…the heart.' Were Ulquiorra's last thoughts.

"Aizen, you don't want to fight?" Misaki was confused. "Don't flatter yourself Misaki, you and I both know your no match for me. I won't fight you-"Aizen pointed to a new Garganta. Misaki frowned, and Shinji looked on with curiosity. "-He will." And out of the gallows emerged a man clad in white, with red hair and green eyes, and an ever present smirk on his face. His hollow mask covered a part of his left jawbone, and Misaki's eyes grew wide. Her lip quivered and Shinji couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'No-!' He thought. "Are you the one I gotta fight? Girl?" The Arrancar said, and Misaki gasped, and tears fell down her eyes. "M-Minato…is that…_you_?"


	19. Chapter 19

Orihime sighed in relief. Ichigo stared at his two friends, and cringed at the sight of Uryu's injured chest. "Orihime, heal him will you?" Orihime nodded, and began immediately. She noticed Ichigo wasn't moving and wondered what he was doing there, when the entire Soul Society needed him. When Misaki needed him. "Ichigo, you should leave." Ichigo turned to the girl and looked at her as if she were speaking another language he couldn't understand. "We'll be fine here. You should go, they need you." Orihime said, and Ichigo nodded, finally understanding. "Alright, I'll be going now. Time to end this." The orange haired boy said, and sped off. Orihime smiled slightly and Uryu noticed. "He's dense, at times, isn't he?" He said. Orihime nodded. "It's a good thing he's going to Karakura town now." Orihime said, her gaze dull. "What do you mean?" Uryu asked, not clearly understanding. Orihime recalled what she saw the other day, when she slapped Ulquiorra. She was sure it was him, Misaki's brother. The reason his reiatsu was different was because of Aizen. "Misaki…" She muttered. Uryu's eyes widened. "What about Misaki? What happened?" "I hope Misaki isn't in the battlefield." Orihime muttered. "Why? She mostly is." Orihime gasped slightly, and turned to Uryu with a teary face. "Misaki shouldn't be there! She can't handle it!" Uryu still didn't understand. "You're not making things clear to me Orihime, what happened?" Orihime sniffed, and "Misaki's brother is an Arrancar now." Uryu's eyes widened and they didn't regain their usual size for a while.

Misaki's body shook violently and the man, no, Arrancar in front of her just stood there, smirking. It wasn't like Minato. He had the same appearance, but there was a mask like appendage on the left bottom corner of his face, near the jawbone. A small fragment, yet, so prominently seen. "Minato!" She yelled and ran toward her brother, or that was who she thought he was. The red haired Arrancar frowned slightly, and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. He dashed forward and placed his sword under her chin, the edge of the blade touching her neck. Misaki's eyes widened and saw that even up close, he looked just like Minato. His eyes were the same, but there was a bloodthirsty hinge to it. Before he could cut her throat, Misaki pulled away immediately and the Arrancar laughed menacingly. "M-Minato…" "Quit you're babbling girl! You've got my name right, but don't act like you know me. Cuz-"Minato moved toward Misaki and held her by her hair. "-I don't know you." Misaki gasped and the Arrancar kicked her down and Misaki shot down and fell roughly against a building. "Che. You're weak, girlie." Minato spoke, and dashed toward the fallen girl. "But I've gotta kill you." He slashed forward when a barrier blocked his attack. Misaki looked up at him and bit her lip, "Don't you remember me?" The Arrancar smirked. "Have we met?" The barrier broke easily and Misaki fell backwards, but quickly got up her feet. Minato was about to throw a punch at the girl but she jumped up in the air and dodged. "Minato stop!" He didn't listen. "Don't bother me girlie, just die already." He slashed his blade toward the girl and from its edges, a Cero appeared. Misaki gasped and tried to dodge, but it was too late. "Misaki!" Shinji yelled and violently turned to Aizen, who smirked.

"You're a monster! The reason she came here was to save her brother!" Shinji yelled. "He willingly admitted to whatever we asked him. We didn't force him into anything." Sosuke replied. Shinji spat. "That's because you took her first. Any brother would've done the same thing." Aizen smirked wider. "Looks like you've grown quite attached to the human Captain Hirako." Shinji was fuming. He turned to Misaki's direction and, 'Damn, I'm so sorry for everything Misaki. I shouldn't have brought you here. I shouldn't have gotten you both involved.' He thought and turned back to Aizen.

Misaki panted, and the Arrancar stared at her form. "Why are you here?" He asked. Misaki cringed. "To save you." She muttered. Minato laughed out loud, and pointed his blade at her. "You! Save me? From what might I ask?" Misaki gulped. "From that man-"She pointed to Aizen. "-That man took you away from me." Misaki wanted to cry, but bit her lip and controlled herself. She looked up at him, "Minato, try and remember me…" Minato cocked his eyebrow. "I have no idea how you know my name, but I just don't know you girl. I don't. Lord Aizen made me an Arrancar, from a hollow that I was and that was that." Minato said. He dashed forward and the girl blocked herself. "Damn it, I don't even know why I'm bothered to tell you all this shit!" And opened his mouth from which a Cero was shot. "Consulo Speculum." The Cero shot right back at Minato and he flew backward because of the sudden move. Misaki took a deep breath. "I don't want to fight you." She muttered. Seemingly, the Arrancar heard her. "I can't think of a reason why." And wiped his mouth using his elbow. The corner of his robes were torn off because of the Cero and he frowned. "You annoy me, girl." Misaki smirked slightly. "That's what you used to tell me before too." He dashed toward her, but before she could block off his attack, he caught her from behind, and Misaki gasped. He muttered, "Acus Morti." Misaki's eyes widened and she tried to break free. "Manus Contego." She used in reflex, but a few needled pierced her skin and she kicked him, to get out of his grasp. She frowned and dashed toward him with her hand shielded, and he smirked, "Stella offa!" She said, and lightning shot out of her hand. "Stella offa." Minato said, and his attack and hers were cancelled out. "You're a Mage…" Misaki concluded. "An Arrancar Mage." Minato said and quickly kicked the girl down, and Misaki fell.

Minato caught hold of her before she landed, and kicked her above, making the girl cough out blood. He grabbed her by her ankle and spun her around, and threw her down with immense force. "Sistere Hora…" Misaki muttered before she landed and she stopped in midair. It was a gravity spell, which saved her fall. "Won't help ya, princess." Minato muttered and said, "Manus Contego, Grandis." And Misaki muttered, "Illuminare Caecus." A white light, far too bright too see through shot out of the girl's hands and blinded Minato temporarily. She quickly shot upwards, and rested behind a wall. "Tergiversatio vitus." Misaki whispered, healing herself with a beginner spell, to take out the poison needles off her skin. She wanted to cry. She wanted all this to be a nightmare. She wanted to wake up and find her brother asleep in his room. For once in her entire life, she wanted desperately to go back to Osaka.

It didn't take Minato long to find the girl. As soon as he found her she used a barrier spell around her. She looked up at him as he tried to break the barrier. She kept staring at him with a dead expression. He kept slashing with his sword and stopped for a brief second and looked at the girl. "What're you staring at?" He spat. "You aren't my brother." His eyes grew wide. He stepped a few feet backward. "B-Brother?" Misaki cringed her eyes as he behaved differently at the word 'brother' but brushed it off. "My brother Minato Otonashi, would never, ever try to kill me." The Arrancar dropped his blade and stared at the girl. "I-"Misaki gulped, as he spoke. "I am…not your brother!" Minato kicked the barrier and it broke. "Let me show you my true powers, girlie. My Resurrección." Misaki's eyes widened, and she stood up as quick as possible, and her hands were covered with energy from the shielding spell. "Immure Sombra!" The sword he held turned dark and all Misaki could see was darkness. "I'll immerse you into the deep pits of anguish girlie…" And when the darkness cleared, what she saw was certainly not her brother anymore.

What the hell are those two doing here? Was the first thought that crossed Ichigo's mind when he saw Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki stop his fight with Yammy. "Kenpachi? Byakuya?" Yammy got back up from the nasty explosion and Ichigo was pissed. "He got back up already?" Ichigo muttered. "Fall back, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya ordered the boy. "Eh?" Ichigo was confused. "Don't gimme that crap. Honestly, do you get beat like crap every place you go? Get outa the way already, you damn disgrace. Beat it." Kenpachi said. "Eh?" Was the reply again. The squad eleven captain struck his sword against the boy and Ichigo yelled. "W-W-What was that for? That was a serious strike! Are you trying to kill me?" Ichigo yelled back at the man. "Damn right, go die dumbass." Kenpachi said and dashed toward the boy. Ichigo put his left hand in front of him in order to stop Kenpachi from attacking and said, "Hold it Kenpachi! This is no time to be saying things like-"Yammy's large hand smacked Kenpachi's body and he made it look easy. Ichigo was speechless. Kenpachi went flying backwards and Yammy finally got back up. "That fucking hurts damnit!" The huge Arrancar stated.

"Unforgivable! Utterly unforgivable! I'll crush you goddamn insect!" Yammy yelled out in rage. Then a huge rock came flying at the Arrancar and "Well, Whaddaya know! You can throw a decent punch when ya feel like it." Kenpachi said. "I barely felt a thing. Now you're just gonna think I'm a big fly or something. But if you're gonna punch me, you're gonna have to put some effort into it. You great big worm." Kenpachi said to the huge Arrancar. "Oh tough words-"Yammy moved swiftly aiming a punch at Kenpachi. "-coming from a little fly!" The fist seemed to have made contact and Ichigo yelled. "Kenpachi!" And then Byakuya stepped in front of the boy. "I believe I told you to fall back. Ichigo Kurosaki." "Byakuya!" Ichigo's immediate reply. "This is no place for you to be. I suggest you hurry off to the human world, and out of my sight." Byakuya said. "I'm going to! But beating this guy comes first! Besides, it's not like I can get back that easily! As long as Urahara doesn't open the Garganta for us-""Dear dear, must you be so constantly fixated with Urahara?" Came a voice from behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and saw the crazy squad twelve captain. "Mayuri…Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo questioned. "No honorifics? Learn your place Substitute Soul Reaper. Well, I suppose it's better than the other two, who insist on using my given name alone." Mayuri said. "You seem unusually happy. Is this because of the cart I see behind you?" Byakuya questioned. "Indeed. I'm in a very good mood right now. Not only have I obtained few invaluable specimens of war, I've also succeeded in analyzing the structure of the Garganta." Mayuri finished.

"Analyzing?" Ichigo repeated. "Indeed! Flawlessly, I might add. A semi-permanent form! Oh I can see the look on that man's face already! How could I not be gleeful in such a situation? Why, the imprudent blathering of a primate such as this is nothing before my delight!" Mayuri exclaimed. "Make the preparations Nemu!" He ordered his daughter. "We must return this Soul Reaper to the Human World!" Mayuri ordered his daughter. "Yes, Master Mayuri." She said in her usual robotic voice. "Wait a moment! I'm not-"Ichigo was saying when Mayuri interrupted him. "I've no need for chit chatter from my test subjects. This is an experiment. You are test subject number one. The rights of refusal or acceptance is out of your hands." Mayuri stated firmly. "Experi-"Ichigo was again interrupted by a kinder voice this time. "There is no need for concern. I shall be accompanying you." Ichigo turned to see Squad four captain and her lieutenant standing above a cliff, and she was smiling at him. "Captain Unohana?" Ichigo stated, shocked. "A volunteer for a test subject? You are a capricious one, Captain." Mayuri said. "Oh? I simply have faith in your abilities, Captain Kurotsuchi. Worry not, this experiment will be successful." Unohana stated, smiling. Then her gaze turned cold. "After all, if you were to come all the way to Hueco Mundo, analyze the research material of an Arrancar scientist, and the resulting Garganta was a failure, I can only imagine how Kisuke Urahara would laugh."

This must've struck a nerve. "I would suggest you think before you speak, when I say I have analyzed the Garganta that means, of course, that I also have the ability to close it mid-transfer." Mayuri said. "I would expect no less. Isane!" Unohana called out her lieutenant. "Yes!" "You are to remain here, and assist Captain Kuchiki and the others." She turned to Ichigo and said, "Now let us depart, Ichigo Kurosaki." "Wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled. "That Yammy guy is seriously strong! I know Byakuya and Kenpachi are seriously strong as well, but still I should stay and fight along with them." Ichigo stated. "Do not overestimate yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. There is none amongst the Captains of the thirteen Court Guard Squads, to whom the aid of one such as yourself could be considered significant." Byakuya said. Ichigo turned to face the man and he continued. "What is your duty?" Ichigo's gaze was hard. "Your duty is to protect that town." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Now go. You are Karakura Town's Substitute Soul Reaper." That was what it took for Byakuya to make Ichigo leave.

Misaki's eyes were wide and she jolted up and ran as fast as she could. She was afraid of the…monster she was fighting. The monster who looked exactly like Minato. Tears flooded Misaki's eyes and she tripped. Before she could get back up, something caught hold of her neck and Misaki gasped for air.

Minato, or what was Minato, now was covered in black. His hollow mask covered his entire jaw, and his hair grew longer. His sword was pointier and it was black in color as well. He had scales on his body and he was bare chested, that Misaki could make out. He seemed to have horn like appendages and skeletal bones pointing out from his shoulders. His teeth were sharp, especially the canines and there was a green jewel embedded in the center of his chest, right above the hollow hole. "It's over the minute you ran from me, girlie." Misaki let the tears fall down her eyes and she gasped once more, and her hands held on to his hand which was choking her. 'He's got to be in there…Minato…you're still alive…I know it…' She thought. "Brother…" Minato's grip tightened. "Don't call me that." He spat, and Misaki coughed out blood. "Brother…did you forget…our mother's promise…that you'd protect me…no matter what…" Minato's green orbs widened with what seemed like fear and he abruptly dropped the girl and backed away. "Misaki…" He said. Misaki gasped for air and smiled slightly before her eyes widened again.

There was a sword sticking through her body. She coughed out blood and all she saw was darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Misaki's eyes were wide, and she could taste sourness around her mouth, and her lips were dry. She swallowed hard, and her breath was hitched. She looked in front of her, where the Arrancar once stood, but there was no one there. She took a deep breath, and her lungs burnt. Her stomach was bleeding rapidly, her eyes watered and her vision blurred. She could see the black pointed blade sticking out of her stomach area, and Misaki grasped the blade as tight as she could. She shut her eyes as tight as she could, the pain unbearable. She then heard a voice, "You're gonna die here, girlie." Misaki wanted to cry, but she was too hurt to move. Her brother just killed her.

Minato pulled his blade out of her, and Misaki screamed out in pain. The building they were inside, was far away from the main battle area, so no one could have heard Misaki scream. Her stomach bled rapidly and her hands began to tremble. Misaki fell flat on her face, and she tried to crawl away from him. Minato stared at the girl, and frowned more. 'Brother' she called him. Why was it, so…familiar to him? Why did he care anyway? He went up to the girl and kicked her down, making her scream out once again. She wasn't struggling anymore. Maybe it was over. Misaki closed her eyes, slowly and Minato took a deep breath. Yes, it was over. Misaki was dead.

Shinji could no longer feel Misaki's spiritual pressure. The other Vizards couldn't either. Hiyori's eyes widened and Lisa frowned hard. Toshiro couldn't identify Misaki's spiritual pressure, since he never felt her presence before. "What's wrong?" He asked, and Hiyori spat. Tier Harribel could make out that one of their friends were dead. "Seems like one of your comrades sacrificed their life. It still won't change the course of this battle." Harribel said, her tone emotionless. Hiyori felt the back of her eyelids sting, and as she closed them, she let tears fall. She wiped them as quickly as they came. Toshiro then looked around, but he couldn't find her. His eyes widened. "No…" He muttered. Lisa stayed still. "Misaki is-""Gone. Yeah, get over it." Hiyori spat, her eyes still stinging. She charged toward the Arrancar, and the fight prolonged. Toshiro felt anger rise inside of him. He was so angry he could go to Aizen and slice him in half, but that would end up killing him. He shut his eyes tightly, and turned to face off Harribel.

Shinji was distracted while fighting Gin. Gin noticed, and he understood why. "That's enough, Gin." A voice said, and Shinji looked up to see Aizen. "Let's get this over with." Aizen said, and Shinji growled. "What?" He spat. He was fuming, and he was about to lose control. Misaki was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. Both the Mages, were gone. Hachi's eyes were wide open and he cried softly. "She saved my life…and she gave her own…that poor girl…" Sui Feng closed her eyes in mourning and she clutched on to her recovered arm. Rose and Love were quiet. That girl was strong, they knew it. But making her face off against the person she came to save, was too cruel. Starrk, their opponent, stayed still knowing the two were mourning for their lost friend. He wasn't that evil to attack when his opponents were grieving. Kensei grumbled and spat. 'That girl was an idiot to have come…but then again, we all are idiots in some way or the other…She didn't deserve to die.' Lisa was the quietest among all of them. She gulped and saw the opponent she was facing and the suddenly, her eyes grew wide.

Aizen flash stepped toward Harribel. Tier quickly turned to see her Master and she muttered, "Lord…Aizen?" He stood there smirking. And the next thing she knew, he slashed her across her chest with his sword. Everyone's eyes grew wide and Tier was shocked the most out of all of them. "I never thought, after all the trouble I went through in gathering you Espada that I alone would be more powerful than the lot of you." Aizen said, and Harribel slowly fell. Tier swiftly raised her head and spat, "Aizen!" And stabbed the man with her blade. "What a pain." Aizen was now behind her, "I will never let you raise your sword to me again." He said and slashed her one last time. Toshiro's eyes were wide and so were all the others. "Come on, let's get started. The Captains of the thirteen Court Guard Squads and the Arrancar wannabes. The Vizards gathered up and Hiyori snarled. "Aizen…" She growled and Shinji noticed. "I wouldn't be too quick to go near him." He said. "With Aizen's ability, without thinking if you go near him without a plan in mind, you'll be gone before you begin." Shinji finished. "I know that." Hiyori said. "It's you I'm talking to." Hiyori's grip in her blade tightened. "Loosen up that grip on your blade, Hiyori. Misaki's gone, and there's nothing we can do." Shinji said, shocking the girl. She frowned. 'How can he say that? Didn't he love her?' She turned to look at his face and she quickly shut up. He looked more pained than anyone present there. "Charming." Aizen said.

You always were the one to care deeply for others, Captain Hirako." Hiyori snarled. "Hiyori." Shinji warned. "However, 'you'll be done for if you go near him without a plan in mind', is an amusing thing for you to say." Aizen said. "Whether you approach me carelessly or with the utmost care, or indeed refrain from approaching me at all, the outcome will be the same. I speak not of the future you understand. All of your fates have already been established. They cannot be escaped." Aizen taunted and this time, even Rose and Love were angered. "He's trying to provoke us, don't listen!" Shinji warned again. "What do you have to fear? Every one of you died that night, one hundred years ago." Hiyori fumed with anger, and charged. "Hiyori!" Shinji yelled. But it was too late.

Someone from behind, stabbed her through her stomach. And the girl fell, and Shinji yelled once more, "Hiyori!" And swiftly went to her, and grabbed the girl. "Hiyori!" "Sorry…about this…Shinji…I just couldn't control myself…" Hiyori said, blood oozing out of her wounds. He quickly turned to Hachi but he was too tired to even stand. Misaki wasn't around. Shinji shut his eyes tightly. 'Misaki…and now…Hiyori…damn it!' Then he recalled Orihime. "Yeah, with Orihime's abilities, she could heal this! She can save her! What the hells' taking you so long Ichigo!" Shinji yelled and suddenly, he burst out crying. He held Hiyori close and sobbed. "Misaki…can't believe it…why…Ichigo'll never forgive me!" He yelled and a blue sphere enclosed Hiyori and Shinji. Shinji's eyes grew wide, and he turned to his right. Shinji's eyes widened. "M-Misaki…"

Minato kicked her to the ground, and walked off. He spat on a nearby debris and sat down there and stared at the lifeless body. His gaze was stoic. "You look familiar, I'll give you that, girlie…" He said to himself, and closed his eyes. Misaki coughed, and Minato paid no heed to her. "Nullus…evado…alveus…grandis…" She breathed out, and Minato's eyes widened. He was surrounded by a black box, and before he could say or do anything, it shrunk to a size of a playing card. Misaki struggled to get back up on her feet, and the girl gasped. "Tergiversatio vitus. Efficaciter." The blue energy enclosed her and Misaki could stand straight. She stopped healing herself and climbed out, to see Hiyori attack Aizen. 'Hiyori…' Misaki frowned and walked as fast as she could to the place Hiyori was falling. 'I don't have much time, before Minato releases himself…about fifteen minutes…I have to help Hiyori…' She thought to herself and held her stomach, which was not fully healed. The spell she used, was an encasement charm, which encloses the opponent in a space-time alternate dimension, for a short period of time. Since Misaki was already this injured, she had very little time.

"Misaki, y-you're alive?" Shinji said, his eyes wide. "Barely." Misaki muttered, a smile on her face. Shinji's gaze travelled to her injured stomach and he cringed. 'She can't be using her energy at this state…' Shinji thought to himself and "Misaki, stop, you're gonna-""I'll be fine Shinji, d-don't worry." Shinji grimaced and looked to Hiyori whose expression was calm. Hachi caught up to them and he turned to Misaki, "Misaki, you should rest. Please." And a barrier covered Hiyori. Misaki stopped using her magic and lay down. "I don't have enough time, Minato could get out any minute…I…can't fight him Shinji…he still remembers, I know it…he's just brainwashed." Misaki gasped out. 'Was that even possible?' Shinji thought to himself. He was beyond angry.

He turned to look at Aizen and Aizen commented, "I like the look in your eyes. You look like you've finally awakened after a hundred year sleep. Shinji Hirako." Shinji placed Hiyori on the debris and stood up. "Do you hate me? If you hate me, then come." Aizen said. "I shall unsheathe my sword, especially for you." Sosuke Aizen said. "Misaki, Hachi, please, I know you both aren't in the best of shape, but please, at least keep Hiyori safe. Until Ichigo comes back." Misaki's eyes widened. "Shinji…" He froze. "Come back…to me." Shinji left, not giving the girl an answer. "Until Ichigo returns? You've put a lot of faith in that boy." Aizen said. "I don't expect you to understand. You don't even trust your followers." Shinji spat. "Trusting someone means relying on them. Only the weak do that. It's not something we need." Aizen said. "How can you say that with all those followers of yours? I'm sure you asked them to trust you." Shinji asked. "No. I never asked them to trust me at all." Came Aizen's reply. "I told them to follow me, but not trust me. And I always told them not to trust anyone, including myself. But sadly, there are not many strong enough to do that. All creatures want to believe in something bigger than themselves. They cannot live without blind obedience. And to escape the pressure of that trust, those in whom faith is placed in turn look for someone higher than themselves. And then these people look for someone stronger. And that is how all kings are born. And that is how-"Aizen's smirk grew wider. "-all God's are born." Shinji's glare grew darker. "Don't believe in me yet, Shinji Hirako. I will take my time, and show just which God you should worship. And then you will believe."

Misaki touched Hiyori's wound and she winced in pain. Misaki removed her hand and her gaze was dull. "Misaki, what happened to you-""Hachi, he's my brother. I know he is. And I know he's fighting inside that monster. He's trying as much as he possibly can to come out. But the monster's suppressing him. Minato will win, I believe in him." Hachi stared at the girl. 'Oh Misaki, how can I explain this to you? Once a Hollowfication is complete and the hollow is not suppressed-'Hachi stared intently at the girl. 'They can never come back to being the same person they once were.' Hachi thought to himself and turned to the sky. 'Ichigo Kurosaki, where are you? It is clear that this battle needs you now.' Hachi thought.

The Arrancar struggled in his cage, and grunted. He pushed and pulled, but the damn Magic spell was too strong. 'That annoying girl…' Minato grumbled and said, "Subverto." The cage destroyed and Minato gasped. The blast was close ranged and it affected him as well. He spat out blood and sniffed, until he felt her scent fill his lungs. 'I'm gonna kill you surely, this time, girlie.' He thought and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please? :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Shinji Hirako, by nature was a very patient man. But right now, his insides were boiling with anticipation. His former lieutenant stood few feet in front of him, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. Shinji couldn't help but smirk. His gaze shifted to Misaki and Hiyori down below, and immediately looked back at Aizen, whose gaze was unwavering. Shinji took a deep breath, 'She's safe, supremely injured, but alive. I don't need to worry.' He thought to himself, and spoke, "So you've finally unsheathed your sword. You sure are taking your time." It was true, Aizen pulled out his sword, as slowly as he could. "Are you scared?" Shinji mocked, and Aizen's gaze turned into a glare. But Aizen didn't speak, just kept his gaze steady on his former Captain, and Shinji chuckled darkly. "You can't just ignore me. I don't care how strong you are, but you must be a little worried." Shinji's smirk grew and Aizen's gaze turned darker. "A hundred years ago, you told me that I never opened my heart to you. Never gave you any information, never tried to engage with you. And so, you don't know my Zanpakuto's power." Shinji's smirk died, and his contemplation changed. "Listen to me, Aizen. If you think that your Kyouka Suigetsu is the only Zanpakuto that can control the senses, you are very, very wrong." Shinji warned, his tone dead low. Aizen continued to stare, but secretly he was interested. "Fall-"Shinji lowered his blade. "-Sakanade."

Shinji revolved his blade in his finger, and Aizen just looked, not understanding what was so amusing, but the blade. He thought it looked…different. "That's an interesting shape for a sword." Aizen commented. "Nice isn't it? But you can't have it." Shinji teased. "But I don't see any changes, maybe I misheard you when you said you would _control my senses_." Aizen asked. Shinji cocked his eyebrow and said, "What're you talking about Sosuke, it's already changed." Aizen was confused, but he did a good job not showing it. Shinji looked to his right, and sniffed. "What's that?-"Shinji's gaze turned to Aizen. "-something smells good." Aizen's eyes widened and it was true, something _did_ smell good. A sweet fragrance surrounded the air, and Aizen could smell it rather clearly. "Too late to hold your breath now." Shinji said. Aizen looked at Shinji, who seemed to be standing upside down. "Welcome. To the inverted world." Shinji said. 'Upside down? No, backwards too.' Aizen made a mental note to himself. "This is Sakanade's power. It reverses my opponent's control. Isn't it cool? Like one of those traps in those Tetris type games." Shinji said, chuckling. "Well,-"His gaze hardened. "-not that you play games, but…"Shinji dashed toward Aizen and finished, "-still!" Aizen smirked.

"Interesting indeed. Everything is backwards. Up, down, left, right." Aizen turned backwards and saw Shinji almost near him, with his blade. "Front and back as well." Shinji's eyes widened and their blades clashed. "Or did you think I wouldn't notice?" Aizen smirked. But there was a deep cut on Aizen's right arm, and his eyes widened. "Looks like you _didn't_ notice. Up and down, and left and right, and front and back, are backwards." And Shinji smirked wider. "And so is the direction your looking and the direction of the attack." Aizen glared. "Up and down, front and back, left and right are all the possible directions an attack could come from. Can you reverse them all in your head in the heat of battle?" Shinji asked. "You can't. No one can. The stronger you are, the more experience you have. The more your body reacts automatically!" Shinji rushed to attack Aizen, but it missed. "What?" Shinji was perplexed. "Is that all? It's nothing more than an illusion." Aizen said. There was a slash against Shinji's back, and blood oozed out fast. "I can control the five senses, this is nothing compared to my power." Aizen said. "All you have to do, is get used to this. It's nothing but a child's game, Shinji Hirako." Aizen finished.

Misaki's eyes widened as the sky tore apart.

It was Ichigo, with his sword fixed to attack Aizen. 'Thank goodness you're alright.' Misaki smiled to herself. Ichigo used a Getsuga Tenshou and it was a direct hit on Aizen. Misaki gasped as she saw it, Aizen was shielded by some sort of barrier. "Ichigo!" She yelled. Ichigo's eyes widened. "Long time no see, Ryouka boy." Aizen acknowledged Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't digest what happened. Misaki couldn't interpret it either. 'Was that…magic?' She thought to herself. And she gasped once again. She turned behind her and her gaze was fixed. There wasn't anyone there, but she knew someone was on their way. 'Minato broke the barrier…' She cowered. 'He's still got a long way to come to reach here.' She thought to herself and looked upwards at Ichigo.

"Nice try, but you went for the wrong spot. The back of one's neck is the blind spot for every living creature. Did you really think I would go out to battle, leaving it unprotected?" Aizen questioned and Ichigo frowned. 'I was careless! Part of me was afraid that I wouldn't be able to control my Hollowfication. I made a mistake! I should've done it in hollow form.' Ichigo thought to himself. "Let me guess what you're thinking. You made a mistake. You should've attacked in your hollow form. If you would've attacked when you were hollowfied, you would've been able to kill me in one blow. Well, give it a try." Aizen challenged. "I'll show you how conceited it is to think so." Ichigo put his hand in front of his face, and hollowfied. Aizen's gaze turned sly, "That's it. Come at me." "Getsuga-"Ichigo dashed forward. "-Tenshou!" But his attack was dodged easily. Aizen was behind him now. "What's the matter? You didn't reach me." Aizen said. Ichigo swiftly swayed backwards, away from Aizen. "Why did you go backwards? If you want to hit me, you'd have to get closer. Or are you afraid to let any part of me out of your sight?" Aizen questioned. "That's stupid. It only makes sense to keep your distance in an evenly matched fight. Staying away from me, is meaningless. Look-"Aizen was so close to Ichigo, his right hand was touching Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's eyes widened. "-Like this. I can practically touch your heart." Ichigo was wide eyed, and in an instant swayed his blade forward in hopes to touch Aizen. "Let me ask you this, Ryouka boy." Ichigo turned back. "Why are you fighting me? Do you hate me for some reason? You shouldn't. If you're here then Orihime Inoue must be safe. That Mage girl is also alive. And just from looking at you, I can tell none of your friends have died. So, can you really hate me?" Aizen asked. "It's impossible." Aizen finished.

"You are fighting out of obligation, not out of hatred. You will never reach me like that. Battle without hated, is like a bird without wings. You'll never defeat anyone like that. Your powerless friends are just weights that will break your legs." Ichigo's hold on his sword wavered, and just then, Captain Komamura held on to the boy's hands. "Don't let him get to you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo turned to the larger male, and "Captain Komamura!" "Provocation is his specialty. If you lose yourself, you'll lose your life. Rest easy. I know why the Captains sent you straight down here from Hueco Mundo. You haven't seen Aizen's Shikai." Then quickly, he heard another voice. And several captains and the Vizards stood in front of him. "We will fight to protect you." Toshiro said. Ichigo's eyes widened. "You want you fight to protect me? What are you talking about? That's ridiculous! You're all worn out!" Ichigo said. "What's so ridiculous about it Ichigo?" A voice said from behind. Ichigo's eyes widened as someone placed their hands on his shoulders. "M-Misaki?" He looked at her wound on her stomach, and he flinched. "We'd all be pissed off if you fight him yourself. Don't try to shoulder the burden alone, cheeky brat." Shinji said. "This fight belongs to all of us." Ichigo's gaze was determined again. He took Misaki's hand in his, and held it tight. He was back on track.

As the Captains and Vizards fought Aizen, Ichigo spoke, "Misaki, you should go hide somewhere, you're hurt…" Ichigo frowned upon saying this. "No, Ichigo. There's someone here that needs saving. And I'm not talking about you." Misaki said, her gaze numb. Ichigo's eyes widened as she continued. "There was a reason you couldn't sense my brother's presence in Hueco Mundo." She was right. He couldn't. "Then-?""He's here. Aizen turned him into-"Misaki gasped as someone approached from behind. Ichigo turned to see Minato, his blade coming fast toward Misaki. "M-Minato? What the hell-"Ichigo saw the hollow mask on his face, it wasn't Minato, yet it was. "Victus Contego." Misaki muttered, and Minato's attack was dodged. "What the hell?" Ichigo told himself and Misaki cringed. "He's an Arrancar now." Ichigo frowned hard, and the barrier broke. Misaki winced and Minato took this as an opening. Before his blade touched her, Ichigo blocked the attack. "What the hell Minato? She's your sister!" Minato groaned monstrously and pushed Ichigo backwards. "So even you know my name! I don't know you and she-"Minato grabbed Misaki by her neck. "-is not my sister." Minato pushed his sword through Misaki's heart and she gasped. Ichigo's eyes widened with terror and saw that the girl began to choke. Her eyes turned lifeless, and her face turned white. "Now that she's out of the way you and I can finish this-"Minato gasped. Misaki held on to his chest and pressed him close. "What the hell girl-"Misaki cried and her tears fell on his chest. Minato gasped and Ichigo was speechless. He then saw the sky turn dark and he looked on with anguish. The girl of his dreams was dying in front of him. He didn't know what to do. He turned his gaze backwards and saw to his horror, Toshiro was piercing his sword into a female lieutenant. "Guys what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled and he heard a whimper from behind him. Minato was shaking, and Misaki was clutching on to him. 'What the hell should I do?' For the first time, he was helpless and no solution showed itself to him.

Gin was watching the battle between the Magi siblings from when it began. He frowned hard and shook his head. He turned to the siblings, seeing Minato's sword pierced into his sister's heart. 'That is one pathetic way to die…for the both of them.' He recalled how Minato became an Arrancar and he'd admit to anyone that the process scared him.

Minato was brought into the lab, unconscious from his previous fight. Gin and Aizen were both present. "It's a shame that we didn't have the girl with us, it'd be interesting if that half Soul reaper and her fought. But oh well, something is better than nothing." Szayel Apporo said, and Aizen's smirk was ever present. Even if Gin was smirking on the outside, he despised what was happening. The two Magi siblings, were in no way even related to this battle, yet, there wasn't anything Gin could do. Minato was then thrown into a large capsule like container, and he landed on its footing and woke up. He was naked, and he tried to break out. He frowned at Aizen and said, "You'll die you son of a bitch!" "My my, what language for such a frail human, and your reports said you kept your cool." Szayel filled the capsule with some sort of gas, and the boy began to choke. Gin watched, and he frowned harder. Aizen turned around and spoke, "Stay here till the process is complete, Gin." He nodded. Szayel Apporo turned to Gin and said, "The changes will occur in 24 hours." And left.

Minato was awake. He pressed his back to the walls of the capsule and breathed heavily. Gin noticed Szayel hadn't placed any sort of camera or wire taps in the lab, since Gin was 'trusted.' He walked to Minato's cell and said, "I'm sorry." "Why're you apologizing? You're the enemy." Minato spat. "You remind me of myself. Your sister, reminds me of someone I hold dear to me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I let her go, if that makes you feel any better." Gin was sympathetic. But he knew, whatever he said, wouldn't matter anymore. It was too late. "Thank you. I can tell you're here to kill him, as well?" Gin nodded slowly. "I hope you do it." Minato said. "I don't think I can. That Ichigo boy has a lot of hopes on him." Minato chuckled darkly. "Ichigo eh…whatever…as long as he stays away from my sister." Minato joked. The next thing Gin knew, Minato began yelling out in pain. Gin frowned hard. 'So it begins…the hollowfication.'

Misaki gasped and held on to Minato, who was trembling. He looked at his hands, and they were covered in blood. 'Her blood.' And Minato yelled. He was confused, why did this hurt him more than it hurt her? He was hurting inside and he dropped his sword, after pulling it out of her. What was going on with him? 'Brother…' Her words echoed in his mind. "Argh!" Minato yelled and the two fell down, fast. Before Ichigo could react, he saw Minato hold the girl protectively with his hands, and closed his eyes. Misaki was alive, he could feel it. And he knew one more thing. Minato was back.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please? Cuz this girl loves attention. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Minato didn't know why he held on to the girl as if his life depended on it. He held her so close she was pressed to his chest, and the girl's chest which was bleeding poured blood on his chest as well. She was strangely familiar, like he had known her all his life. He felt that feeling even before the battle began. The two of them landed on solid ground, and Minato's back roughly hit against a debris and he sidled sideways, to see if the girl was harmed from the fall. Minato cringed. She was dying. He found it extremely uncomfortable, and he began panicking. Was this sort of behavior normal for an Arrancar? He didn't think so. Misaki gasped and held on to the boy's body, and he could tell her life was leaving her. "Mina…to…" She repeated it like a mantra. He didn't know what to do. He hugged the girl and cried. Because he felt like it. "Damn, who are you girl? Why…is this so hard for me to-"Misaki gasped once more and Minato was wide eyed. "Because…you're my…brother…" She breathed. "Stop saying that…stop lying!" Minato said. "Why would I lie to you…when I'm dying brother? People…don't lie on their deathbeds…only you would…think that…" Minato cringed. "Our mother's promise…you…tried…I could…tell…" Misaki struggled to speak. She coughed out blood and Minato pulled her up and shook her slightly. "Please…stop Aizen…he's…evil…" Minato cried. His tears slid on Misaki's cheek, and she smiled. "Tell…Ichigo I…love him…I love…you…brother…" Misaki closed her eyes for the last time.

He closed his eyes. He believed her, he did. He couldn't remember her, and that was the truth. 'Why? Why can't I remember?' He thought to himself and cried on the dead girl's hair. Her heart stopped beating, so she really did die. He was ordered to kill her, yet, after doing so, why was he hurting? He closed his eyes as tight as he could and yelled. He held Misaki close to his body and yelled as loud as he could. He was in his Resurrección form and the green jewel in his chest began to glow. He held Misaki firmly against his chest, and the green jewel's glow surrounded them. His eyes were wide and then he saw darkness. All he could see was a small girl, whose hand he was holding, and a woman not too far away, with red hair and green eyes.

Minato hated parks. He always grunted, but since he could play football, he didn't mind. The park near his house wasn't big enough though. His sister, Misaki, the most loudest creature on the planet, loved parks and his mother always took them both to a park where Misaki would play in the swings, and Minato would push. He didn't really hate Misaki, he loved her. He had to love her. His mother, Mai, smiled at his face when he frowned. Misaki asked him to push the swing, again. Minato walked with her helplessly and Misaki held on to his arm. "It's not that far away, why are you holding my arm? Let go!" Minato yelled at his five year old sister. She turned to him with a smile, "Because I trust you big brother!" Minato's eyes widened. She says things like that, he just had to listen to her. She was the first thing meant for him to protect. He was her brother, and being elder to her, he had to protect her. Minato was an eight year old protector, and it was his duty. As Minato pushed the swing, he could see Misaki smile and laugh as she rose high in the air. "Higher brother!" Minato obeyed. But she looked back at him, and her arm slipped from the railing she was holding on to, and Misaki fell forward, face down and her arms began to bleed. Before Mai could step in to help her daughter up, Minato rushed toward his sister. Misaki was in tears, and Minato shushed her. "I'm sorry Misaki." Misaki stopped crying for a minute and turned to her brother. "I will never ever hurt you, again. I promise." Minato said, earnestly and wiped the tears off Misaki's face. Misaki sniffed and hugged her brother. Minato hugged back. 'I promise, I'll not let anything happen to you.'

Minato yelled. His head was hurting and things were filling his brain a little too fast for him to swallow. Misaki lay dead in his arms, and the jewel was still glowing. He remembered his promise to her, and he remembered who she was to him. He broke that promise, and killed her. Minato was so traumatized, he didn't know what to do. It was his fault she was dead. He needed to bring her back! He needed to. Somehow. Anyhow. He shut his eyes tightly screamed. The area where the gem once was, was hurting him now. Misaki's pale white face, was now slowly turning pink. Back to life.

Minato gasped. He swore he heard it. A heartbeat. Her heartbeat. He lay her on the ground next to him, and he lay beside her. "Misaki…" He said, his voice a whisper. Misaki's chest wound closed and her stomach would healed as well. The blood stains on her clothes remained, but that didn't matter. He saw her nose wriggle because of the dust that surrounded her, and he looked at her face. The face he was meant to protect. He was her brother, and he's save her, no matter what. He pressed the girl toward him and the jewel glowed once more, and Minato winced in pain. He didn't know what was happening to him, but whatever it was, she was getting better. Misaki slowly opened her eyes and saw her brother, now staring at her face. His entire jaw was covered with a mask, and his eyes had that soft expression in them. His hands were snaked around her protectively, and she swore he was crying. "Minato?" Her voice was healthier now. "Thank goodness." Misaki's eyes widened as his mask crumpled away, revealing his entire face. He looked the same. It was her brother. Misaki smiled happily and hugged him as tight as she could. Minato scowled. Misaki pulled away and got up, but Minato lay there, unmoving, his eyes glued to her own. "Minato?" She was afraid why he wasn't moving. His arms started to fade into dust and Misaki yelled. She quickly caught hold of him and said, "Celer curatio." Fast healing. He was still fading away. "So this is the price I gotta pay. Ah well, I don't mind. As long as you're safe." Minato said and Misaki wailed. "No! I'll-I'll save you, I promise!" Minato chuckled. "Misaki, don't make promises you can't keep." Misaki cried. She didn't know what to do. "Mother always told me wherever Magic was found, Misery followed." Misaki cried. "It's alright, Misaki. Don't cry." Misaki didn't listen. "At least I can be with mother, this way." Misaki hugged her brother and she felt his hand rest on her back. "I love you, Misaki. Take care of yourself, and if that Ichigo boy hurts you, tell him I'll see him in hell." Minato chuckled. "Tell dad I love him…tell Shinji I said hey. And Kisuke…tell him he's a good guy…" Minato chocked and Misaki flinched. "Goodbye…Misaki." And what remained was dust. Misaki swallowed hard, and saw that in the place where her brother once was, there was a green jewel, shining radiantly. Misaki picked it up, and fell unconscious, out of exhaustion.

Ichigo watched the Captain's lose. They seemed helpless in front of Aizen. After Toshiro's outburst, it ended within a snap of a finger. Ichigo could tell Misaki was alive, but her brother wasn't. As much as he wanted to go over there, he was needed here. He was caught in a catch 22 situation, and he didn't know what to do. Aizen was just too strong. "I won't kill you." Aizen spoke. "You're strong enough that those wounds won't even cause you unconsciousness. So watch. Prostrate yourselves helplessly. And watch the battle." Aizen said. But fire surrounded him, and he immediately knew who was behind it. "So you've finally come out of the fray. But you're too late. You're the only captain in the thirteen Court Guard Squads who can fight. Once I defeat you, the entire thirteen Court Guard Squads will be destroyed. You lost your chance, you needn't waste your time now." Aizen spoke to the head captain. Ichigo knew the Old Captain was strong enough to at least hold off Aizen so he swiftly ducked downwards and headed in the direction of Misaki. He saw the girl, unconscious, and Ichigo picked her up. "Misaki! Misaki!" He shook her and she didn't wake. He carried her, and noticed she was holding on a green jewel and took her to where Captain Unohana was. "Captain…please…heal her…" Ichigo begged and Retsu stood there, her gaze on the girl, unwavering. "Alright, you should go, Ichigo. I'll take care of her." Ichigo nodded, and kissed Misaki's forehead. 'Please…be safe.' And went away.

Retsu studied the girl. She was just asleep, but her wounds were healed and her health was stable. But Unohana could swear that this girl was stabbed twice in his torso. And the Arrancar she was fighting…she called him brother, did she not? "Mr. Ushoda, the Arrancar that Miss Otonashi was fighting. Who was he?" Hachi grimaced and sighed. "It was her brother. Misaki came here on the sole purpose of saving her brother from Aizen, but things did not go as planned for her." Retsu thought for a minute before saying. "Her brother's hollowfication was incomplete." Hachi was surprised. "What do you mean, Captain?" Retsu smiled sadly. "This girl died when her brother stabbed her in her heart. But, it seems to me that he saved her life, by giving up his own." Retsu's gaze fell on the jewel Misaki was clutching on to. Hachi gasped. "Is that even possible?" "I didn't think it was up until now, Mr. Ushoda. These two siblings must really love each other. It pains my heart to know what happened to them." Retsu closed her eyes. "Till the very end, he struggled to save his sister, and now, he did."

Ichigo used his Getsuga Tenshou on Aizen after Old Captain used the forbidden Hado spell. Ichigo saw that Aizen was standing a few feet away from him, the clothes in front of his torso torn. "It's not over yet." Ichigo used another Getsuga, and dashed toward Aizen and attacked him with his sword, and to his surprise, Aizen deflected with his own sword. Aizen chuckled and Ichigo frowned through his mask. "What's so funny?" Ichigo asked. "You failed to kill me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said. "That was the last time you'd find me open." Aizen finished. "It's enough, I wounded you." Aizen chuckled darkly. "Wounded?" His gash on the chest began to close. "You call this wounded?" Ichigo's eyes widened and he thought to himself, 'High speed regeneration?' "This isn't high speed regeneration. You really think I would stoop so low as to hollowfy myself?" Aizen asked. "This is instinctive defense of its master." Aizen said. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Aizen tore the clothing from his chest, revealing a purple orb embedded on his center torso. "That is the Hogyoku." Ichigo's eyes widened. Aizen brushed off the reiatsu from his shoulder and said, "So this is your reiatsu? It's wonderful. You've come a long way. Just as I expected." Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?" "You met Rukia Kuchiki. And after your battle with Uryu Ishida, you awoke your powers of a Soul Reaper. After your battle with Renji Abarai, you knew the powers of your Zanpakuto. And your battle with Kenpachi Zaraki, gave you a hold on your Bankai. And then with your battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, you began to hollowfy. And when you assaulted Misaki Otonashi, you began to despise your hollow form and began wishing to suppress it. And after your fight with Grimmjow you mastered your hollow form. And after your battle with Ulquiorra, you just got stronger. Ichigo Kurosaki, every battle you've fought has been played on the palm of my hand."

Ichigo was dumbfounded. "Every battle I've fought…has been played on…your hand?" He questioned. "What the hell? What do you mean?" No answer. "I said, what do you mean?" Ichigo yelled this time. Aizen's gaze turned dark, and held his finger upward. "Don't. Don't yell, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo shut up and gazed at the man questioningly. "It shouldn't come as a surprise. It's just when I realized that you were the very thing I'd been searching for, I just helped you grow. That's all I'm saying." Ichigo couldn't believe it. "Didn't you think it's strange?" Aizen asked. "You were attacked by a hollow by just having met Rukia Kuchiki despite having never seen a hollow before in your life. And that a Menos Grande should appear for that bait the Quincys use for lesser hollows? Or just when you'd grown used to your Soul reaper powers, Rukia Kuchiki would conveniently be found and reported to the Soul Society, when her reiatsu hadn't been noticed all that time before? Or when Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki all fought you when your powers rivaled theirs? Did you not notice it to be strange?" Aizen asked, and Ichigo's eyes widened. "Did you think all those meetings were destiny? That Mage girl shifted to Karakura town, because her father got a sudden transfer just when she was bored of her previous home? Or that her mother fell ill just one night before her death? Did you think all those attacks were coincidences?" Aizen asked. "Did you think your victories were due to your own efforts?" Ichigo dashed forward to attack the man.

Their swords clashed and Aizen's smirk never died. He touched Ichigo's blade and smirked wider. "Don't disappoint me. You're stronger than this." Ichigo went a few feet backwards. "Are my words so unbelievable?" Aizen asked. "OF course they are!" "But it's the truth." "Liar!" Ichigo yelled. "Are you saying those battles were you're doing? You planned it all? How can anyone believe that? You said it yourself! You said you only found Rukia after she'd been missing down on earth! Now you're saying you knew about me since I met Rukia? It doesn't make sense!" "Aren't you funny?" Ichigo's eyes widened. "You say I'm lying now. But you believe what I said back then?" Ichigo didn't want to listen to Aizen anymore. "I'm not surprised. I pity you. There are no lies or truths in this world. There are only grim facts and yet, everyone in this world acknowledges as truth only what is convenient for them. They have no other way of living but for the powerless who compromise the majority of this world's population inconvenient facts that affirm their very existence are their only truth. Do you know the entire truth?" Ichigo was angry. He frowned hard. "Do you really think I didn't know the location of the Hogyoku a hundred years ago?" Aizen asked. "Then tell me one thing. You said, I was the one you'd been searching for. How the hell did you know that?" Ichigo spat. "I knew it from the beginning." "That doesn't answer me." Ichigo growled. "I said, I knew it from the beginning." Aizen turned to look at Ichigo and said, "I knew about you since you were born." Ichigo was wide eyed. "You were special from the moment you were born. After all you are human and-"A gush of air stopped Aizen from talking and there came, Isshin Kurosaki. "You've said too much, Aizen." Ichigo's eyes were wide. "D-Dad?"

Misaki woke up when she felt another spiritual pressure in the Fake town. "You should rest, Miss Otonashi." Misaki's head hurt and she felt something in her palm, the green jewel. 'Minato…' she thought to herself and looked to the battle. Her eyes widened. "Ichigo's d-dad?" She said. Hachi nodded. "Hachi? Ichigo's dad is a-""Yes, Misaki. Ichigo Kurosaki's father is a Soul Reaper. Ichigo is only half human." Misaki's eyes widened. She looked for Ichigo and she couldn't find him. "Where is he?" "He's fighting Captain Ichimaru." Retsu said. Misaki looked down and bit her lip. Her gaze turned to Hiyori and Misaki sighed. "I'm so sorry, Hachi. I've been absolutely useless here…" Misaki said. "You astound me Misaki." Misaki looked up to see Retsu smiling softly at her. "You defeated an Espada. You saved Mr. Ushoda's life. You fought another Arrancar and made him realize the truth about himself. You are probably the bravest Human I have ever seen." Misaki smiled softly. "Don't call yourself useless when you have been one of the biggest help in this battlefield." Unohana said. There was another blast and Misaki turned to see Ichigo and his father side by side and Aizen looked shocked. There was red light shooting through his chest and Misaki identified it to be-"Kisuke!" Misaki smiled. 'If he's here then, this battle will end soon.'

Kisuke and Aizen began fighting and Kisuke used Kido all the time. Misaki was awed. She never thought Kisuke was so strong. He looked so out of the ordinary. 'Kisuke…' She thought to herself as she witnessed the battle. But just then, Aizen appeared behind him and sliced him. "No!" Misaki yelled and Retsu pulled her back. Just then, Aizen's wrists began glowing and he was immersed in a blast. But he came out, but he didn't look like Aizen at all. His face was covered completely with a white mask like appendage and no part of his body seemed…human. The fight prolonged and then Yoruichi Shihoin kicked him from above. "Yoruichi…" Misaki remembered. But that kick didn't work, and Yoruichi got out of the area and landed right next to Kisuke. And Aizen seemed unharmed. The fight between the three of them and Aizen continued and Ichigo just watched. Misaki was glad he was safe and then she turned to see the white haired Soul Reaper looking at her direction. Misaki gasped. She swore she could see him looking a little sad. But she brushed it off. Then the white haired captain used his Shikai at Ichigo.

Misaki looked to the battle and saw that the three of them had lost. Misaki's eyes widened. 'Not even those three can beat him?' She was terrified. 'What can we do now? He's so strong…it's unnatural'. Aizen went to the white haired Soul Reaper and the two left. Misaki looked down and she saw Rangiku. She was running to somewhere. 'Rangiku? Where is she going?' Misaki frowned and jumped down. Rangiku was startled but then Misaki muttered, "Tergiversatio vitus." Rangiku was covered in a blue blob of energy and her eyes widened. "Where are you going lieutenant?" Misaki's gaze was hard and determined. Before Rangiku could say anything, "Take me with you Rangiku, please." And that was what Rangiku did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, this story is almost at its end. Please tell me what you think of it so far? Loving the reviews! :3**


	23. Chapter 23

Rangiku was quiet. Misaki didn't understand what made Rangiku this determined to follow Aizen and the other Soul reaper, and she didn't know if it was okay to even ask her. Misaki turned to look at Rangiku and she looked almost out of it. "Rangiku?" Rangiku stopped running and clung on to her right hip which wasn't fully healed. "Rangiku!" The woman collapsed and Misaki caught her. Misaki began healing her and Rangiku looked on, at the girl. Misaki could tell she was grieving about something but wasn't sure if it was alright to ask her, considering the fact she knew almost nothing about her past. Only the fact she was Toshiro's hyper lieutenant. "Rangiku…can I ask you what's bothering you?" Rangiku's gaze didn't waver. "It's okay if you don't tell me. I mean, it's your secret after all." "It's Gin." Misaki cocked her eyebrow, not knowing who this Gin person was. "The man with Aizen, he's Gin." Misaki gasped. What would Rangiku want with Gin? "Rangiku-""I need to ask him why. Why he joined Aizen. I need to ask him, there has to be a reason." Rangiku said, her body shaking. "He always did things like this, even when we were little. He always went away, not telling me where. One day, he just appeared in a Soul Reaper's uniform and became a Soul Reaper. I followed him, I always did. Now, I need to know why." Misaki didn't understand what was happening. Did Rangiku love Gin? "He saved my life. I didn't know when my birthday was. I started counting my days only after meeting him. He was everything to me, and I was…" The healing process ended and Rangiku got back up. "Some part of me knows he's not evil." Misaki gasped. She began thinking in the same perspective as Rangiku and came to a conclusion. Gin did save her life once, didn't he? Maybe he was good after all?

Isshin head-butted Ichigo and Ichigo yelled out in pain. "You didn't hear me?" Isshin asked. "We said, we would protect Karakura town!" Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned away. "It's no use. There's no way we can do that." Ichigo muttered. "You don't know that!" Isshin yelled. "Yes I do! You felt it didn't you? There's no way we can beat a freak with reiatsu like that!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin's eyes widened. "I see. You didn't understand his reiatsu did you?" Isshin stood up. "I'm going." Isshin turned to see his son. "What will do you if you don't come?" Ichigo glanced at his father. "Cry?" Ichigo's eyes widened with terror. "You will sit there and cry because you couldn't protect anyone?" Isshin yelled. "Think about what it means that Aizen is heading for Karakura town in Soul Society. If you don't go, it means everyone you wanted to protect, and everyone else in Karakura town will die by his hand." Ichigo didn't want to even think about it. "Dad, open the Senkaimon." Isshin smirked. "You don't have to tell me."

Misaki could feel Aizen's overwhelming spiritual pressure in the real Karakura town. "Rangiku, he's after someone." Misaki said, and as she concentrated her senses, she noticed who it was. "Tatsuki! Rangiku, we have to save them!" Rangiku nodded and ran toward the direction Misaki was leading her. 'She's not afraid, at all…this girl is really brave.' Rangiku thought to herself and followed. And in a distance, as Misaki saw a big man's staff almost incinerate, she muttered, "Victus Contego." And the man backed away. Rangiku and Misaki stood in front of the humans and Rangiku spoke, "I made it in time, Aizen…Gin." Misaki saw the look on Gin's face, and frowned slightly. 'What's he planning? Why doesn't he have that grin on his face anymore? Why doesn't he look evil to me anymore?' Misaki thought to herself, and turned to Tatsuki and the others. Tatsuki was shocked to see Misaki and when she was about to speak, "Tatsuki, please, run away from here." Misaki said, and Tatsuki was too shocked to move. "You'll die if you're here! Just run!" Misaki yelled. Then the big man didn't listen, and Rangiku held on to his face and yelled, "Shut up! Don't just stand there talking! Take those two kids and run away from here! Do you want your moustache plucked out, your hat burnt and your sunglasses crammed into your face so no one recognizes you anymore?" Rangiku yelled and the man picked the two and ran. Tatsuki stared at Misaki's back and thought to herself, 'So even you're in this with Ichigo…'

"Misaki. Go with them." Rangiku said, and Misaki looked at her face. 'I don't really want to leave her alone, but…' She believed Rangiku and some part of her told her that Gin wouldn't harm her. "Alright. Be careful, Rangiku." Misaki said, and ran off.

"When you said you were just in time, did you mean in time to save those humans or in time to prevent the destruction of Karakura town and prevention of creation of the Ouken?" Aizen asked. "Either way, you're wrong." Rangiku stared at the man. "What's the matter? Is talking to me difficult?" "Captain Aizen." Gin spoke. Aizen listened to him, "Sorry about my old friend here, I'll take her over there." Gin said. "Alright. We have a lot of time, have a nice chat with her." Aizen said. "Is it an inconvenience?" "Not at all." Gin smirked, and swiftly carried Rangiku away.

"Let me go!" Rangiku demanded. The two landed on top of a secluded building and Rangiku was already worn out. "You can barely stand. Why did you come here?" Gin asked. "After you disappeared, I made a Senkaimon and came here. After all, I knew the exact location of Karakura town." Rangiku said. "I didn't ask you how you got here. I asked you why you came here when you can barely stand." Gin asked, still smirking. "Isn't it obvious? Because of you." Gin's smirk died. "Now I can finally ask you…why are you following Aizen?" Gin didn't smirk. "Why did you…betray Izuru when he had such high hopes on you?" Gin could laugh. "Are you serious? Is it really Izuru whose faith in me was betrayed?" Rangiku's eyes widened. Gin came closer to her, and placed his hand on her chest. "Ah, I honestly don't know why you came. Listen, Rangiku." Gin said, and pointed his sword at her. "You're in the way." And Rangiku fell.

Misaki ran with the man and Tatsuki looked like she could move. "Can you move, Tatsuki?" Tatsuki nodded and jumped off the man's hold. As they ran, they saw Keigo, and soon they saw Mizuiro and Chizuru as well. But she didn't look too good, and Misaki could only guess why. "Misaki?" Keigo was shocked to see her. "She knows everything, Keigo." Tatsuki spat, and Misaki flinched. "I'm sorry." Tatsuki turned to Misaki with tears in her eyes, and "What am I to you, Misaki?" Misaki's eyes widened. "I thought we were friends!" Misaki looked down and Keigo placed his hand on her shoulder. "Misaki, it's good to know your safe." Misaki smiled. "I'll explain everything once all this is over. I promise." Tatsuki smiled a little. Then Misaki and the others could feel Aizen's spiritual pressure. "He's here!" Keigo yelled and Misaki and the others ran the other way and Aizen was standing right in front of them. Misaki held on to the jewel she was holding and stepped in front of them. "You're no match for me, Miss Otonashi. Although, I should kill you. It'll fuel Ichigo Kurosaki into being a complete perfection of what I thought out, and you'll be the key for that to happen. You are his lover after all." This earned gasps from the folks behind her. "Aizen…I'll never forgive you…for what you did to my brother…" Misaki squeezed the shard in her hand and said, "Acus Morti." Needles flew at Aizen and she muttered, "Illuminare Caecus." A bright light surrounded them, and Misaki and the others ran. 'I know I'm not strong enough, but I can hold you off until Ichigo gets here.' But that wasn't enough.

Aizen kept his pace and soon Gin entered the scene. Misaki's eyes widened and she wondered, 'Rangiku? Where's-'"Captain Aizen." Gin said. "So, you're back. What of her?" Aizen asked. Misaki's eyes were still wide. "I killed her." Misaki gasped. 'No…no…he couldn't…' Misaki couldn't feel Rangiku's spiritual pressure anymore. Gin and Aizen spoke and Tatsuki turned to run before she heard Gin say, "What will you do once you kill them?" Why? Why did Misaki think he was still good? He didn't feel evil anymore to her. He killed Rangiku, and yet, Misaki felt Gin had a kind heart. What was this feeling? Then she saw Gin touch Aizen's blade. Misaki's eyes widened. 'What is he doing?' And then the strangest thing happened.

Gin's Zanpakuto went through Aizen's chest. Misaki gasped, and stared at the man, wide eyed. 'Gin…what is going on?' Misaki was confused. Gin grabbed the Hogyoku, and dashed toward the girl and grabbed her as well. Misaki yelped and Gin held on to her, as tight as he could. "You shouldn't have come here." Gin said. "She told me…she always knew…you weren't evil…" Misaki said, in between tears. "She's not dead." Misaki smiled slightly. They stopped behind a building and Misaki stared at the Hogyoku in Gin's hands. "It's over now…" Gin said, and Misaki sighed before gasping. "That-That spiritual pressure!" Misaki said, and the Hogyoku began to glow. Misaki was wide eyed and didn't know what to do. As she slowly turned to face Gin, Aizen stood there, wings emerging from his back. Misaki's eyes widened in terror and before she could say anything, Aizen slashed Gin across his chest. "Gin!" Misaki shouted. "Fear is necessary for evolution. That one is about to be destroyed that very moment. Thank you Gin, thanks to you, I have finally transcended both Soul Reaper and Hollow." Aizen said, and Misaki fell down to her knees. Gin lay flat on the debris and Misaki cried. She was helpless, and she knew she was going to die now. 'Ichigo…where are you…?' She thought to herself. "Gin!" Misaki could hear someone shout. She looked to see Rangiku. 'Rangiku…' Rangiku cried, and her tears fell on Gin's face. Misaki bit her lip and looked away, unable to watch.

Then there was a sudden blast to the left. Misaki turned to see someone she desperately wanted to see. 'Ichigo!'

But he looked taller, and his hair was longer.

Misaki blushed. He looked very handsome, even if it wasn't the time to be noticing things such as those.

Ichigo turned to Tatsuki and Keigo's side and said, "Tatsuki. Keigo. Mizuiro. Chizuru. Kanonji." And he stared at the other Soul Reaper for a full second. "Imoya." That was obviously not his name. "Guys stay here, just don't move." Ichigo said. He turned to Misaki and the girl blushed as he smiled at her. "Misaki, use a barrier on them will you?" Misaki got up and walked to Tatsuki's side and muttered, "Aeternus Contego." A sphere enveloped them. "That's my girl…" Ichigo said to himself, and Misaki heard it. But there was a slight catch. She couldn't feel his spiritual pressure. Why didn't he have any spiritual pressure? "Ichigo." Ichigo turned to face the girl, with a smile. Misaki smiled, and "Come back to me." Ichigo nodded.

Ichigo pressed on to Aizen's face and dragged him off somewhere, and Misaki's eyes were wide at his speed. "He looks better with longer hair." Misaki muttered for no one to hear and smiled. She walked to Rangiku and held her close. "I'm sorry, Rangiku…" Rangiku cried. Like no tomorrow, and Misaki remembered the words her brother spoke to her before he died. 'Wherever Magic is found, Misery follows.' Misaki bit her lip and thought, 'What these two shared, was more than Magic itself.' Misaki let go of Rangiku and turned to Gin. Misaki took a deep breath and muttered, "Tergiversatio vitus." Rangiku was wide eyed. "Misaki-?" "I'll save him Rangiku." Rangiku swallowed hard. 'I'll definitely save him.' The jewel in her hand glowed and slowly, Gin's dead finger, flinched. Rangiku placed her head on his chest, and gasped. Misaki sat back down, panting. Gin was alive. Barely, but he was breathing. And that was probably enough.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I saved Gin. I'm under complete denial that he died. He's just...gah! I love him okay? Him and Rangiku are my most favorite anime couple! There! I said it! *phew*  
Reviews please! Two more chapters and this story ends. :)  
Thank you all for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ichigo and Aizen landed in a secluded part of the Soul Society, which was complete barren land. Aizen was shocked with Ichigo's newfound speed, and he didn't know how the boy became so strong in such short time. "Time to get started. I'll end things, in an instant." Ichigo said, readying himself. "I'll end it in an instant…I see." Aizen mocked and stood up. "I understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki. The reason you lost your reiatsu. You didn't lose it, you abandoned it. I don't know how you did it, but you converted all your reiatsu into physical strength. Your arms, your legs, your grip, throwing and running. You gave up your reiatsu in order to increase your physical strength. Because you abandoned the idea of fighting me with reiatsu. But, you should despair. Let me tell you, even that strength that is your last thread of hope, cannot begin to compare to me." Aizen appeared swiftly behind Ichigo and was about to attack. Ichigo dodged, and there was a massive eruption of land due to the spiritual pressure. "Nice parry." Aizen said. "But you must be surprised, just one swing of my sword has changed the landscape. That is how strong I am. In truth, even I didn't think my powers would increase this much. I'm happy Ichigo Kurosaki, thanks to you, I will be able to freely test these powers that surpass the Soul Reapers and Hollows." Aizen said, and dashed forward with his blade, Ichigo just stood there. Aizen almost struck the boy with his blade and at the last minute, Ichigo blocked the attack, effortlessly. "Strangely enough, it seems we have both evolved to a point where our Zanpakuto's seem to fuse with our hands. Perhaps this is the true form of our Zanpakuto's." Aizen said. "However, after crossing swords I know for sure, that my evolution is an entire different dimension than yours. If I wanted to, I could shatter your sword in one blow." Aizen pulled back and readied to attack once more.

Ichigo took this as an opening, and in an instant, grabbed Aizen's sword, and pushed. There was an immense upsurge of land, far greater than it was the last time. "Impossible!" Aizen said, now completely flabbergasted. 'I could understand if he had dodged, it should've been too fast for him to dodge, but even still. If he had dodged, I could understand. But, he stopped it? He stopped my blow.' Aizen was thinking. "Why are you so surprised?" Ichigo spoke, at last. "Is it that unbelievable that I stopped your blow?" Ichigo's gaze turned darker, "Are you scared?" He asked Aizen, who was now glaring at the boy before him. "That something is happening before your eyes and that you can't understand it?" Aizen glared harder. Aizen immediately flew backwards, and said, "Don't speak to me as if you've won. Your physical strength surpassed mine for a minute that is all. But there won't be another miracle when I smash you to smithereens with Kido!" Aizen yelled, and prepared himself. "An iron princess creeping along! A doll of mud ever disintegrating! Unite! Oppose! Filling the earth! Know your own impotence!" Aizen yelled. "Hado 90! Kuro Hitsugi!" Aizen said, and a black envelope cased toward Ichigo, its spiritual pressure immense. "That is a full Kuro Hitsugi incantation recited by one who has surpassed both Soul Reapers and Hollows! The flow of gravity is enough to warp space-time! You cannot even begin to fathom it! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen said, his smirk wide. Ichigo stood still, unwavering.

But Ichigo broke the Kido barrier with just a wave of his hand. Aizen was stunned beyond belief and he stood there, speechless. "It looks like you still don't get it. I'm stronger than you are now. It wasn't your sword that destroyed those mountains." Ichigo's glare intensified. "It was mine." Aizen's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. And in an instant, Ichigo slashed him across his chest. Aizen was extremely confused, he thought that Ichigo had lost his reiatsu but, what was going on? Aizen flew backwards and stood on a cliff. "It's strange." Ichigo spoke. "You asked me why I kept my distance, but you are doing the same." Ichigo mocked the ex-Captain. Ichigo turned to see Aizen, "Shall I ask you now, why do you distance yourself?" Aizen's gaze didn't change. He was still shocked. "I see. Are you happy you stopped my sword? Are you happy you destroyed my Kido? Are you happy you wounded me?" Aizen asked, his wrath intensifying. "Do not get above yourself, human!" Aizen yelled, his spiritual pressure flaring.

Misaki could feel the spiritual pressures flaring at a distance, and by the look on the other's face, she knew they felt it too. "Rangiku, are you okay?" Rangiku pulled the girl to her chest, and hugged her tight. Misaki turned blue, and she was close to choking. "Ran-Rangiku…I ca-can't breathe!" Rangiku was shaking now. Misaki gasped and stayed still. "Thank you…Misaki…thank you…" Misaki knew why she was thanking her, and hugged the woman back. "He…in a way…reminded me of my brother…Rangiku…I couldn't let him die." Misaki pulled back and wiped the tears off Rangiku's face and smiled widely. She turned to Gin and saw that he was asleep, out of exhaustion. "Will he be allowed into the Soul Society after all this?" Misaki asked, and Rangiku flinched. "I don't know." Misaki looked down with disappointment. Misaki turned to see Tatsuki and Keigo and the others inside the barrier, and walked to them. "I'll be right back Rangiku." The older woman nodded and Misaki walked to her friends. Tatsuki saw her and smirked slightly. Keigo seemed to be extremely sad, and Mizuiro looked…happy like always. Chizuru looked angry and the other two, well, she didn't know who they were so she didn't take them into consideration. "Why are you all staring at me like that?" Chizuru held Misaki by her shoulders and Misaki gasped. Tatsuki pulled her away, and laughed. "What's going on guys?" Misaki asked, confused. "Ichigo's lover eh?" Misaki blushed darkly, and gulped. "I uh…well, you see-""No explanations, since when has this fling been going on?" Misaki looked down and frowned. "We…aren't exactly in a relationship, Tatsuki. So…I don't know what's going on…" Misaki looked toward the battle, and prayed. 'Be safe Ichigo.' Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Mizuiro?" Misaki was shocked. "Ichigo loves you. I could make out when he just saw you back then. And by the looks of it, you love him. So, it doesn't matter if you're in a relationship officially or not. You both are in love, so there." Misaki couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Mizuiro."

The eye on Aizen's forehead began to bleed. Ichigo looked on, his expression stoic. Then, Aizen seemed to have gone berserk, and suddenly it looked as if Aizen was in extreme pain. The face cracked up, and Aizen yelled. Ichigo glared, as he could feel the spiritual pressure flare. 'What the hell is that?' Ichigo thought to himself. A monster now stood where Aizen was standing before. His spiritual pressure so great, it seemed as if gravity increased. Ichigo looked on, and Aizen spoke. "I see. You cannot bear it, can you Hogyoku? That a human, should get the better of me!" An immense surge of spiritual pressure exploded where Ichigo stood, and Aizen laughed menacingly.

Misaki's eyes widened with the sudden explosion, and she was drenched with fear. "Ichigo!" She yelled, but stopped herself from moving forward. Tatsuki and the others needed her. But she wanted to go help Ichigo. 'What should I…do?' Misaki thought and bit her lip.

The explosion cleared, and Aizen spoke. "So that's all it did. But you won't be able to use that arm anymore." Aizen said, and Ichigo frowned. Aizen swiftly went to the boy and grabbed him by his neck. "Can you hear me Ichigo Kurosaki?" Aizen taunted. "For a time, you broke down the barrier between Soul Reaper and Hollow, and transcended them both. But you have lost that power and not a shadow remains of it. Now, you are not even worth trying to understand. I am the transcended one, and you will die by my hands. By killing you, I will finally say goodbye to those lowly Soul Reapers and Hollows. It is over, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen yelled and Ichigo breathed out. "Over?" He asked. He looked to see Aizen's so called face and muttered, "Is this all you've got?" And slashed him across the torso. "Let's put an end to this Aizen. I'm sick of listening to you talk. I will show you-"Ichigo readied his weapon. "-The final Getsuga Tenshou." Aizen's eyes widened as Ichigo was immersed in a black energy wave. After that, Aizen spoke, "What is that form?"

Misaki could feel another spiritual pressure near her. She looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Misaki, something wrong?" Tatsuki asked. "Someone's here." Tatsuki and the others gasped, and Misaki stayed on guard. Misaki's eyes widened as she recognized the spiritual pressure. "Ki-Kisuke?" She saw the man emerge from behind a building, but he wasn't smiling. He approached the girl, and sighed. "I'm sorry about your brother, Misaki." Misaki looked down and shook her head. "He's still alive-"She looked at Kisuke's face and smiled, and placed her hand on her chest. "-in here." Kisuke smiled slightly. "I know it's not right of me to ask so much from you. But, Ichigo needs your help." Misaki stared at Kisuke's face and nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help." Kisuke sighed and said, "Remember what Hachi told you, about your powers?" Misaki recalled instantaneously. "Yes, it's of life logging and-""-procreation." Kisuke finished for her. Misaki stared at his face not understanding where this was going. "Actually, Misaki, your powers are exhaustible." Misaki's eyes widened. "What-what does that mean?" "It means, that your powers are limited. But, there's another catch." Misaki looked on. "Your powers can be stored into something, for eternity." She still didn't understand. "You can completely remove the Magic inside you and store it somewhere else. That was the exact thing the jewel your mother had was." Misaki's eyes widened. "I need you to create an amulet, Misaki. A powerful amulet which will seal Aizen in it, forever." Misaki didn't know what else to say.

"I'll do it."

Misaki and Kisuke saw the black explosion that occurred where Ichigo and Aizen were. "Come on, we don't have time Misaki." Misaki nodded and followed. "Be careful guys!" She said, and went with Kisuke. "Kisuke, there's a problem." Kisuke listened. "I don't know how to create an amulet." Kisuke chuckled. "I didn't say you were going to stop Aizen alone." Misaki was confused. "I will help you with my Kido, Misaki." Misaki felt safe, somehow. And she was scared. She would lose her powers after this? "I won't be able to use my powers after this?" Kisuke was quiet. "Kisuke?" "Misaki, you lost your powers when Minato killed you." Misaki stopped running. "But-But I used my Magic there to help Gin…I used-""It was Minato's amulet that did all that." Misaki was afraid. She didn't want to use Minato's amulet for this. It was the only reminder she had of her brother. "You're still not getting my point Misa, your own powers are embedding inside your mind. I will help you bring them out and seal Aizen. After sealing him, you can still use Magic, but never on your own." Misaki looked at the jewel in her hand. "I use my brothers." Kisuke nodded.

Misaki's powers were unusable now. The power she's been using after her brother's death, was her brother's remaining life force. She keeps using that, then, it'll vanish away. Misaki clutched to the jewel as she finally understood what her brother said. 'Wherever Magic if found, Misery follows.' Misaki smiled slightly as she understood what that meant. Minato ever meant his death was the misery. He meant it to be Magic itself. And now, she was going to lose it. Her brother did save her life in the end. "Kisuke, lets hurry." Kisuke nodded and ran. Misaki and Kisuke reached the place and Kisuke pulled her behind a rock. "Is that Ichigo?" Misaki was stunned. He had long black hair now, and his eyes were red. "Oh my!" Misaki was red faced. Kisuke chuckled. "Teenagers…" Misaki growled at him and asked, "So when are we going to go there?" "We'll make a dramatic entry, wait for it." Kisuke winked and a vein popped up on Misaki's forehead. She looked at Ichigo and watched. Then suddenly, his black hair vanished and it turned orange again. Misaki gasped as he fell on one knee, and she could see Aizen was standing. "Misaki, use a time barrier around Aizen, now!" "Tempestas Obex. Grandis!" And Kisuke walked out of hiding and Misaki followed. There was a red light sticking out of Aizen's chest, and Misaki guessed it to be Kido.

"Urahara! This is your doing?" "Yes." Kisuke said. "That Kido, is something I shot at you along with another Kido. When you were at your most distracted, before you reached your perfect form." Misaki was awed. Ichigo turned to look at her and Kisuke and Misaki didn't waver. She knew what she had to do, as Kisuke told her at the last minute. "So that was it!" Aizen said. "It's a seal. But…it's incomplete. I figured it would be impossible to kill you once you fused with the Hogyoku, so I developed a new Kido which will seal you. Using Magic as well." Aizen turned to see the Mage girl. "Too bad for you, look I am evolving even further!" Aizen stopped moving. "W-What is this?" "A time barrier. You can't change inside that. Everything remains constant inside the area of that spell." Misaki said. "Econtra Aetus Obex." Aizen's white shell crumbled. "What is this?" "I'm reversing your form." "That isn't possible!" "It is. You see Aizen, her powers weren't awaken from the Hogyoku, so she can reverse its effects temporarily, using Magic." "It's just temporary! I can get out if it-""And in that time limit, I will complete the sealing." Aizen's eyes widened and so did Ichigo's. "The Hogyoku refuses you as its master." Kisuke said at last. "It can't be! It can't be!" Aizen repeated. Misaki panted. The spells were draining her energy and the jewel glowed. "Lugo Semper." Misaki muttered and spikes pointed out of Aizen's body, and the sealing process began.

"Kisuke Urahara! I despise you! With your intellect why do you make no move? Why do you obey that thing?" Aizen yelled. "That thing, do you by any chance mean the Spirit King?" Kisuke asked. "I see, so you've seen him. Soul Society would splinter if not for the Spirit King. He is the linchpin. Without the linchpin, it would crumble easily. That is how the world works." Kisuke said. "That is a loser's logic! The victor should not speak of how the world is, but how it should be!" Aizen yelled. Ichigo glanced at Aizen and looked away. Aizen was finally sealed away.

Ichigo got up, and held Misaki before she fell. Misaki panted, and it was obvious she was tired. "You were…incredible…" Ichigo said. Misaki smiled and Ichigo carried her away.

"Let's go. It's over now."

Ichigo and Misaki sat next to each other, on a rock. "You feeling better?" Misaki nodded and held Ichigo's hand. "Ichigo." It was Kisuke. Misaki and Ichigo turned to look at him. "They've all gone home now. It looked like they wanted to talk to you, but found you difficult to approach." "Don't tell me you wiped their memories!" Kisuke chuckled. "I didn't do anything this time." Misaki smiled. "I think we owe them an explanation." She said, and Ichigo nodded. "Aizen's seal was sent to Sereitei. The Central 46, will decide what to do with him." Misaki cringed. She saw Ichigo's face, and it seemed…depressed. "What's that look for?" Kisuke asked. "I don't know." "By risking your life, you saved the world." Ichigo was still gloomy. His grip on Misaki's arm loosened but she held on tighter. "I know." He said, and sat back down, Misaki doing the same. "You did the right thing, Ichigo." She said. "Kisuke, was Aizen really rejected by the Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked and Misaki's eyes widened at his question.

"My dad told me, that the Hogyoku's power was to realize what's in the hearts of those around it. So if that's true, maybe Aizen lost his powers because that's what he really wanted." Misaki stared at Ichigo's face. "When I touched his sword, there was nothing in it but solitude. If he was that powerful from the time he was born, maybe he'd always just been searching for someone at the same level as he was. And maybe the moment he gave up on finding someone like that, somewhere in his heart he just wished to be a regular Soul Reaper." Misaki cringed and squeezed Ichigo's hand tighter, and this time, he held her hand as well.

"Ichigo?"

Misaki turned to see Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Renji and Rukia not too far from them. Orihime saw Ichigo and Misaki's hands were entwined and smiled. "Orihime!" Misaki said, and stood up. "Orihime! Chad! Uryu! Renji! Rukia! What're you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked and stood up. Misaki went up to Rukia and Orihime and hugged them. "Your hair's so long! I wasn't sure if it was you…" Orihime was crying with joy. Misaki turned to see Ichigo and smirked. "What's with that face, Orihime? True, my hair is kinda shaggy. But hey, Misaki said I looked good this way." Misaki giggled, and so did Orihime, but it sounded more like whimpering. Then suddenly, Ichigo fell on his face, and began yelling. "Ichigo!"

Misaki and the others rushed up to the boy, and Kisuke sighed. "He'll be fine. He just needs rest." Misaki nodded and the others took Ichigo to shelter.

* * *

**A/N: I've one more chapter to go, and this story will end. Thank you for reviewing, Animelover 101 and Sleepycatz 16, I will surely let everyone know when I'll publish more stories. You see, I have exams from Feb 09 till March 28. Yes, it's possible. So, this story ends, I won't be updating till April. After that, I have loads of surprises for all my readers. Thank you all for bearing with me! And I hope my updates were fast and in your favor. Thanks for reading! Review please. :)**


	25. Chapter 25 - Epilogue

Misaki woke up in a room, and she remembered she stayed in Rukia's house. Only a day had passed after Aizen's defeat, and today, was the day Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen's sentence was being announced. Although it will be the Central 46 which will pass judgment on Aizen's crimes, Gin Ichimaru's crimes will be looked upon by the Head Captain, in front of all the other Captains of the thirteen Court Guard Squads. She walked out of the room, and saw Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Chad in the living room. She waved at them, and smiled. "Slept well, Misaki?" Rukia asked, Misaki nodded and said, "I guess. How's Ichigo doing?" "Better, but he's still asleep." Rukia said, and Misaki nodded. "Where is he?" Orihime pointed to the door next to where Misaki slept and said, "Next to your room. You slept next to his bed, so Renji carried you to the nearest room." Misaki blushed and walked to Ichigo's room. She opened the door to find him fast asleep. She sat beside his sleeping figure, and took his hand in hers. "Good morning, Ichigo." She said, and stared at his face. Misaki sighed and kissed Ichigo's forehead. "I owe Toshiro an explanation." She said, and got back up and went to the hall to find Rukia. "Rukia, I have a favor to ask." Rukia looked on with determination. "Can you take me to where Toshiro stays?" Rukia nodded and smiled. "Follow me." And Misaki did what she was told.

Her walk to the squad barracks was short, and Rukia stopped Misaki from moving forward by holding her wrist. Misaki turned to look and Rukia was smiling. "Thank you, Misaki." Misaki's eyes widened and she rapidly shook her head. "Oh don't thank me Rukia! Geez, I really have no clue to react to such compliments!" Misaki blushed with embarrassment. Rukia chuckled and said, "To see Captain Hitsugaya, go down the hall, to the right. Second door." Misaki nodded. "That's his Captain's room." Misaki walked in the direction which was pointed out to her and knocked on the door. "Enter." It wasn't Toshiro's voice. Misaki opened the door to find Renji. Misaki's eyes widened. "R-Renji?" She was sure she took the right door, but then Renji stopped her. "If you're looking for Captain Hitsugaya, go to the tenth squad training area. He's there, and Rangiku, well, last I heard she went to see Momo, the squad five lieutenant." Misaki nodded and stared at what Renji was doing. "Ah, I was filling up Rangiku's paperwork. Just a favor." Misaki smiled and walked out. She had no idea how to go to the training area, so she walked off. She was wandering along the streets when she heard someone call her name. Misaki turned to see a man, with a 69 tattoo on his face. "You are Misaki Otonashi, right?" Misaki nodded. "I'm Shuhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad 9, and I was looking for you." Misaki was perplexed. "For me?" She didn't know why he was looking for her, and there was no reason for him to either, right? "Well, yes. There was a Captain's meeting, and you're summoned there." Misaki's eyes widened, and "Me? Uh…when is it?" "Now." Misaki yelped and pressed her palms to her face. "But I don't know how to get there! I'll be lost if I go on my own!" Shuhei chuckled. "That's why I was sent to bring you." "Oh." Misaki was embarrassed.

The two flash stepped to the First Squad barracks and Shuhei dropped her off near the main door. "Aren't you coming?" Shuhei shook his head. "I'm not a Captain, it's a captains meeting." He reminded her. Misaki pushed the door and walked in. There she saw all the Captain's lined up, and the head captain standing in the middle, facing all of them. She turned to her left and saw Toshiro standing there, and Retsu Unohana and several others. Technically, every Captain except Gin and Aizen were there. She then felt someone hug her from behind. Misaki gasped and she heard a familiar chuckle. The girl turned on her heels and saw Shinji. "Shinji!" She wailed and hugged the man, and soon realized she was in front of all the captains and released him. "Misaki, I was also a Captain, and no one minds if you hug a man like that. I needed that hug." Shinji pouted and she chuckled. She saw Kensei and Rose too. "What're you guys doing here?" She asked and, "Misaki Otonashi. Shinji Hirako. Rose Otoribashi. Kensei Muguruma. I have summoned you all here for a meeting." The head captain said. "Thanks for stating the obvious, old man." Shinji muttered and pulled Misaki forward.

"Shinji Hirako, Rose Otoribashi and Kensei Muguruma. For helping save the Soul Society from the treacherous Sosuke Aizen and his minions, I have come to a conclusion. You three, will be the Captains of squad 5, 3 and 9, respectively. I hereby promote to back to your previous positions as Captains." Misaki's eyes widened and she didn't know what to feel. That meant that Shinji and the others would have to stay here, in the Soul Society. She wouldn't be able to see him again. Misaki looked down with sadness, "Misaki Otonashi." She looked up at the head captain and gulped. "You have helped the Soul Society tremendously, along with Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, who I assume at this very moment, is resting." Misaki nodded. "I hereby announce you as a respected ally of the thirteen Court Guard Squads and a position in squad 4, after your life in the living world." Misaki's eyes widened and she turned to see Unohana smiling at her. Misaki smiled slightly, and then the door opened to reveal someone Misaki did not expect to see.

Two others were clutching on to the man, and his hands were held with a Kido spell. Misaki's breath was stuck in her throat and she couldn't swallow. "Gin…Ichimaru…" She murmured to herself. "Gin Ichimaru." The head captain spoke. "You have betrayed the Soul Society, by joining Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen in creating the Oken and have several criminal charges against you. You have aided the traitors by abandoning your squad." Gin stood there quietly, and Misaki's heart was beating rapidly. "Your judgment will be decided by all the Captains of the Court Guard Squads, including myself." Misaki cringed. There was an eruption of whispers amongst everyone and Misaki stared at Gin. He looked down, his eyes closed as usual. His smirk was absent and it seemed as if he regretted living. The whispering stopped and Misaki's heart leapt. "Captains, speak your decisions." Head Captain said. "He needs to be assassinated for his crimes." Sui Feng said, and Misaki scowled. "Imprisonment." Unohana said. "Imprisonment." Byakuya Kuchiki said. "Imprisonment." Komamura said. "Another chance." This caused everyone in that room to gasp. "What do you mean, Kyoraku?" Head Captain asked. Kyoraku shrugged and said, "He did try to kill Aizen in the end. He discovered Aizen's secret behind his Zanpakuto, I personally think he deserves another chance. Under watchful eyes, of course." Misaki was happy someone thought almost the same thing she was thinking. Toshiro was quiet. "I agree with Kyoraku." Misaki smiled. "I don't really care, imprisoned I think." Kenpachi said. "I agree with Kyoraku." Misaki was downfallen because the voting was not in Gin's favor. "I finally have made my decision." Misaki didn't look up from where she was seeing, and her eyes filled with tears. "Gin Ichimaru will be appointed as my co-lieutenant." Everyone in the room gasped. Misaki looked up to see Gin staring at the head captain, his eyes opened. "Kyoraku had made a fair statement. You betrayed the Soul Society, but you betrayed it for the Soul Society. You discovered Sosuke Aizen's secret, and tried to kill him. Your deeds are unforgivable, but I will take my chances. Hence I am appointing you under my Squad, to keep you under complete supervision until I see fit." Misaki sighed with relief. Rangiku will be happy.

After the meeting Shinji hugged the girl one last time, and she cried on his shoulder. "I won't be…seeing you again, will I?" Shinji chuckled. "You will. You do have a spot in the Thirteen Court guard squads, so why worry? You'll be in my squad for sure." Misaki smiled and turned to see Toshiro. Misaki hugged the little Captain earning a grunt from the snow haired boy. "I owe you an explanation." She said, and she spoke to the boy telling him everything. "I'm glad you're safe." Toshiro said, blushing lightly. Misaki ruffled his hair and someone tapped her on her shoulder. It was Rangiku. She hugged the woman and told Rangiku the news about Gin. Rangiku smiled slightly and thanked the girl. "Captain Hitsugaya voted in his favor too!" Misaki said, and Rangiku tackled the little captain in a hug. Misaki smiled.

Two days later, Misaki woke up one night, as she couldn't sleep. Ichigo still didn't wake up, and Misaki thought she'd take a walk. She got out of Rukia's house and hugged herself. It was a cold night and Misaki began walking. She didn't know where she was, and she quickly stopped, knowing she was lost. Misaki was spooked and she heard someone chuckle. She looked to the rooftop of a building and saw Gin. "How careless of ya. Getting lost like that." Misaki was shocked he could move around so freely, but she saw that there was a seal in both his arms. It looked like bracelets but Misaki knew the difference. "Hello." She said. She didn't know what to say, since the two of them didn't share a proper conversation before. Gin got down and stood in front of the girl and his smirk was slightly scaring her. He then stopped smirking and sighed. "Why did you save me?" He asked, walking to his left and motioned her to follow. Misaki did, and said, "You reminded me of Minato." Gin chuckled. "You reminded me of Rangiku, although she isn't my sister, and she'll never be." His voice was low. Misaki smiled, and walked alongside him. "Thank you…I guess." He said, at last. "I couldn't let you die. So, don't thank me." Gin sighed one last time, and waved. "Go to sleep. It's too late." Misaki nodded and turned around to find Rukia's house. 'He dropped me home?' She turned around to thank him, but he wasn't there. Misaki smiled and got inside.

It took Ichigo a month to wake up. Ichigo and everyone were soon transported back to his house, and Misaki noticed his features change, and his hair grow back into its normal size. Orihime, Rukia, Chad and Uryu were staring at Ichigo's face, as he woke up. "Oh!" Orihime said, as Ichigo opened his eyes. "What? Is this my house?" He asked, "Yeah, you slept for about a month." Rukia said. "A month? Oh right! My powers!" He yelled, staring at his palm. "Ichigo. Urahara told us everything. You've lost your Soul Reaper powers." Ichigo didn't look too surprised. "Oh so you already know. I guess I'll have to resign as a Soul Reaper then." He sighed and "Can I go outside?" Ichigo asked and stepped out, to find no spirits. He couldn't sense anything. "I guess this is good bye." Rukia said. "Give everyone my regards." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded. "Bye Rukia, thank you." He said and Rukia Kuchiki disappeared from his vision.

Ichigo sighed and walked back inside and he immediately thought of her. He blushed and scratched his head. "Where's-""Misaki's at the cemetery." Uryu spoke. Ichigo's eyes widened and he immediately ran toward the place. He climbed the stairs and as soon as he caught sight of her, he rested his hands on his knees and panted. Misaki turned to see him, and smiled widely before attacking him in a hug. "You're awake!" Ichigo smiled and hugged her back. The two pulled away and Ichigo stared at her face, and blushed. "Uh…Misaki?" Misaki cocked her eyebrow. "Ichigo." She said. "I uh…well, I can't-""See spirits anymore right?" Ichigo sighed and nodded. She hugged him tighter and sighed. "You're safe. That's what matters." "I was also wondering…well, never mind." Ichigo turned a beet red as Misaki stared at his face. "What is it?" She giggled. "Last time…Urahara…well, he interrupted and I well…" Ichigo found it hard to speak. Misaki at first didn't understand him, and then turned red. "Oh…" She said, and bit her lip. "Let's go home-"Misaki pulled his face toward hers and kissed him roughly on his lips, and Ichigo's eyes widened. He snaked his arms around her hip and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her back passionately. They pulled apart and Misaki murmured, "I love you, Ichigo." Ichigo kissed her forehead and said, "And I love you, Misaki."

_**Extended Ending: **_

Misaki was in a lot of pain. She groaned and Isshin wasn't helping. "Misaki, push!" Misaki was doing that! "Argg…!" Misaki swore she was going to tear apart. Where was Ichigo when you needed him? "Ichigo!" Misaki yelled and the doors swung open. "Did he come out already?" Ichigo said, his eyes filled with panic. He held Misaki's hand and squeezed it. "Push honey, I'm here now." "Argh!" Then echoes of a baby's cries filled the room. "It's a boy!" Isshin exclaimed. Misaki was exhausted. Ichigo took his son in his arms, and his smile vanished. Misaki wondered what was wrong. "Ichigo-""He has orange hair." Misaki giggled. "Idiot, I was worried." Misaki smiled and Isshin began to cry. Ichigo literally kicked his father out, and kissed Misaki on the lips and said, "So, what do we name him?" Misaki thought for a minute. "Sorry I asked, I already know what to name him." Misaki was confused. Ichigo looked at the girl's face and held her hand, holding the baby carefully in his other. "Minato Kurosaki."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it's over. *cries* Personally, I loved writing this. One of my finest works yet! :3  
And, Animelover 101, Sleepycatz 16, and their brother cluelessnomad, thank you for reviewing! I've written an Aizen A/U fic, so can you guys read it and tell me what you think? Thanks in advance people, you guys rock! :)  
Hope all of you liked this story, and review it and tell me what you think!  
I'll see you all in April folks! Goodbye!**

**I'll update the Aizen fic three chapters per week if I can. **


	26. Sequel!

Hi there folks!

And, for those who were wondering, I have made a sequel to this story.

It's called Of Might And Mayhem.

Lots of Ichi-Saki fever in that too, and here's a sneak peak!

* * *

He was starting school again with Misaki. His girlfriend of a year and a half. He was beyond happy with her, and even if they didn't go out on dates much, he knew he loved her. Ichigo smiled as he saw her, her features had changed through the years. Her hair was longer and reached her lower back, and Ichigo blushed as he thought about how much more developed her body had become. She was sixteen. Misaki turned to her left and saw Ichigo and smiled widely, sending butterflies in the orange haired boy's stomach. "Hey there Ichigo." She said, still smiling. Ichigo walked toward her and kissed her on her lips and said, "Hey you." Misaki giggled.

* * *

Review about what you think, and I shall post the first chapter as soon as possible!

Review my dears~


End file.
